Dimensional Heroes Adventures: Hundred
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to the world of buddyfight where they come across a large dragon named Tenbu as well as a new threat: a force of evil monsters called the Hundred Demons.
1. An Overwhelming Threat

In the vastness of space, a massive demonic creature was eating a whole planet. It was large as a building, had three centipede like tails, and a gaping maw and armor.

This was the demon whose appetite never runs out. Great Feind, Yamigedo. Ruler of the clan of evil monsters comprised from different worlds. This clan is called "The Hundred Demons".

Above the destroyed planet, eight stars appeared, one of them took the form of a chinese dragon.

"Im afraid we are too late." the dragon said.

"This makes the fourth world he's destroyed and counting." said a voice almost similar to Asmodai.

"And what of the next world he'll encounter?" another voice said.

"We must protect it, and the universe, at all costs."

"But who are we to defy fate?" a voice similar to Kiri asked.

"Were the Great Eight, ya dink."

"Let's go. The time is now!"

The stars then began to circle around the world the beast was on as they spun.

"Empowering the forces of Earth, Water, Fire and Air! We summon all souls that came to Dragon, Beast, Demon and Deity to safeguard the world of humans from this titan of terror!" they all said.

(Cue Opening-Luminize)

I'm running to the sky

Two dreams we keep inside

No matter what challenges may come our way

Illuminating guide

Our power amplified

As we race for the hope of tomorrow!

My phase for the dream. Luminize for the future.

Are you ready to draw? Let's believe it and raise the flag!

Always here next to you

feeling you in my soul

Our trust is all we have that we can depend on

Holding this courage here as I embrace my fear

I want to flood the darkness with the rays of the sun

I remember the days of my youth

You taught me the meaning of what is the truth

My desires are stronger than before

With my mind so free

I'll protect everything that I believe I have the will to achieve.

Luminize your soul

tension is running high

as the timing for our hearts beat as one in sync

A pillar for the world

A place we can be free

to begin a brand new future here now!

Are you ready to draw? Let's believe it and raise the flag!

Outside of the world, the group was in their ships slowly beginning to touch the atmosphere.

"Whoa. Feels like forever since the last time we were here." Rainbow said.

"Its hard to believe it. I cant wait to see Gao again." Hope said.

"Man, youve really got a connection with that guy." Kazuichi said.

"Come to think of it, wasn't this the world where Despair kidnapped you and your friends?" Mukuro said.

"It was. I didnt want it to be brung up, but…" HOpe said.

"Hey! You guys might wanna come and see this!" Natsu said.

On the TV, a large chinese dragon with armor and holding a red orb was flying across the sky and coiled around the sky tower.

"Is that a monster?" Sonata said shaking. "A big scary snake!"

"Its a dragon, not a snake." Odd said.

"Wed better get over there. It just pinned down a buddy poice officer, and used buddy fight cards!" Hope said.

"Yeah and...wait, I don't see Natsu anywhere." Jexi said.

"Oh youve got to be kidding me…" Hope said as they saw Natsu on a strange bike.

"Heh. He stole some chumps bike." Aria smirked.

"Isn't that your bike?" Korra asked as Aria looked.

"What the hell? He better not get it scratched!" Aria said.

They continued to watch the Dragon as it held Paruko hostage.

"I'll say it again. I am looking for the strongest fighter in this part of the section of the universe." he said.

"So you wanna buddyfight? Then look no further!" a voice said as Natsu pulled up to the dragon.

"Its not you, but…" he said. "Hah! Is that the smell of Igneel I detect on you?" 

"It should be. I'm his son." Natsu said.

"So he really did raise someone to be a dragon slayer." he said. "Please… let me apologize for making you lose him to that dreaded Acnologia."

"Not your fault. But don't worry about Acnologia, cause I'm gonna slay that monster into dragon dust! Now, we gonna buddyfight or what?" Natsu asked.

"Im sorry to say, but youre not from this world in particular. I am looking for the strongest fighter on THIS world." the dragon said.

"Say WHAT?!" Natsu said. "Aw man, whos powerful enough to take you on?"

"Hey! Sorry I took so long!" a familiar voice said as Gao flew up on his Buddy Skill, drum flying right behind.

"Gao?" Natsu said before noticing a Buddy Police Badge. "Wait, youre in the Buddy Police?!"

"Well, sort of…." Gao said.

"Oh, like a trainee huh? I get it." Natsu said.

"But i wont be for long. But anyways, when were you gonna tell me you were coming back, Man? Its been too long." Gao said,

"A-hem." the Dragon said. "What are you doing here, child?"

"You wanted the strongest fighter on this world right?" Gao said.

"A mere child like you could never possibly be the one i seek." he said.

"Easy there, gramps." Drum said. "You can keep Paruko, we don't really care. But the condition is for you to defeat Gao."

"How could a mere boy be a fitting opponent for me?" he asked.

"I thought you were looking for the strongest buddy fighter, well here he is!" Drum said. "Between us dragons, theres no one stronger than him."

"I see. I accept the challenge, but know you must train a hundred years before challenging me." he said. "And to make up for my rejection earlier, how about you join the fight on my challengers side, young Dragneel?"

"Fine. Besides, fighting other dragons sounds cool. Now, tell me who you are, old lizard!" Natsu said.

"It has been many moons since anyone has used it. I have forgotten it." he said.

"Huh?" they both said.

"Ha! Had you going there, didn't I?" he said as the two face faulted. "Im surprised Ignell didnt tell you of me. Tenbu. Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu."

"NIce to meetcha. Now lets fight!" Natsu said.

"If you are ready, let us see what Igneel has taught you." Tenbu said as one of his whiskers reached out to his orb. "My bravery will shine brightly on this day. Luminize! Bright Formation!"

"Yeah! Been awhile since I've played this game! Breathing Fire and taking names! These guys are all fired up! Luminize! Roaring Red Dragons!" Natsu said.

"Ready, Drum?" Gao asked.

"Oh yeah!" Drum said showing a new form with arm drills and bright blue armor. "Sculpting my body with red hot flames! Carving out a path with my own two fists! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon is reporting for duty!"

"Hey Indigo, if you can hear me, Im gonna use that saying for your deck!" Gao said.

"Go ahead! I got a new one anyway, its all yours!" Indigo said.

"Burning like an inferno, with limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!" Gao said.

"Now let's buddy…" Paruko began.

"Fight!" they all said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Dragon World for me too." Natsu said.

"I also fight for Dragon World." Tenbu said.

"Tenbu has the first move!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw! I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!" Tenbu said. "Attack Gao!"

Extreme Sword Dragon charged at Gao as it slashed through him.

10-7

End of Move.

"Now its Gao and Natsus move! Per team ups with fighters and heroes, both can take their turns simultaneously!" Paruko said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao said. "I call Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon to the right. Then I call Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon to the left! Then I equip Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!"

"Nice ones!" Natsu said. "I'll follow up by calling Fly Trap Dragon to the right, then I'll call Venom Harpe Dragon to the center!"

"Natsus not going full offense?" Happy said.

"Did you not see the new dragons Tails added to Natsus deck?" Carla asked. "He figured that he should change up the strategy." Carla said.

"Now, let's get the party started. Fly Trap, attack Extreme Sword!" Natsu said as Fly Trap took out Extreme Sword. "And I think I'll end things here for now!"

"I'll take it from here, then. I'll hold off on extreme blow, but attack with Break Shoulder Dragon!" Gao said.

"Not so fast! I cast Dragon Breath!" Tenbu said destroying Break Shoulder.

"You asked for it. Ignite! Crimson Fist...Dragobrave!" Gao shouted punching Tenbu.

10-7

End of move

"I call Boomerang Dragon to the right, Extreme Sword Dragon to the center and Systemic Dagger to the left!" Tenbu said. "Boomerang, take out Extreme Blow!"

Boomerang Dragon spun in the air as he took out Extreme Blow and returned to Tenbu's hand. "Extreme Sword and Systemic Dagger, attack the human boy." Tenbu said.

Both dragons leapt into the air and attacked Gao.

7-2

End of move

"WHy arent you gunning for me?" Natsu asked.

"You have Venom Harp Dragon in your center, am I not correct? Were I to attack you, I would waste both of them on you. None left for the human." Tenbu said

"Well, Id better get your attention then! Draw! Charge and Draw! Now, I equip Dragonblade, Drumsword!" Natsu said as a sword appeared in his hands as he jumped to the left. "Fly Trap, Venom Harpe, link attack Systemic Dagger!" Natsu said as both dragons attacked it. "Now I attack the fighter!"

7-5

"My turn now. I call two Spin Nail Dragons to the left and right!" Gao said.

"If he gets through with all the attacks, we win!" Natsu said.

"First Spin Nail attacks Extreme Sword, the the second attacks Tenbu!" Gao said as both dragons attacked.

5-3

"Now Crimson fist!" Gao said.

"No chance! I cast Green Dragon Shield!" Tenbu said.

3-4

End of Move.

"I thought you were gonna win, you two! If you lose, i'll be this dragons hostage!" Paruko said.

"Would that really be so bad?" Natsu asked.

"Hes right, beautiful. Won't be long now." Tenbu said winking at Paruko. "Draw! Charge and draw! Now, I'll buddy call myself."

"What?! Is that even allowed?" Natsu asked as a second Tenbu phased out of the original.

"Dragon Lord Tenbu has entered the battle!" the second one said.

"Also, you should know. When I enter the field, I eliminate all of my opponents monsters." the first one said.

"Take this! Howling Fire!" the second one said launching a ball of flames that obliterated natsus monsters, but not gaos.

"Hey, how come your monsters didnt get wiped?" Natsu asked.

"Because I casted the spell, The Skies in your Hand!" Gao said. "It returns all monsters on my field into my deck."

"You said your name was Gao Mikado. You are much better than I thought. But...I still have my attack!" Tenbu said as the second one attacked.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said as Tenbu only bit into the shield.

"Ow! I think you chipped a tooth!" Tenbu said.

"Quit your whining gramps!" Drum said.

End of move.

"Okay! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao said. "I buddy call my buddy, Drum to the right!"

"About time! I was getting bored here. Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon is here! Let's do this!" Drum said.

"Then I call Spin Nail to the left and we're gonna do a link attack!" Gao said.

All three of them attacked the second Tenbu.

"And drum, remember when I hold a fist item." Gao said.

"I gain the penetrate ability." Drum said.

"Did you say penetrate? Doesn't that mean I'm gonna receive three damage points?" Tenbu asked.

"Guess you aren't just a pretty face." Drum said attacking Tenbu.

5-2

"I still have two life points left."

"Not after me and Gao are done." Natsu grinned holding a card as Gao did the same.

"Two impacts at the same time! I can expect Natsu to use that one." Hope said.

"Thanks for clearing the field for me Tenbu. Makes this so much easy." Natsu said. "You have less than four life and I have no dragons in my center. I pay three gauge and discard one red dragon to call...MY FINAL PHASE!"

"And will Gao use Roaring Slash, Gargantua Punisher?" Toma asked.

"Now I cast!" Gao said as a large fist appeared behind him. Gao entered the fist as it closed its fingers as it rocketed towards Tenbu while at the same time, a large red dragon appeared behind Natsu as it charged a shot.

"Let's show this lizard...why we're the best!" Natsu said. "Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord!"

"Gigantic...Crusher!" Gao said as both impacts launched at Tenbu.

"This is gonna hurt…!" Tenbu said as both attacks hit him dead on.

2-0

Game over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Natsu Dragneel.

"Thats how you finish the fight!" Hope said as thier ships flew down to Tenbu.

"Now, you wanna tell us why you wanted to challenge Gao?" Toma asked.

"I sought out the strongest fighter on this world because they will be the only person to prevent the overwhelming threat that is to come to this world." Tenbu said.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and it started to rain. In the air, a dark figure flew high above them before he launched lightning at Gao as Drum blocked before it flew at Tenbu as he grabbed their hand into Tenbu's eat and eating something before he vanished in a bolt of lighting.

"Who was that?!" Sakura asked.

"And did i see him eat something outta Tenbus brain?! Gross!" Nami said.

"Quick. Tell us about the threat!" Hope said.

"Huh? What threat?" Tenbu asked.

"Thats what he ate. He ate your memories." Hope said.

"Who ate?" Tenbu said before they all heard a rumble as multiple portals opened in the sky.

"Uh oh. Those a definitely portals to other worlds." Tails said. "And not just a few. Counting them up...looks like 100."

"100?!" Daisy said. "That's impossible!"

Monsters were slowly coming out of each one.

"Looks like they come from different worlds too. Dragon, Katana, Danger, Magic, Ancient, Legend, Dungeon, Darkness Dragon even Hero." Tails said.

"Bring it on! I'll fight all of ya!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy said as each monster turned into a card and started flying off as the clouds parted.

"Where are they all going?" Cyrille asked.

"Where ever they are going, theyre definitely demons. Gray, it think youre gonna have to put in a lot of time as a Devil Slayer." Ichiro said.

"Yeah. I know. They're the things I slay after all." Gray said.

The hundred cards flew back to the same man as he was drawing darkpower from a monster. Likey the same monster that destroyed the planet.

"Aw, dont tell me youre hungry already?" he asked. "So give me more. More of your power so that I may devour this planet, and the rest of the universes!"

It let out a warning growl.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I sensed that Ice Devil Slayer too. But do not worry, Great Yamigedo. Leave it all to the, the all mighty Ikazuchi!" the boy said. 


	2. Hundred Demons Attack! Protect Tenbu!

The Heroes were called to Buddy Police HQ, where they finally met Tasukus commanding officer, I, head Analyst Stella, and fellow Officer Takihara.

"Its an honor to meet all of you at last. Tasuku's told me a lot about you all." Commander I said.

"Likewise, sir." Jexi said.

"So 100 monsters came to earth with Demonic Power and suddenly vanish, and then that mystery guy eats a part of Tenbus memories and now cant remember a thing about this threat." Luffy said.

"Im sorry if i cant remember any of what i was trying to tell you before. Its all so hazy." Tenbu said.

"At least we know that we have some form of advantage against them." COmmander I said looking at Gray. "I heard youre a Devil Slayer. I knew your father Silver, and Im sorry hes gone."

"Don't blame yourself. The way he was, he wasn't living anyway. But, I'm not gonna let his gift go to waste. I'll take on these 100 demonic monsters. Then, I'll keep my promise to him and destroy E.N.D." Gray said.

Hope then thought to himself.

"Both Gray and Natsu have no idea that natsu really is E.N.D. Weve managed to silence amon from telling him, but who knows who else knows about Natus true identity?" Hope thought. "But, if Tarrlocks right, all we gotta do is take out Zeref before he even tells natsu. But, that's impossible. Zeref is immortal. And he also said…"

Flashback.

"You should know, that when I die, so will Natsu." Zeref said.

End.

"In the end, we should keep both of them alive. But I dont know how…" Hope thought.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong Hopey?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah, its about the… thing." Hope said pointing to natsu.

"Huh? Oh, right. I was a little shocked m'self when Sakura gave us all the news. Should we tell im?"

"No. If that happened, there would be an all out war between him and Gray, since he wants to kill E.N.D." Hope said. "So, we keep quiet about it."

"Same with us." jexi said. "Besides Applejack, no one on my group knows about it."

"Probably the smart thing to do. We don't wanna cause a panic." Gemini said.

So Tenbu stuck with gao and the others kept a close eye on the school. Hope was walking about the campus when he saw Shido and Sofia.

"Well well, if it isnt our school's former janitor." Shido said.

"What the heck are you two doing here? You cant just come back to Aibo after everything youve done with Kyoya." Hope said.

"Actually we can, as Sofia has returned to become the vice president." Shido said. "But we came with a question. That dragon Tenbu that appeared. You wouldn't happen to know where he went would you?"

"Why should we tell you?" Zoro said.

"Listen here you…!" Shido started.

"Shido." Sofia said abruptly stomping on Shido's foot.

"Ow!" Shido said holding his hurt foot.

"We bring no harm. We are just curious." Sofia said.

"Oh that it? Well, if you wanna know. Gao's got Tenbu in his deck." Lacy said.

"Why thank you." Shido said as the two walked off.

"Why do i get the feeling that telling those two was a bad idea?" Hope asked.

"Come on. They lost to us fair and square and Disaster went under. No reason for them to still be bad." Lacy said.

But Lacy was wrong, as they were actually reporting to Ikazuchi, who was munching on a piece of chicken.

"I trust you bring news about Tenbu?" Ikazuchi asked.

"Yes, that idiot acrobat told us. Gao Mikado has it." Shido said. "So what would you have us do?"

"I want you three to go and capture tenbu and bring him back here. I still cant get that taste out of my mind, i need more of it!" Ikazuchi said.

"We should be careful though. Youre well aware that Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Devil slayer, is with them." Sofia said.

"I am aware of that. Take this with you, after all, that Devil Slayer cant exactly freeze over his own element." Ikazuchi said. "Awaken! Power of darkness, power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!"

The card sailed into the air as a purple summoning circle appeared with the kanji for 'demon' in the center. In a whirlwind of darkness, out of the sphere came an Ice Demon with four extra ghost arms, each one holding a specific weapon.

"Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed at your Service." the creature said. "What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine. But everything else is ours."

"If you say so…" Shido said.

"Cocytus Greed is an Ice demon. It will be near impossible for that Devil Slayer to freeze it over." Ikazuchi said. "Now go, and bring me Tenbu!"

"Yes, Master Ikazuchi!" all of them said.

Later…

"What, am I hearing this right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. According to some of the students, anyone who was at lunch with a deck in their desk had it stolen." Ruby said.

"Probably a thief or something." Hope said. "I could buddy fight to get them back but…"

"WHy? Is Blazer Frill still with you?" Ruby asked.

"Thing is, we kinda had a fight and she sorta...left me." Hope said.

"Seriously?" Ruby said.

"Yeah. Now I got a big problem and can't get a good buddy now. I still have the other uniform warriors, but without Frill it feels empty. I Need a new hero." Hope said as his shadow shook.

"New hero? For what?" a voice asked as Hope saw Angela's eyes poking out.

"Ah! A monster! Don't worry! I got it!" Ruby said pointing her scythe in gun mode at it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Angela isnt a monster!" Hope said.

"A necros? Here?" Mickey said as the others walked up.

"Yeah, sorta picked her up when we were in Akihabara of Danganronpa world." Hope said.

"Yeah. Its true. I've been hiding in his shadow and listening to everything Hope says and thinks." Angela said.

"Yeah. I need a new Buddy for my deck." Hope said.

"A buddy? Oh, is this that game I've heard about?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. Wait, dont tell me youve picked up some cards?" Hope said.

"Well, a few of them. Cards drop sometimes into the realm of darkness. I can even make lost souls into cards to give them some life." Angela said.

"Lost souls?" Hope asked.

"Necros have mysterious abilities even we don't know about." Mickey said.

"Yeah. And I saw a whole bunch of them inside you Hope." Angela said.

"Got anything thats Buddy Rare Material?" Hope asked.

"Buddy what? Sorry, I have no clue what that is." Angela said.

"A Buddy Rare card is...wait, you said souls in me. What do you….Ugh!" Hope said facepalming himself.

"Is something wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Forgot to release the souls of some friends I made when I was taken to that place. Wait, you say you can make lost souls into cards right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I most certainly can!" Angela said.

"I want you to make one of them into a card!" Hope said.

"Sure. But, it will take some time." Angela said. "Give me 10 minutes." she said sinking back in.

"LEts see… Im pretty sure you had Leon, Sayaka, Mondo, Chihiro, Hifumi, Celeste, Ishimaru and Sakura Ogami in your soul." Twilight said. "So that's 8 potential new monsters."

"No. Eight potential new hero world monsters." Hope said. "I might free some of them. Sayaka, Leon, Hifumi, and Sakura Ogami. They dont need to go through anymore." he said freeing four souls out of his shadow.

"That only leaves Celeste, Ishimaru, Mondo and Chihiro." Lacy said before Angela rose back up with four new cards as they appeared in real life..

"Only the ones who got executed. They deserved a second life. Though they will have no memories of their past lives." Hope said. "But that doesnt mean what made them 'Ultimate' will be gone.

"Uh, you realize I was executed right?" Leon asked.

"Oh, sorry." Hope said.

"Ah, its no biggie. Thanks for letting us out though." Hifumi said.

"Yes. It was nice to know you cared for us to the end." Sakura Ogami said.

"But now, we're off to better things." Sayaka said as they rose into the air..

Four New heroes came out of the cards, mechanical in appearance.

"I am Cyber Soldier, Gambler Girl! Born from the spirit of Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, I deal out the cards of fate to all who defy evil, and judge them myself." said the first one.

"I am Cyber Soldier, Program Kid. Born from the spirit of Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer, I will create the perfect program to stop all hackers and viruses." said the second.

"I am Cyber Soldier, Moral Compass! Born from Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass, brought here to keep the peace and steer all the right way!" the third said.

"And I'm Cyber Soldier, Biker King, born from Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, driving my bike to kick ass and take names." the last said.

Finally, a fifth cyber soldier appeared, having aspects of Lunala with bat like metal gear and a face mask.

"And I am your New Buddy, Cyber Soldier Leader, Moon Bat, created from parts of Lunala's power as a way of supporting the link she cherishes." she said.

"Awesome…" Hope said.

"They will go great with your Hero and Heroine deck. I'll tell baku about it and hell build you one right away." Ruby said.

"I can wait a bit longer for my deck to be rebuilt into a new one. But for right now…" Hope said seeing Cocytus Greed fly through the air. "Theres our thief!"

"Drum and Ive got this!" Gao said.

"Decker Road….Open!" Drum said as his mini form changed to white and blue armor. "Decker Drum is on patrol!"

"Awesome! Drum trained in Hero World!" Rainbow said.

"We're on the hunt!" Gao said as he and Drum rocketed off.

"Lets give em a hand. No reason for us to hide as heroes any longer." Gemini said.

"Looks like Riku's already ahead of us." Ruby said seeing him run along the rooftops.

"Riku has a deck too?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Its one he picked himself." Mickey said.

"Well, let's hope he can help Gao with it." Hope said.

Riku hopped along the walls and caught up with them.

"Weve got em, drum." Gao said.

"Now for one of Decker Drums Seven Secrets. Decker Handcuffs!" Drum said firing a handcuff onto Cocytus.

"What is this?" he said trying to shake it off.

"Now, give back those decks you stole!" Gao said.

"I told you already, they are mine." Cocytus said.

Shido and sofia ran out to see them near by.

"Bad enough the heroes are supporting gao, but theres now a Keyblade Master in the mix?" Sofia said.

"What do we do, Shi?" Gallows asked.

"I have something. Master Ikazuchi gave me this before we left. The Black Skull." Shido said showing it. "Darkness Barrier, activate!" he said tossing the skull up as it trapped them inside a barrier of darkness. When the darkness cleared, it revealed a buddyfight stage of demonic proportions.

"What happened?"Gao asked.

"I dunno…" Drum said as they took one side of the stage with Riku. "Who's this kid?!"

Inside a Skull Pit..

"Well, weve got them, now what?" Shido asked.

"Buddyfight them for Tenbu." Sofia said.

"Are you nuts?! We cant let them know were working to capture him!" Shido said.

"Gallows, possess Shido." Sofia said as Gallows jumped onto Shido as he now wore a Gallows themed outfit and quickly rose up to the stage, laughing with Cocytus greed as his buddy.

"And who do we have here?" Riku asked.

"I am the greatest Buddyfighter in this world, Death Shido! And now we will fight for that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu you have!" Shido said.

"Is he serious?" Gao asked.

"I think so." Riku said.

"Ravenous Fiends Walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient!" Shido said.

Gao and Riku looked at eachother at Gao readies his dragon world deck.

"Im Gao Mikado. They call me the mighty sun fighter." Gao said.

"Im Riku, someone who walks a road to dawn." Riku said holding a deck.

"Road to dawn, huh? Thats perfect. Even though we just met, I can already tell were gonna work well together." Gao said as Drum shifted to his full Crimson Battler form.

"Sculpting my Body with Red Hot Flames! Carving out a new path with my own two fists! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon, reporting for duty!" Drum said.

"Burning like an inferno, with limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!" Gao said. "Lets do this, Riku!"

"Right behind you!" Riku said. "Though they walk a road to dark, I'll show them that there's a better way! Luminize, Purgatory Redeemed!"

"Ready, Set...Buddyfight!" Paruko said, who used Takosuke to warp in and give the play by play.

"Raise the Flag!" they said.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Gao said.

"I am with Ancient World!" Shido said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Riku said.

"Wait, back up!" Paruko said flying closer to Riku. "Youre using the same world most of Disaster used?"

"So, is there a rule against using Darkness Dragon World now?" RIku asked.

"Um, no, I guess not. Its just a little surprising." Paruko said.

"Well, darkness and I have a bit of a history." Riku said.

"Im not sure what that means, but you and gao have the first move, so have at it." Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw!" Gao said as he and riku charged their cards and drew a new one. "I'll call Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon to the center!"

"As for my center, Im going with Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon!" Riku said.

Extreme blow appeared in the center, followed by a new Purgatory Knight, heavy set in appearance with a pair of scissors.

"Hee Hee Hee! Let's cut this guy up!" he said.

"Attack the fighter!" both of them said as both dragons attacked Shido.

10-6

End of move.

Back outside the barrier…

"Its a good thing that we can still pick up paruko's camera feed even while they're still in this arena." Indigo said.

"Its Death Shido's turn now." Paruko said. "On his turn he calls Demonic Fairy Dragon Sorciere, Blade Dragon Emperor Vorpal Spartar and Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu."

"All of you, attack Extreme Blow!" Shido said as they destroyed Extreme Blow.

"Whyd he go at Extreme Blow with all three, isn't his defense only 2000?" Riku wondered.

"No clue but...it means we can go at him harder!" Gao said. "I call Break Shoulder Dragon to the right! And then I'll buddy call Crimson Battler Drum Bunker Dragon to the left!"

"Alright! Lemme at that skull face!" Drum said leaping to the left. "Lets do this!"

"It doesnt matter how many monsters you call that are high in critical, with such low defense it means nothing." Death Shido said.

"I'll equip Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" Gao said. "Drum, clear out Vorpal Spartar in the center!"

"Not a chance! I cast Dragon Flame Cascade!" Shido said as the flames destroyed Drum and Break Shoulder, but Drum returned due to his soulguard. "Huh? Giant Scissor is still on."

"His attack and defense aren't low enough to fall to that spell." Riku said.

"Aaah, how could I forget that?!" Shido said as Drum attacked Vorpal Spartar.

"And Penetrate!" Drum shouted.

6-3

"This will decide it!" Gao said charging in.

"I wont let you! I cast Dragon Prudent!" Shido said protecting himself.

"But you cant forget about me." Riku said. "Since I have a purgatory knight on the field, I'll call Purgatory Knight Crossbow Dragon to my right. Then, I give them up to buddy call Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon!"

Demios jumped to the field and entered the battle.

"I would never think that I would be called to the side of good." Demios said.

"Now, Demios, show Death Shido some pain!" Riku said as Demios charged at Shido and slashed him.

3-1

End of move.

"I have to turn this around. I cast Dragon Emperor Legend! Increase the cards in my hand and gauge as well as my life!" Shido said.

1-2

"And I'll buddy call Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed to the center!" Shido said as Cocytus leaped to the center.

"Whats yours is mine, Including your cards!" Cocytus greed said.

"Our first look at a hundred demons monster. But how do we know what it does?" Riku asked.

"Leave it to me!" Paruko said getting out a scope gun. "I call this my Takosuke Hyper Scope, or Takoscope for short. It can get the deets on any new monsters. Lock on!"

Cocytus greeds card came up.

"Ice Prison Emperor Cocytus Greed. Dragon Lord Attribute, Size 2. Critical 2. 4000 power and defense with 2 abilities and Lifelink 1." Paruko said.

"When I am called to the field, I take one gauge from the opponent and add it to my buddy's." Cocytus said as he took gauge from Gao and Riku and gave it to Shido.

"And thats not all. By paying three gauge, I can now destroy either one of your monsters." Shido said. "Now lets see, which one? Ah, I think I'll choose Drum Bunker Dragon!"

"I will freeze you, foolish monster. All those that dare to defy me will be frozen solid!" Cocytus said.

Drum was then destroyed as Little Land Mu and Sorciere attacked Gao.

"Cocytus Greed, finish off the fighter!" Shido said.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

End of move!

"Its my turn! I call to the right, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!" Gao said as Tenbu appeared.

"Ten bu has taken the stage once more! Be warned, young fighter, for when I am called, I destroy all monsters on my opponent's field!"

"No way!" Shido said.

"Howling Fire!" Tenbu said destroying all of Shido's monsters.

3-2

"Now...I cast Dragonic Charge!" Gao said smirking as his gauge increased. "Riku, Im taking this match. Final Phase!"

"Oh no, you did not just say that!" Shido said shaking in fear as a giant fist appeared in the air as Gao entered it.

"Here it comes! Gigantic Crusher!" Gao said as the fist hit Shido dead on.

2-0

Game Over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Riku.

"Light or Darkness, it doesnt matter…" Gao said holding a fist out to riku, requesting a bump.

"We all fight for the sake of justice!" Riku said as a card floated down as he took it. "Its Cocytus Greed. Maybe we can ask you a few questions when we get back to that HQ. Gao, you handle Cocytus, I'll handle getting the decks back."

"Okay. I'm on it." Gao said leaving the area with Cocytus Greed.

Back at the ships..

"That was incredible, Riku! Now I wanna try that game out!" Sora said.

"You idiot! With all of you stuff you do, theres no way we can find the right world for you to fight for!" Donald said.

"Hey, it could happen." Goofy said.

"Yeah. I'm not giving up on that hope." Sora said.

"Anyway, looks like the deck worked perfectly." Riku said smiling. "Darkness Dragon World, a perfect fit for me."

"Im glad we found someone for it, it was hard to figure out who fit it, but Riku did it like a glove." Tails said. "Even if he did pick it out himself."

"Hey, could you guys imagine if there is a world of light and futuristic dragons to go in hand with that one? That would be incredible." Pinkie said.

"There are Legends of that world being reality. They call it...Star Dragon World." Rainbow said. "Abby told me about it when we were travelling together back in Vestal."

"Ive heard monsters can combine with one another. Crossnize, i think it's called. But its just a legend. Theres no player thats ever been able to build a deck of cards, let alone find a single Star Dragon World card or flag." Hope said.

"Star Dragon World huh?" Sora said before getting a grin.

"Oh no. I know that look." Donald said.

"Okay. I'm gonna search the town for Star Dragon World." Sora said.

"Its hard to imagine him finding a Star Dragon world deck." Cat Noir said.

"Dont be so sure. Once Sora has his mind on something, he won't stop till he sees it through." Riku said.

"So we'll just have to see." Donald said. "Hey, youve got a deck, right Goofy? I'm using magic world, Obviously."

"Yeah Goof, what world did you choose?" Mickey asked.

"Dungeon World." Goofy said.

"Dungeon World? For Goofy?" Toma said.

"Hey, they got knights and adventurers there. It sounds kinda fun." Goofy said.

"Hey, you think it'll be weird seeing an Anthropomorphic duck and dog fighting with our friends one of these days?" Rainbow said.

"Dont treat us like freaks! Goofy and I can buddyfight as well as the next guy!" Donald said. "I bet i can even beat dragon boy!"

"Bring it on! I'll roast ya, duck!" Natsu said.

"Alright, take it to the ships arena!" Tails said.

"Well, you gotta admit, things have gotten more lively on the ships now." Jexi said to Hope.

"You would like it that way." Hope said.


	3. Those Who Hate the Sun

Hope received his new deck from Tails.

"Awesome!" Hope said taking it.

"I worked together with baku and balanced out the deck, since those Cyber Soldiers are both Brave Machine and Superhero Attributes. Weve kept in the other Uniform Warriors into the deck, so we can keep it all super heroes, per your request." Tails said.

"Now I have Quartet Five, SuperHeroines, Superheroes and Brave Machines all in one." Hope said.

They walked into the buddy police HQ bride and saw the others there, but also a new face, a Vampire that was stepping out of a Coffin.

"Whoa, havent seen you before." Hope said.

"So youre the one who has beared the name of fighting for the Moon, yes?' he asked.

"Yeah. Wait, you know me?" Hope said. "But who are you?"

"I am Count Dawn, a senior member of the Buddy Police." he said.

"Hes a monster from Legend world and he's still on the force, can you believe that?" Stella said.

"I came to see if the rumors were true about children being enlisted in the buddycard office. Young boys, you should not waste your youth working at the buddy card office." Count Dawn said.

"Wait, we arent enlisted Count." Cat Noir said.

"I know that much. Your friend calls himself the Mighty Sun Fighter, yes? Well you should know I hate the sun." Count Dawn said.

"How can you hate the su…" Lacy said before realizing. "Oh, right. Vampire."

"A Vampire that looks familiar. Have I seen him before?" Tenbu wondered.

"Now, for the real reason I am here. I understand you committed a crime yesterday, Commander I." Count Dawn said. "You snuck that extra fifty cents into your greedy pocket!"

"I gave that to accounting!" Commander I said.

"I have so much more than that…" Count Dawn said.

"Grrr, this'll teach you!" Commander i said raising the screen to reveal the sunlight.

"Ah! Sunlight!" Count Dawn screamed as he turned to dust and returned to his coffin before coming back out as it was closed. "Shame on you, Commander!"

At Ikazuchi's Lair…

"Evil forces speak to me…" Ikazuchi said before grabbing a card. "You have been chosen Next! Awaken! Power of Darkness, Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!"

A large armored two headed dog appeared, howling in its arrival.

"We are the great Twin Headed Hellhound, Orthros, Woof!" the right head said.

"Whats wrong with you? Its supposed to be my turn to say it, bow wow!" the left head said as the two started fighting with each other.

"So its a legend world monster this time?" Sofia asked.

"Weve had no encounters with the Ice Devil Slayer yet, but even so, we cant afford to take our chances." Ikazuchi said. "Do not fail me again, Shido!"

"Yes sir!" Shido said.

At Aibo Academy…

Most of the heroes entered the class room at free period and saw Tetsuya and Zanya with Gao, Kuguru and Baku.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Hope said.

"We were wondering if Death Shido was in fact Shido in disguise." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, i noticed that too. Guy talks the same as him, and he was fighting like him too." Dan said.

"Please, its obvious its Shido. They both have the same voice. Ergo, its Shido." Jibanyan said.

"I have another question. How come you yokai came yet Sunset and Usapyon are still on a cruise liner?" Hope asked.

"Hey, don't blame us for taking a separate liner." Jibanyan said.

"Yeah. We got on the fastest way to you guys we could find." Komasan said.

"She doing alright?" Hope asked.

"Little shaky from taking those hits. But she's recovering very well." Jibanyan said.

"Yeah. She'll be fighting fit in no time." Komasan said.

"Guys, Im gonna go tail Shido and Sofia. Maybe they know something about this." Gao said.

"Let us help too, yo." Tetsuya said.

"This is Buddy Police Business, I cant let my friends get involved." Gao said walking out.

"Gao, hang on a sec!" Hope said. "Hes a little edgy from someone calling him out."

Hope ran out to look for him but saw Orthos run by and back to the school. Gao and Drum then flew after him.

"Alright, good a time as any.." Hope said running after them. He stopped half way at the school to see the students fighting in some mysterious smoke, ortros at the front of the chaos.

"Haha! Anyone who breaths this smoke will gain the irresistible urge to punch someone in the face, bow wow!" the left head said.

"Hang on a second, why are you doing all the talking all of a sudden, woof." the right head said as they fought.

Hope stood as far away from the smoke as Gao and Drum, who had invoked his full Decker Form, was almost ready to punch one another but resisted as Count Dawn arrived and saved them. Sofia then teleported Orthros away as Shido was with the heroes.

"Whats going on?" the right head asked.

"Where are we, bow wow?" the left asked as well.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll do as I say." Sofia said.

"Count!" Hope said running up. "Thanks alot, but what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood." he said holding his cane as an umbrella.

"Thanks a bunch, Count. If it wasn't for you, I would have hurt my buddy." Drum said hitting the count in his back making him drop his umbrella.

"Not again. The sun!" Count Dawn said as he turned to dust and blew off. He then reformed in another coffin. "Careful, i may not look it but that really stings!"

"We cant risk the heroes and the buddy police finding out Shido was Death Shido before, so I'll become Death Shido and capture Tenbu myself." Sofia said holding the black skull. "Darkness Barrier!"

The skull was tossed as it surrounded those on the ground with black smoke, bringing them to the same demonic arena.

"Like we never left…" Drum said as the others came to the middle

Sofia was up on the other end wearing a different outfit than the one Shido wore.

"It's Death Shido!" everyone but Hope and shido himself siad.

"You must defeat me in order to leave here." Sofia said.

"He sound different to anyone?" Gao asked.

"Death shido is your opponent, so you must fight her… wait.. I mean, fight him!" Sofia said.

"Odd to say the least…" Hope said.

"In order to escape this place, you must fight and defeat me." Sofia said.

Paruko and Takosuke teleported in.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko said popping out. "I'll even go to other worlds to do a play by play!"

"Count Dawn, before you fight, allow me to fight with gao." Hope said. "Its his school, so hes gotta protect it."

"Very well. Do as you wish, fighters of the sun and moon." Count Dawn said.

"It looks like Aibos Former Janitor up until the defeat of Kyoya Gaen and Flux is gonna team back up with Gao!" Parujo said.

"Will you drop that already?" Hope said.

"Sorry but that's all a lot of us see you as considering the long amount of time we saw you scrubbing hallways." Paruko said.

"Well, no matter what you see me as, im a hero, and Im game." Hope said.

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend!" Sofia said.

"Emergency Launch, from the eye of a storm! Luminize! Beaming Sunshine Guardians!" Gao said.

"Crossing the Paths Between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all Enforcers of Justice! Luminize! Moonlight Enforcers!"

"Here we go again. Buddy….FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"I'm with Hero World!" Gao said.

"I'm also with Hero World!" Hope said.

"I fight for Legend World." Sofia said.

"Death Shido take the first move, Summoning King of Forests, Zladorog, increasing his gauge and dealing 2 damage to gao." Paruko said. "And now its the turn of the duo that Swept the ABC cup!"

"Who wouldve thought we would be fighting side by side and using the same world?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Now I transform!" Gao said. "Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic!" he said now in white armor with a futuristic design.

"Nice one. So youre using Transform to fight in this world." Hope said.

"Yeah but… this feels really awkward. I cant move in this." Gao said removing all except the gloves and boots. "Thats better. Now I call Cyber Police, Assault Leader to the left, and to the right call Buddy Police, Decker Drum!"

"Oh yeah!" Drum said leaping to the right.

"Cyber Police Assault!" Assault Leader said appearing.

"I'm armed, and dangerous!" Drum said.

"The Gao formation." Hope said.

"Hey, if it aint broke dont fix it. No matter what world we fight for." Drum said.

"I now cast Hyper Energy, followed by drums special ability!" Gao said.

"When the kid pays 2 gauge, I can destroy a monster on the opponents field. Targeting Zlatorog and fire!" Drum said destroying the monster.

"Assault Leader, attack Death Shido!" Gao said.

"Roger that!" he said firing his rifle.

10-8

"Here comes the cavalry! Cyclone Bunker!" Drum shouted.

8-5

"Now I'm coming at ya!" Gao said.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" Sofia said.

"Now it's my turn to have a go. I call Cyber Soldier, Gambler Girl to the right and Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill to the left!" Hope said as they were called out.

"And the Race begins!" Racer frill said.

"It is time for you to test your luck." Gambler Girl said.

"Wow, a new hero world Monster! Takoscope Time!" Paruko said. "Cyber Soldier, Gambler Girl! Superheroine and Brave Machine Attribute, Size 1, Critical of 1, 5000 power and 3000 defense."

"When I am called, my fighter gets to draw a card. If its a monster, I gain another critical. If its a spell, I can destroy your hand and if its an item, I can take your gauge." Gambler Girl said.

"No matter what, its a good result. Now come on, im feeling lucky!" Hope said drawing. "Yes, a monster! Gambler Girl has 2 critical. Now I equip! Parallel Saber, Pleasant Neutral!" Hope said gaining a sword that was half black and half white.

"Check that sword out! Its got two sides!" Kazuichi said.

"It must be a reference to Hope and Despair, right Nagito?" Nana asked.

"Yes. He seems to have a liking to the fact that he opposes despair and brings hope." Nagito said.

"Youre wide open, no monster in the center! Everyone, lets hit him together!" Hope said.

"With our combine criticals, this is your final curtain." Gamber girl said.

"Time to end the race before it even continues on, love!" Racer said.

"I cast...another Holy Grail!" Sofia said protecting herself from the attack.

"Darn it! Was hoping to end it there…" Hope said.

"DOnt worry, we'll get her next turn." Gao said.

"You wont get another turn." Sofia siad. "Draw, charge and draw! I call Waweldrahe to the left, and buddy call Twin Headed Hellhound, Orthros to the right."

Orthros quickly leaped to the left.

"Time to play." the right head said.

"We'll crush you both!" the left followed.

"Locking on to Twin headed Hellhound, Orthros!" Paruko said aiming her Takoscope at him. " "Wydar Sarkal and Olympus attributes, Size 2. Critical 2. 5000 power and 3000 defense."

"I equip famous sword Hrunting and then cast Decree of Durahan, giving my monsters Double attack." Sofia said. "Waweldrache, I invite you to do a link attack with me."

"Hes coming. I move Racer Frill to the center!" Hope said.

"You got it, love." Racer said moving to the center as she took the attack.

"In that case, Orthros, attack gao!" Sofia said as orthros pounced.

"This old Dog does know a few new tricks." the right head said.

"When we inflict damage to an an opponent, we can destroy a monster or item!" the left said.

"I cast Justice will Prevail!" Gao said.

"Hah! Shouldve paid attention when Gao equipped Rampage Sonic to himself! Now he ggains a power boost and counter attack!" Hope said.

"Rampage kick!" Gao said piercing right through them/

"That hurts!" the left head said.

"Oh suck it up, you big baby!" the right said.

"Fine, lets just see how you like it!" the left said biting the right before they vanished.

"Fine. Waweldrache, attack the assault leader!" Sofia said as it destroyed it.

End of move.

"Were still here, so lets finish this." Hope said.

"Way ahead of ya man. I activate Drums abilty to destroy Waweldrache!" Gao said.

"Break!" Drum said destroying the monster. "Now prepare to say goodnight!"

"I cast Holy Grail!" Sofia said.

"You've got no hand cards left, so here we come!" Hope said.

"Card Frenzy!" Gambler Girl said tossing cards at Sofia.

6-5

"And here comes the boom!" Hope said slashing through her.

5-3

"And now, final phase!" Gao said as the rest of Rampage sonics armor reattached.

"Get a load of this! When gao has Rampage Sonic equipped and the opponent has 3 or less life, he can pay two gauge to activate this impact!" Hope said.

"Rampage….BLASTER!" Gao said hitting Sofia with all he had.

3-0

Game over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Hope the Victor!

"Double the fighters for hero world…!" Hope said.

"Double the win!" Gao said as Orthrus fell into his hands. "Just like I thought. That dog was one of the Hundred Demons."

Later…

"So the sun doesnt affect you when its setting." Hope said.

"I feel i should make an apology." Count Dawn said. "I said children could not fulfill the duties of a legitimate officer but it appears I was wrong. Please forgive me, Mighty sun and moon fighters."

"You bet!" Gao said as his sun shirt showed.

"Hmm? Ah!" Count Dawn screamed as he turned to dust.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Hope said.

"Wonder if sunscreen would help him?" Gao asked. 


	4. The Life of a Buddy Police Trainee

"Power of Darkness, power of Evil! Power of the hundred Demons!" Ikazuchi said summoning another demon, and this one was ragged and hat a mouth on its stomach.

"From Ancient World, I am Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness! Feed me! I thirst for more!" he said before gunning for shido.

"Gah! Save me, master!" Shido said.

"That's enough!" Ikazuchi said zapping the beast turning it into a card. "Use this card and bring me Tenbu. Either way, I'll be dining on one of you tonight!"

At Aibo academy…

"So, Gaos been so worked up that hes been getting tired catching Illegal monsters." Hope said walking with Tetsuya.

"Man, thats harsh yo. Hey, you think I could be a Buddy Police Trainee?" Tetsuya asked.

"I dunno, its not my decision. Itd be great to have some extra hands though, but i dont know what it takes. What do you think, Asmodai?" Hope asked.

"Eh. I don't think you'd be cut out for it Tets." Asmodai said. "But there must be some way you can help him out."

"Nothing springs to mind yo. I got it. Let's go talk to Gao's grandma." Tetsuya said.

"Dig it. We can spend time dining on her delicious grub." Asmodai said.

But what Tetsuya had in mind was more than eating, rather cooking for gao. He made some octopus dumpling, but in the next morning, they were mysteriously gone.

And they were not the only things eaten…

"Grand Wilderness escaped?!" Shido asked.

"And he ate your food, and went off for more." Sofia said.

"This is terrible, we could be exposed! We must find him!" Shido said.

"Then we'll use this." Sofia said opening a can.

"Where did you get that? Thats my stash of canned sushi!" Shido said.

Suddenly a sewer grate rumbled and grand wilderness popped out.

"Mine!" he said taking the food.

Meanwhile…

DOnald was walking the streets.

"Argh… stupid Natsu, treating me like i cant buddy fight! Aw, who needs his smack. Im gonna go find a hundred demon and take it on with somebody!" Donald said. "I swear as the kings magician!"

He then saw commotion as Grand Wilderness was raiding a food truck, and gao with Tetsuya in the sky. "Perfect!" he said running at Grand Wilderness. "Bring on the darkness barrier!"

"There! I've found him!" Shido said. "Oh but so have Gao and...some duck. I'll have to use the barrier!" he said tossing it out, sending them to the demonic arena.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko said teleporting in. "Where theres a buddy fight, I'll be there, and… what the?!"

She saw Donald near Tetsuya and Asmodai.

"Is that a...talking, walking duck?" Paruko said.

"I was tryin to wrap my head around it too, yo. Who are you?" Tetsuya asked.

"Donald Duck. A magician from Disney Castle!" Donald said. "Hey, Gao, wake up!"

Gao and drum were fast asleep though.

"Im afraid theyev been pushed to the limits, what with all the sleep and hunger. Its amazing that theyve lasted this long." Tenbu said.

"SO that means i win by default!" Shido said as Death Shido.

"Nu uh. I'm still here!" Donald said.

"Hah! Youre really going to take me on alone, Duck?" Shido asked.

"He aint fighting alone, yo! Im goin in with ya! Magicians stick together, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Seriously? Youre not even buddy police." Asmodai said.

"If im gonna become the future king of Magic world, I gotta represent!" Tetsuya said.

"I know I'm not that strong or as tough as the rest of the guys. But I got a job, to protect the king. And to that extent...I gotta protect my friends, the Dimensional Heroes!" Donald said.

"You guys do have a point." Asmodai smiled and turned to Death Shido and Grand Wilderness. "That food stealing demon doesnt stand a chance against us!"

"Twin Magic world fighters to the rescue!" Tetsuya said.

"That dancing fool and duck will be a piece of cake." Shido said.

"A millennial kingdom, Yo! Where you can play for ages! Luminize! Devil's Millennium!" Tetsuya said.

"Wak! Magic is everywhere! You just gotta know where to look! Luminize! Magician's Kingdom!" Donald said.

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient!" Shido said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Lets raise the flag!"

"Im with Magic World!" Tetsuya said.

"Magic World, that's me too!" Donald said.

"I'm with Ancient World." Shido said.

"Death Shido takes the first move!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar!" Shido said. "Attack the dancing fool!"

Vorpal Spartar charged and hit Tetsuya.

10-7

End of move

"Lets go, my duck Homie! I call Street Racer, Eligas to the left, Demon Realm Warrior Zepar to right and Demon Realm Death Metal Valefar to the center!" Tetsuya said.

"Yeah! I call Chain Magic Master, Link to the right! Then I call Battle Wizard, the Straight to the left! Then I equip, Magician's Staff!" Donald said.

"A Magic World fighter that doesnt leave his center occupied? Youre a fool, duck." Shido said.

"Not a fool. I left it open so I could cast a spell! Each turn that my center is open...I can destroy a monster on our field!" Donald smirked.

"What?!" Death shido said in shock.

"Destroy Vorpal Spartar with Donald Thunder!" Donald said raising his staff as a thunderbolt struck Vorpal Spartar and destroyed it.

"What is with him?" Shido said before seeing Tetsuya's monsters attack him directly.

10-6

End of move.

"Wahahaha! Who's the fool now?" Donald said.

"Nice one!" Tetsuya said.

"You both will pay for this! I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to my center, then Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left. Then I buddy call Grand Wilderness to the right!" Shido said.

6-7

"Let's see what's with Shido's buddy today." Paruko said. "Dragon Lord Attribute! Size 2 and Critical 2. 5000 attack and defense. No lifelink."

Grand Wilderness then attacks Zepar destroying it.

7-9

"When Grand Wilderness destroys a monster, the fighter gets 2 life back." Paruko said.

"In other words, I get more life back the more he eats." Shido said.

His other monsters then attacked Tetsuya.

10-4

End of Move.

"Donald, you must tell tetsuya to just hand me over." Tenbu siad.

"No way. I still have all ten life points, and Tetsuya… youre juet getting started, right?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, Its time for the Main Course, A-dog." Tetsuya said.

"Ive been waiting to hear that." Asmodai said.

"Okay! I cast Nice One!" Tetsuya said. "Then set Solomon's Great Barrier!"

"Hey, dont forget me over here!" Link said. "WHenever someone casts a spell, I can increase my power and defense by 2000."

"So thats why he called link in the first place. Pretty smart." Asmodai said.

"Any good mage serving the kings gotta know how to roll." Tetsuya said.

"Now, Link, Straight. Do a link attack on Sorciere!" Donald said.

"This is not good!" Shido said as his monster got destroyed.

"Oh. And I don't see any monsters in my center so…" Donald said as Thunder came down on Grand Wilderness destroying it. "And I got one for you too!"

Shido screamed as the lightning hit him.

7-5

"Here it comes!" Eligos said attacking Shido.

5-3

"Okay. My turn is about to-" Shido began.

"Final Phase!" Donald said.

"What? Don't tell me…" Shido said shaking in fear.

"Don't mess with us magicians." Donald smiled. "You have 3 life and I have two wizards on the field. I pay three gauge!"

The card he held glowed as around the battlefield, sparkling balls of magic appeared in many different colors.

"Its over Death Shido. But...we're going out in the most festive way possible!" Donald said as the balls charged at Shido. "Fantasia!"

The all hit Shido before exploding into fireworks that decorated the sky.

"Why meeeeeee!?" he shouted.

3-0

Game over! Winners: Tetsuya Kurodake and Donald Duck!

Later…

"You were amazing, Donald!" Sora said.

"I couldnt expect no less from one of my best pals." Mickey said.

"Yeah. You were good, Donald." Goofy said.

"Aw, shucks…" Donald said.

"And thanks to you teaming up with Tetsuya, ive decided to make him a buddy police trainee, same as gao." Commander I said.

"For reals?" Tetsuya asked. "Id be stoked then."

As tetsuya got the badge, Tenbu looked at Asmodai.

"Now that Im looking at you closely, i feel like ive seen you somewhere before." Tenbu said.

"Its probably from TV. I am a celebrity after all." Asmodai said.

"Man, natsus gonna be shocked when he figures out Donald beat Death Shido." Sora said.

"Speaking of which Sora, any luck finding a Star Dragon world Deck?" Donald asked.

"Not yet but I'm not gonna give up on searching." Sora said.

"Thats our sora." Goofy said. "I may fight one of these days too. Still working on my deck and balancing it out though."

"Can I see it?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Goofy said handing it over.

"Hmm. The problem is its mostly adventurers and knights. I'll look about taking a few out and adding some items and spells." Tails said.

"Garwsh. That'd be nice." Goofy said.

"You'll get your chance goofy." Sora said.

"Hyuck. I cant wait." Goofy said smiling. 


	5. Battle of Brothers! Battle Brainbaltes!

It was at night when the cho-tokyo police force foiled a highway robbery of the Kanme brothers. Akaoni and Aooni were arrested while the third one, Kurooni escapes into the river and into the city before being approaching by Death Shido.

"I can help you, so long as you do something for me." Shido said.

"Okay?" Kurooni said.

It was later that he was brought to the hidden lair of Ikazuchi.

"So this is your plan?" Sofia asked.

"Don't you see? Its perfect. Why go at it myself when we can have a seasoned criminal steal Tenbu for us. Its perfect." Shido said.

"Thats right. I owe ya for helping me escape that situation with the fuzz back there, so you can count on me to steal this Tenbu or whatever-giba." Kurooni said.

"Ah. I couldn't agree more." Ikazuchi said walking out. "Just for that, I'll give you two of the Hundred Demons. Power of Evil! Power of Darkness! Power of the Hundred Demons!"

Flying into the air appeared two monsters from Danger World. One was red and had an axe horn on his head, looking dinosaur like.

"Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes!"

The other one was blue, a bit smaller, but bat-like in appearance and could even fly.

"Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes!"

"This is perfect. These two are like my own brothers." Kurooni said smiling evilly.

With Zanya, who had just met up with Ichiro…

"Akatsuki was jealous of Gao and Tetsuya becoming buddy police members before you?" Ichiro asked.

"Yes. Its embarrassing." Zanya said.

"But...he's not wrong." Ichiro said. "I've seen what youve done and personally think you would make a great buddy cop."

"If you approve, being the commander of the Imperial Tokyo Assault Team, I feel honored to hear that. Still, Akatsuki shouldn't have done that." Zanya said.

Ichiro looked serious at this before he saw smoke rising in the city. "You say you wanna become a member of the buddy police? Now's the time to prove it."

"A crime in progress." Zanya said. "Somehow, i think we make a great team."

"And what better way to try out my new deck if hes a criminal fighter?" Ichiro said.

They both ran to the scene to find Kurooni wreaking havoc with Foonbaltes and Kibaltes. But before their chaos could continue, they were stopped in their tracks by Zanya and Ichiro.

"Thats as far as you go!" Ichiro said.

"The Police Commissioner's kid, and that Imperial Tokyo Assault force commander-giba." Kurooni said.

"My name is Ichiro Ogami and I can't allow someone like you to continue your path of destruction." Ichiro said.

"You wont stop me-giba. Lets see what you two got." Kurooni siad.

"Fine by me!" Ichiro said. Zanya then looked behind him.

"Im sensing danger…" Zanya said before a crowd of girls piled on top of him as he froze up.

"Oh, I see. That van is from an all girls private school." Ichiro said. "What a string of bad luck."

The darkness barrier was then tossed as it transported them to the demonic arena.

"Were live from the darkness arena where Kurooni Kanme is challenging Ichrio Ogami, commander of the Imperial Tokyo Combat Revue and Zanya Kisaragi!" Paruko said.

"Okay. I've picked Foonbaltes as my buddy so lets begin." Kurooni said.

"Well, old friends time to get reacquainted! Through the shadows and cherry blossoms! They strike for the sake of justice! Luminize! Ninja Squadron!" Ichiro said.

"Secret and silent. But you can still hear the sound, of my mighty sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Ninja Arts Type 2!" Zanya said.

"Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path! Behold their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Danger!" Kurooni said.

"Lets...buddyfight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"Katana World!" Zanya and Ichiro shouted.

"I fight for Danger World!" Kurooni said.

"On Kurooni's turn, he summons Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga and deals 3 damage to Zayna. Now it goes to Zanya and Ichiro!" Paruko said.

"On my side of the field, I call Shiden to the right. After Cyber Analyse, I call Kirigakure Saizo to the left, and buddy call Tsukikage to the center!" Zanya said.

"Now...I call Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro to the left, and then I call Yumi Ninja, Suiha to the center!" Ichiro said. "Once more, once Suiha enters the field, I can search my deck for a ninja that's size one or lower and add it to my hand."

"Now Shiden, attack Gaelcorga!" Zanya said as the ninja slayed them. "Then Tsugikage and Saizo will link attack Kurooni!"

10-6

"Now I double attack with my two ninjas! Move Out!" Ichiro said as his ninjas attacked as well.

6-2

"Final Phase!" Zanya said. "I pay one gauge to activate Super Lethal Formation! Not only do iset one secret sword card, but all ninjas on both our feilds gain 1000 attack."

"If it doesn't activate right away, I'm not scared. My turn! I buddy call Foonbaltes to the right, then Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar to the center, then Kibaltes to the left!" Kurooni said. "Now, attack that Tsukikage in the center!"

The three dragons attacked Tsukikage only to be foiled by Nanomachine Body Replacement.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that. Our go!" Ichiro said.

"After Shiden destroys Elyrseagar…" Zayna said.

"Wait….I think that should be as far as we go. I have a feeling he has something in wait." Ichiro said after Elyrseagar was killed.

"Heh. You should have done that assault. Now combine! Foonbaltes and Kibaltes into Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes!" Kurooni said as appearing in the center was a large combined dragon.

"Let's get a look at him." Paruko said. "Duel Dragon Attribute. Size 3 and Critical 3. 8000 Attack and 7000 defense."

"Soulguard, Move, Penetrate, Counterattack… four strong abilities at its disposal." Ichiro said.

"Now, attack that ninja of the Imperial Commanders. Attack Suina!" Kurooni said.

"I cast Art of Heat Haze!" Ichiro said as Brainbaltes attacked Suina and then Ichiro.

10-7

Then Suina came back.

"When I cast Art of Heat Haze, I can give a size 2 or smaller monster on my field the soulguard ability." Ichiro said.

"Then I guess I end my turn." Kurooni said.

"Lets just get rid of Brainbaltes altogether. I dont have to worry about using Lethal formation, so long as youre with me, Ichiro." Zanya siad.

"Right." Ichiro said. "Together, you and I make an unstoppable team!"

"Unstoppable? Dont make me laugh!" Kurooni siad.

"Its true!" Akatsuki said from above.

"Akatsuki?" Zanya said.

"He mustlve gotten caught up in the arena." Ichiro said.

"Big Z's always had Ichiro to get his back, ive seen them fight hundreds of times!" Akatsuki said.

"Its true!" Ichiro said as both their ninja's link attacked Brainbaltes only for it to come back twice and counter attack. "And...its time we ended this." Ichiro said taking a deep breath. "Final Phase!"

"No way! But i still have Brainbaltes in my center! How can you use an impact-giba?!" Kurooni said.

"This impact card allows me to attack as many times according to the number of ninja I have in the drop zone. I have 4 of them!" Ichiro said as cherry blossoms decorated the field as two swords appeared in his hands.

Kurooni and Brainbaltes were confused by the scenery before Brainbaltes was slain before Ichiro approached Kurooni. "Face defeat! Memories of a Cherry Blossom City!" Ichiro said slashing through Kurooni.

3-0

Game over! WInners: Zanya Kisaragi and Ichiro Ogami!

Later…

"Commander Ogami, i must thank you for that brilliant performance together with Young Kisaragi. Because of that, per your request, I will be honored to make him a Buddy Police Trainee, same as Gao and Tetsuya." Dawn said placing a badge on Zanya's uniform.

"Thank you, sir." Zanya said.

"But, Trainee, I'm not liking it anymore. From this moment, we are starting a new division. You are now, the Buddy Police Youth." Count Dawn said. "And I will be your leader."

"And were gonna be fighting with you guys." Hope said.

"I wouldnt have it any other way." Gao said.

"Hmm?" Count Dawn said before seeing the sun shirt. "Gah!" he shouted before turning to dust.

"Not much of a leader if you ask me." Tenbu said.

"Yeah. We're on the right track with the buddy police!" Jexi said. 


	6. Meow Meow! Cat Sith in Boots!

It was at the nearby mall near castle where Odd and Sonata were already on the scene of a date.

"Thanks for the ice cream, my big time director." Sonata said.

"Anything for my number one star." Odd said. "Plus, coming here helps me think about my next film. I'm thinking...a love story."

"Oh, that sounds…" Sonata said before looking into Castle to see a small cat in hat and boots battling. "So...cute."

"Is that…" Odd said taking out the card manual. "Its Cat Sith in Boots, from Legend world. Whats he doing buddy fighting?"

"Meow! Why cant I win?!" Cat Sith asked.

"Uh, scuse me." Odd said. "Have you been here alot of times?"

"Never mind that. Look at how cute he is!" Sonata said. "That hat, that face and those boots. He's like a little musketeer." Sonata said cuddling with the cat.

"What is with this one?" Cat Sith asked.

"Sorry, but she really really likes cats." Odd said. "Um, anyways. You seem to be losing a lot."

"Not my fault. These guys are cheating somehow. Even that cat there!" Cat Sith said pointing to a normal cat.

"Meow." it said shrugging its shoulders before walking off.

"Uh...Have you even been following the rules?" Odd asked.

"Well i know i charge and draw and call monsters… but thats just about it." Cat Sith said.

"Aw. Poor widdle kitty. He's as clueless about this game as I am." Sonata said.

"I'll say. When I told you about it, you brought a stuffed rabbit." Odd said.

"I thought you said bunnyfight." Sonata said.

"See? She gets it." Cat Sith said. "I only came here to have fun buddyfighting."

"Oh…." Sonata said. "Light...thing. Odd, your friends know the game like the back of their hands. Have them teach little Cat Sith here."

"Okay." Odd said.

On the ships….

"So lemme get this straight. This little guy is from Legend World?" Hope asked.

"Yep. He's the cutest little thing to jump into my heart." Sonata said. "And he needs you guys help to learn about Buddyfight!"

"Im a little confused with the rules. I have this deck with me. Are any of you good with Legend world?" Cat Sith asked.

Jexi looked the deck over. "Hmm. A Fairy themed Deck. Interesting." Jexi said.

"So you fight with these cards too, mr Jexi?" Cat Sith asked.

"I'm a Legend World user myself so I know about its attributes." Jexi said.

"But you never fight often. Youve gotta get out more." Luffy said.

"I fight when its necessary, not cause I have to." Jexi said. "But, teaching him to buddyfight shouldn't be a problem for us."

"Great! How about this? Jexi fights with Cat Sith and Sonata." Odd said. "That way, they can both learn."

"Yeah! And the rest of us can help them!" Pinkie said.

"Perfect. To the ships arena!" Tails said as they all went there.

"Sorry, but I'm not fighting." Jexi said.

"Then who is?" Hope asked.

"That would be...me." Lucy said.

"Lucy? What world did you pick?" Natsu said before getting hit.

"Legend World stupid. You should know. You were there when I got the deck." Lucy said.

"And you got a copy of that sweet Dual Card. Zodiac, i think it was called?" Happy said.

"Yeah. Its not my buddy but its in my deck. I use a Star themed deck. So, me against Sonata works perfectly." Lucy said.

At the stage.

"Alright you two. First thing youve gotta do is Lumenize your deck!"Hope said.

"To become stronger than I was yesterday, I will overcome any obstacles! Luminize! The Legend of Fairy Blade!" Cat Sith said for Sonata.

"High above the sky! They shine down upon us! All 88 of them! Luminize! Cry of the Stars!" Lucy said.

"Now...lets Buddy….Fight!" Erica said.

"Raise the flag!" both of them said.

"I fight for the crown flag...oh! Legend World!" Sonata said.

"I also fight for Legend World!" Lucy said.

"Buddyfight is one super fast game, so try to keep up." Hope said.

"Okay, so its Lucy's turn, right?" Sonata said.

"Yeah, i think she draws a card first." Cat sith said.

"Bzzt! Wrong!" Rainbow said. "The player who goes first cant draw."

"Meow! Thats why i was called out so many times for drawing when i went first!" Cat Sith said.

"Yeah, but I won't make that mistake! I call Moon Celestial, Selene to the center!" Lucy said as a woman in a moon shaped hat appeared. "Now attack the fighter!"

10-8

End of Move

"Okay, so Draw! Charge and Draw!" Sonata said. "Now to call a monster!"

"Remember, you can only call monsters so long as their size number doesnt go over 3." Hope said.

"There are three ways to do that. Summon 3 size 1 monsters, a size 2 and size one, or just one size three monster." Robin said.

"I got this! I buddy call Cat Sith to the Right! Then I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!" Sonata said.

8-9

"Shes equipping an item already?" Lucy said.

"Now, Cat Sith, attack Selene!" Sonata said.

"Here it comes meow!" Cat Sith said slaying Selene.

"Now here comes...the attack...thing." Sonata said attacking Lucy.

10-7

End of Move

"Not bad. But we're just starting! I call Pisces Starsentinel, Pisis to the right! Then I call Aries Starsentinel, Arieez to the left, then I buddy call Aquarius Starsentinel, Aquario to the center!" Lucy said.

7-8

"Now for some abilities! With Aquario, I add three cards from my deck into the gauge! Then with Arieez, by discarding one card from my hand and paying one gauge, I destroy Hrunting! And with Pisis, by paying one life, I add 2000 power and defense to Aquario!" Lucy said.

8-7

"Wow, cool!" Happy said.

"Shes using the star sentinels as reminders of her Spirits. But also…" Hope said. "She has Aquario as her buddy to remind her of the real Aquarius."

"Aquarius was someone Lucy cared a lot about. But if she didn't, we probably wouldn't be standing here. Sometimes, goodbyes are painful, but they eventually come." Jexi said.

"Now, Pisis, attack Cat Sith in Boots!" Lucy said.

"Right, mam." Pisis said as she took out Cat Sith.

"Then Arieez and Aquario link attack on Sonata!" Lucy said.

"Use a Spell!" Hope said.

"Uh, right! Holy Grail!" Sonata said defending herself.

End of move.

"Man that was too close…" Sonata said. "But I still havent figured out what Cat Sith really does."

"Even though hes Size 0 with less critical and attack then most, he's got one big ability up his sleeve." Hope said. "Can you see it?"

Sonata looked hard at Cat Sith's card and counted up the fairy type monsters in her drop zone.

"I see it!" SOnata said. "I call Cat Sith to the left and Equip Hrunting again!"

"Whats she planning?" Lucy asked.

"Cat Sith, clear out the center!" Sonata said.

"Is she joking? Aquario is stronger that Cat Sith. She can't get past him." Lucy said.

"I cast! Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee! I can destroy a card on the field with this and I pick Aquario!" Sonata said as Cat Sith leapt over Aquario and attacked Lucy.

7-6

"Time for the grand Finale! I activate Cat Sith's Abilty!"

"Behold the Gift of the Marquis!" Cat Sith said gathering Energy from the cards in the drop zone.

"Whats happening?" Nami said.

"She figured it out!" Hope said. "See, cat sith may look weak, but hes got a real game changing ability. He can add three critical to any item when there are 10 fairy cards to the drop zone."

"I've been discarding cards during the game. And added 3 Hruntings just in case. Hrunting already has three critical, so three more is 7!"

"Its 6 but still very good." Odd said.

"Here you go!" Cat Sitch said passing the golden Orb into Hrunting and making it larger.

"Split in two By one blow!" Sonata said executing a downward chop.

6-0

Game Over! Winner: Sonata Dusk!

"Yes! I am the winner!" Sonata said celebrating with Cat Sith.

"So, does this mean I can be buddies with Sonata?" Cat Sith asked.

"Actually, becoming buddies isnt that easy. YOu gotta go out and find the perfect match. It cant be just someone who loves cats, more like someone like you and your drive to be strong." Hope said.

"I see. Thank you all for everything." Cat Sith said turning into a card and flying out.

"Noooo! Cat Sith, dont leave me!" Sonata said chasing after it. "I love you so much!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Odd said in shock.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sora today?" Riku said.

"Dont know, but the portal to Dragon World was left open for some reason." Tails said. "And there were reports of someone with Sora's description going through it."

"Oh no, you think he took the search too far?" Donald asked.

"He may think that Star Dragon World is somewhere in dragon world. Only in his head…" Pit said.

"He might be on the right track. He's doing what his heart commands." Mickey said.

"Lets hope he succeeds." Hope said. 


	7. Crossnize! Star Dragon World!

Sora was seen falling through the sky with keyblade in hand as he smirked. "I know I'll find it here. Star Dragon World." Sora said.

He landed and saw Tasuku just finishing up battling the Purgatory Knight, and winning.

"Attack with Jackknife, Gold Ridder!" Tasuku shouted as he inflicted 5 damage on the knight.

"I activate Dragonic Charge!" he added. "Final Phase! Impact!" he shouted as a large sword appeared in the sky as a dragonic arm held it. "Gargantua….PUNISHER!"

The sword slammed down as the knight was slain.

Game over! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!

"So that's the Tasuku guy I've heard about from the others. He's pretty good." Sora said.

"Huh?" Tasuku said as he saw Sora. "I didnt realize anyone else was here. Who are you?"

"Oh, me?" Sora asked. "I'm Sora. Youre Tasuku, right?"

"Yeah, thats me." Tasuku said.

"And I am his buddy-" Jack began.

"Jackknife Dragon. I know about you guys." Sora said. "You're...Gao's rival."

"You know Gao?" Tasuku asked.

"We're good friends." Sora said smiling.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and Tasuku was now wearing bright white armor. Jack had also changed, adapting on futuristic armor.

"Those looks, its gotta be!" Sora said. "Youve gained the use of Star Dragon World!"

"And perhaps I should allow you to use it as well." a voice said as a large dragon appeared before them.

"Armordragon Deity, Dyanis." Tasuku said.

"You are Sora. A wielder of the Keyblade." Dyanis said.

"Yeah. I am." Sora said.

"But, I am wondering if you are deserving of this power." Dyanis said. "I know of your recent history. You failed your mark of mastery exam and nearly fell to darkness at the hands of Xehanort."

Sora looked down for a moment. "I know I was weak at that time. But...I won't let it happen again. Yen Sid...he's told me there are people connected to me that need my help one day. And...I wanna do all I can to do that!"

"I see. Then you are indeed worthy of wielding Star Dragon World." Dyanis said as a deck appeared in Sora's hands.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"I shall take my leave now. And I will tell you this, as you travel, you will become stronger, Sora and then one day, you will attain it. The power of Waking." Dyanis said before vanishing.

"Power… of waking?" Sora said before seeing that a Hundred demons monster was near by, and he had tenbu.

"Hey!" Sora said making the dark elf demon in black armor stop.

"And here i was thinking i could get away unnoticed. Who dares to call out Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim?" he asked.

"We do!" Tasuku said.

"Thats Tenbu you have there. You think Im gonna let you get away with him? He belongs to gao!" Sora said.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Heim asked.

"I'll buddyfight you!" Sora said.

"We both will!" Tasuku said.

"Heh. No skin off my bones if I finish both of you off." Heim said.

"Alright, Bring it on!" Sora said. "But...its against the real you!" Sora said pointing to behind a ruin wall where the real Heim was.

"Clever." Heim smiled as he began to split.

"Oh no. We fight with honor here!" a voice said as several Drum Dragons were surrounding the area.

"This world and its code. Fine, you want me? Here i am!" Heim said jumping to a building with Shidos core gadget. "Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize, Hundred Legend!"

"Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!" Tasuku said.

"All across the worlds, we follow our heart no matter what! Luminize, Dragons of Heart!" Sora said.

"Raise the Flag!" the three said.

"Legend World!" Heim said.

"Star Dragon World!" Sora and Tasuku said as flags with futuristic dragons floated behind them.

"Star Dragon World? No matter. I call bronze giant, Talos to the center! Attack Tasuku!" Heim said.

10-7

End of Move

"Our go now!" Sora smiled. "I call Brown Dwarf, Crewgar to the right, then I'll buddy call Neo Braver, Ars Grande to the left!"

"How grand it is...to meet someone of such heart." a dragon with a sword and shield and cape said.

"He looks...like an…" Heim said.

"An Adventurer? He is. He's a dual card. He fights for Star Dragon World and Dungeon World!" Sora said.

"I'll call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left!" Tasuku said.

"Okay, Master! Looks like its my time to shine!" Shadowscare said.

"And I'll aslo buddy call! Star Guardian, Jackknife to the right! Then I equip Star Saber, Asteroid!" Tasuku said. "Now, Shadowscare, attack Talos, then Jack go for Heim!"

10-7

"Don't leave me out. Ars Grande!" Sora said as Ars attacked.

7-5

"Now I go!" Tasuku said.

"I cast Holy Grail!" Heim said.

End of Move.

"My turn now!" Heim said. "I call Loki the Ehrgeiz to the left and then I buddycall myself to the right!" he said as Talos appeared in the center.

"Why is Talos there? He wasn't called, and we beat him." Sora said.

5-6

"When I'm called onto the battlefield, I can call a size 2 monster from the drop zone. Now Loki, take out Shadowscare!"

Loki swiftly eliminated Shadowscare.

"Then I'll cut you up, blue hair!" Heim said.

7-5

"Talos, attack him!" Heim said.

"Not so fast! I cast Proto Barrier!" Tasuku said protecting himself.

End of Move.

"Now, I call Dragonarms, Artiliger to the right and Dragonarms, Cavalier to the center!" Tasuku said. "Crossnize! Cavalier!"

"Dragonarms loaded." Cavalier said breaking apart in the sky as it flew to Jackknife as its blaster like arms attached onto Jackknife's claws. "Loading complete."

"Cavalier Sword!" Jackknife said.

"A monster equipping another monster?" Heim said.

"That's right! Dragonarms can be put into the soul of another monster to gain a new power, that's what crossnize is." Tasuku said.

"WOw! Can you do it too, Ars Grande?" Sora asked.

"All Neodragons can crossnize." Ars Grande said.

"In that case…" Sora said grabbing a card.

"I wouldnt do that. You already have a full field." Tasuku said.

"Not if I use a size zero! I call Dragonarms Edge Shooter and Crossnize with Ars Grande!" Sora said.

"Dragonarms loaded!" Edge Shooter said doing the same thing as Cavalier as a gun attached to Ars Grande's arm. "Loading complete."

"Edge Shooter...long shot!" Ars Grande said.

"And...when Edge Shooter is added to the soul of a Neodragon, I can deal one damage to the opponent." Sora said.

Ars Grande fired a shot at Heim.

6-5

"Now Jack, lets link attack Talos!" Tasuku said as they destroyed him together.

"You wont beat me that easy!" Heim said.

"Oh, and did we mention that when Cavalier is added to a soul of a neo dragon, it gains penetrate?"

"So take this!" Jackknife said attacking.

5-2

"Artliliger, fire!" Tasuku said as it fired.

2-1

"Big deal. I can finish this when my turn comes." Heim said.

"Final Phase!" Tasuku said.

A new giant sword, shiny and new, came out of the sun.

"A light that shines a bridge to the future! Edge of the soaring star! Impact! Radiant…..Punisher!" Tasuku shouted as the sword came crashing down on Heim.

1-0

Game Over! Winners: Tasuku Ryuenji and Sora!

"Star Dragon World...really is amazing." Sora said happily as Tasuku offered him Heim and Tenbu.

"Here. These should go to you." Tasuku said.

"You're not coming back?" Sora asked.

"I'm gonna stay here a bit longer. But I'll return someday." Tasuku said.

"Until then, good luck to you." Jack said.

Sora came back through the portal and into the rift.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy said piling on him.

"Where have you been? Weve been looking all over town." Lucy said.

"I dunno, have you tried looking in Dragon world?" Hope asked as Sora was laughing. "What's so-" Hope began before Sora held up a card with the Star Dragon World Flag.

"I told you guys...I would find it." Sora smiled.

"Man, i bet it wasnt easy." Riku said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I think Gao might be looking for these." Sora said holding up the Tenbu and Heim cards.

"I get them to him right away." Hope said.

"So now, we can add sora to the list of people who fought. Counting Riku and DOnald before him… that just leaves Goofy." Happy said.

"I'll be fightin someday." Goofy said.

Meanwhile, in the snowy mountains, they shook as a creature broke through the ice on one and walked out.

"I have grown tired of waiting. I can't wait for my friends to see me." it said.


	8. Sunset Returns! Vs Ziun

On a ship that was sailing for Cho-Tokyo, a familiar red and yellow haired girl was seen on the bow with red white and blue clothes.

"Well, that was a fun little detour." Sunset said.

"Yeah. But you have to admit, it was worth it to detour to the USA." USApyon said.

"No regrets here. I'm fighting fit and we have a good deck of new friends to use." Sunset said. "Didn't think we'd buddyfight again, but I'm looking forward to it."

They landed in prt as sunset changed to her original outfit and disembarked. She then saw a small creature that was gray and beastly in appearance with Skull Warrior motifs.

"Excuse me, young lady?" it asked.

"Yeah?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" Sunset asked.

"Have you seen my friends anywhere by chance?" he asked.

"Fraid not, though I don't know what they look like. Do you?" Sunset asked.

"Hmm...nope. Can't remember." he said.

"Then why bother asking something like that if you don't even know?" USApyon said.

"I do not know. All I know is my name at least. I am Ziun." he said.

"Well. I'm Sunset, and the astrorabbit is USApyon." Sunset said.

"You befriend Yo-kai, i see." Ziun said.

"Yeah. I make friends with a lot of Yo-kai." Sunset said. "Just came back from America on a friend making tour of my own idea."

"A-what is ca?" Ziun asked.

"Nevermind…" Sunset said.

"I think i see a lot of potential in you. Will you buddyfight me?" Ziun asked.

"Buddyfight you?" Sunset asked as Ziun shifted to his full size.

"Of course. Now, Luminize your deck, lets fight!" Ziun siad.

"Uh, sunset? You really wanna fight this guy?" USApyon said.

"Dont tell me youre scared, USApyon. It could be fun." Sunset said readying her deck for luminization. "Okay, youre on! Be it Japan or the USA! These guys can be found almost anywhere! Luminize! Merican Dream!"

"If you think you could stop me, you're welcome to try! Luminize! Disaster Charge!" Ziun said drawing cards from an orb similar to Tenbu's.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I use Katana World!" Sunset said.

"I'm fighting for Katana World too!" Ziun said.

"I'll go first! I call Adult Making dog, Otonabull to the center!" Sunset said as a small bulldog in a hat tie and carrying a briefcase appeared.

Alarming!

Charming!

Oh so very Charming!

Charming! Charming! Charming!

CHARMING!

"Otonabull!" the dog said before swirling a wine glass. "Most people like myself are over card games like these. We've outgrown them." he said.

"Okay, attack Ziun!" Sunset said.

"Well, fighting is one thing that never gets old." Otonabull said hitting Ziun with the case.

10-9

End of Move.

"Only one critical? You must be setting up for something. In that case…" Ziun said. "I call Lighting Speed,Tsuiusagi. Attack Otonabull!"

"Flying Thorns of Moonlight Mist!" she said nailing him.

"Im getting too old for this…!" he shouted before vanishing.

End of Move.

"Nice. My go again. I call Clumsy Car, Myccar to the right!" Sunset said as a red car appeared there.

So Tough!

So Tough! So Tough!

Tough!

"Myccar!" the car said.

"Next, I'll call Zipper Star, Packer to the left!" Sunset said as a green star with a zipper mouth appeared.

Delirious!

Mysterious!

Mysterious Tribe!

"Packer!" he said.

"Finally, I'll call Astrorabbit USApyon to the center!" Sunset said.

Marvelousy!

Super Shady!

"USApyon!" USApyon said.

"A triple attack formation." Ziun siad. "Shes good."

"I'll hit you with everything ive got! Go get em, my friends!" Sunset said.

Myccar was the first before spinning and taking out Tsukiusagi and penetrating to Ziun before being destroyed itself.

9-7

"Lets go, Packer!" USApyon said.

"Let's zip your zipper way down." Packer said as it attacked Ziun.

7-6

"Here I come!" USApyon said.

"I cast Demon Way, Oborogenbu!" Ziun said.

End of Move.

"Hes good. But ive got things set up with USApyons ability. And, with Packers own ability, I've hidden away a card that only appears during the next turn. One I'm planning to use to win." Sunset thought.

"I buddy call myself to the center!" Ziun said leaping in. "You will bow before me, the First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!"

"First Omni Beast Lord?" Sunset said.

"I've never heard of this guy before. He's unknown." USApyon said.

"Now. Here I come! And you should know, when I attack alone, my attack cannot be nullified!" Ziun said charging for USApyon.

"Oh no, I cant activate Vader Mode, hes right!" USA[yon said struggling with the buttons on his helmet before Ziun took him out.

"And...Penetrate!"

10-7

End of move.

"I didnt realize he had that kind of ability." Sunset said.

"Hey! Its been a turn. The card you set inside of me can now be used." Packer said coughing it up.

"Perfect." Sunset said smiling. "This monster isn't exactly Merican, but it is powerful. First, I set the spell, Kings Throne Room! With this, I can tribute two Yo-kai from my deck so I can call this guy. I call….King of the Yo-kai, Enma!"

Ladies and Gentlemen...King Enma!

Enma, Enma…!

Wow, its really him! Enma!

Enma! Enma Enma!

Enma!

"Enma!" Enma said appearing in the center.

"Incredible, youve even befriended the king of all Yo-kai." Ziun said.

"Yeah, but she can be a little slow summoning me." Enma said. "So you're Ziun. Gotta say, you don't look that impressive as Nurarihyon and my old man told me about."

"Do not take me so lightly. EVen if i cant remember my friends, I still remember our mission. To stop Yamigedo." Ziun said.

"Yamigedo?!" Enma said.

"Uh, Enma? Whos Yamigedo?" Sunset asked.

"Something from a dark age, girl." Enma said. "But he's long gone. If this guys who I think he is….then its gonna be a great day to beat him." he said smirking.

"Okay. I activate Enma's ability. By adding three yo-kai to his soul, he gets 3 added to 2 critical!" Sunset said.

"Begone you!" Enma said snapping his fingers eliminating the Ziun in the center. "By the way...you should know...I have triple attack!" Enma smiled evilly.

"Oh no." Ziun said as both attacks hit him.

6-0

Game Over! Winner: Sunset Shimmer.

"You are strong, Sunset. That was a great fight." Ziun said. "But I am sorry to tell you about Yamigedo so soon."

"Its fine. She's just not ready for an old tale." Enma said.

"Who the heck is Yamigedo?" Sunset said.

"Well, I guess theres no sense in telling you the tale. Nurarihyon told me about it cause he witnessed it." Enma said. "Once thousands of years ago, there roamed a large demonic beast. This was the leader of the Hundred Demons, Yamigedo. It would travel across the worlds devouring worlds and even universes. There actually used to be 20 universes instead of 12."

"What? No way. So...how was he stopped?" Sunset asked.

"Well, eight monsters from the Beast Universe appeared to battle it. Each from a different world. Embodying the four elements Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. And the other four embodying four species: Beast, Dragon, Demon and Deity. With their powers, they sealed Yamigedo on an unknown world where he is sealed up to this day." Enma said. "But, with these rumors of Hundred Demons going around, I would think of one thing happening...they wanna wake the old demon up."

"That...sounds awful." Sunset said.

"Hmm." Enma said. "I think I'm gonna stay in the human world a while longer to check things out." Enma said walking off.

"You;d best seek your friends out." Ziun said.

"And what about you? You wont find your own if you dont remember them." Sunset said.

"I'll stay in a resort near the mountains. Maybe the relaxation will help me to remember." Ziun said. "As for you, I wish for your safety."

"Yours too." Sunset said as she ran to the ships.

Friends. They can be anything, and join anyone.

Sunset rounded a corner and saw everyone outside.

"Hey guys! Im finally here!" Sunset said.

You too can make friends as well. How many will you make?


	9. The Wandering Hundred Demons Hunter

Sunset had returned to the group and told them the story Enma had shared with her.

"So, these Hundred Demons that keep showing up are trying to wake this guy, Yamigedo, up?" Usopp asked.

"Looks like it. And I think Enma went to make sure they haven't woken Yamigedo yet." Sunset said.

"If hes the leader of these Hundred Demons, his power could be absolutely insane. He maybe even stronger as or more powerful than Zerefs books and could even kill him." Riku said.

"Yamigedo….I know its strange. But I have a feeling that I've heard that name somewhere before. But I don't remember where." Mickey said.

"And while were on the subject of the Hundred Demons, anyone else notice the guy who was always on the hunt for em?" Donald asked.

"You mean that hunter guy?" Toma asked. "I know him. I've been following him for a bit."

"The same one? Biker in red clothes, Pompadour, has some Motorcycle handlebars growing out of his head?" Weiss asked.

"Same one. He's been on a frenzy lately trying to collect as many Hundred Demons as he can." Toma said.

"And the buddy police have picked up on him too. Gaos looking for him." Cyrille said.

"Im gonna go out and find him again." Toma said heading out and grabbing his deck.

"Dont start picking a fight with him!" Applejack said as he left.

Toma tracked him all the way to the shopping district as he found him and his buddy, a small red dragon, eating some food like crazy.

"Oh, this is so good!" He said.

"I wonder what those guys are doing, taking so long with the drinks-ki?" the dragon asked.

"Other guys?" Toma asked hiding as the door opened.

"Sorry it took so long, chief!" a voice said as three humanoid dragons in clothes came out.

"Gah!" Toma said falling out of his hiding place.

"Hey!" the hunter said.

"Its him again." the dragon said.

"Not just a buddy, but an additional three monster crew? WHo are you guys?" Toma said.

As if on cue, the kanji for 'rage' appeared and the first dragon, red with a large left arm posed first.

"I'm Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle!" he said.

It was followed by the kanji for 'gossamer" as the dragon with flames painted on his arms appeared.

"I'm Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord!" he said.

Then the kanji for 'soul' as the largest of the three appeared.

"And I'm Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King!" he said.

The Kanji for 'head' appeared last, representing the little red dragon.

"And dont forget about me! I'm Dragon Kid, Ricky!" Ricky said.

Then appeared kanji above them.

"And together we are...the Raging Spirits!" they all said.

Toma was speechless before the three Dragon Emperors surrounded him.

"DOnt just stand there, say something!" they said.

"You guys….are super cool!" Toma shouted.

"Whoa, that came outta nowhere." the hunter said.

"But what do you think youve been doing, sneaking around and following us all this time-ki?" Ricky asked.

"Uh… well i…" Toma said.

"Those hero guys want me outta the way so the buddy police can take credit for my captures." the hunter said.

"Why those little…! Im gonna send em a message through this kid." Ricky said.

"Make it quick, we got demons to hunt." Enma said.

"Here I come!" Ricky said ready to punch Toma, only to be futily swinging his arms as Toma was laughing.

"He acts tough and is very funny." Toma said.

"So, why were you following me?" the hunter asked.

"Easy, I wanted to know why you were hunting the demons. Also...I thought it would be fun to shadow you." Toma smiled. "You're someone I think is super cool."

"Well, didnt think we'd get fans." the hunter said. "But if you wanna know why im hunting Hundred demons… you gotta fight me." he said cracking his hand.

"I dont really wanna hurt you literally, so… how does a Buddyfight sound?" Toma asked. "To be honest, I'd hurt you pretty badly if we fought for real."

"This kid...he's got some weird energy." the hunter thought. "I think I like it."

His hair then twitched.

'Hundred Demon detected-ki!" Ricky said.

"Gonna take a rain check on that fight. Later!" the hunter said riding off.

"Well, good thing cool biker guy didn't notice me taking a some of his hair." Toma said as he sniffed the strands. "There's the scent." Toma said as he ran after the hunter.

Meanwhile, the hunter landed and was able to resist the Hundred Demon, Red Dragon Igneel's control and tried to crush it in card from with his fist, but it resisted. He chased it all the way to whehre Shido and Sofia were.

"Well looky here, its got friends." the hunter said.

"Found ya!" a voice shouted as Toma was charging at him. "Ah! Death Shido!"

"Oh, not him. Anyone but him." Shido said.

"Huh? WHy does this guy act like he knows me?" Toma said.

"Oh, good. Hes still able to be fooled by disguises." Shido thought.

"So, you gonna hand that Hundred Demon over?" the hunter asked.

"Only if you beat Death Shido in a buddy fight. ANd if you lose, you have to do whatever we say." Sofia asked.

"So if I lose, I become your Errand Boy?" the hunter asked.

"Forget it. He won't become that cause he and I are gonna kick your sorry butts." Toma smiled.

"I have Igneel on my side, I shouldnt be worried about wild boy." Shido thought. "Very Well, a 2-on 1 it is! Go, darkness barrier!"

The three of them appeared in the demonic arena ready for a good clean fight.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko said appearing with Takosuke. "What a treat! We have our old friend Death Shido against Toma and...the Hundred Demon Hunter I guess. Lets get ready to buddyfight!"

"Heh. Here we go. From the wild, these mighty dragons have evolved and gotten amazing power! Luminize, Dragons of the WIld!" Toma said.

"It's all the rage with Boppers who are totally hip! Luminize! Emna Alliance! Nice To Meet You!" the hunter said.

"Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient!" Shido said.

"Here it goes again. Buddy...fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" they said

"We fight for Ancient World-ki!" Ricky said, struggling to hold the flag.

"Ancient World!" Toma said.

"I fight for Ancient World as well." Shido said.

"On death Shido's first move, he summons Sorciere and inflects 2 damage to Hundred Demons Hunter! Now lets see what this combo of manly spirit and wild insticts can do!" Paruko said.

"Our go!" the hunter said. "I pay two gauge and call Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle!"

Billion Knuckle then appeared on the left.

"Then I equip Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao!" the hunter said.

"My turn! I call Lake Dragon, Testaria to the left then I call Blue Dragon Thunderhorn to my center!" Toma said.

Billion Knuckle then attacked the dragon in the center as the hunter punched Shido himself.

10-8

"Now, let's go!" Toma said as his dragons link attacked Shido.

8-4

End of move.

"Urgh...i need some protection! Vorpal Spartar to the left, Sorcier to the right, and Little Land Mu to the center!" Shido said calling out his signature three dragon Lineup. "Vorpal Spartar, attack them!"

Vorpal Spartar fired his blades at Hundred Demons Hunter before Billion Knukle got in the way and took the attack himself, quickly reviving with Soulguard.

"You wanna axe the kid and the chief? You gotta go through me first!" Billion Knuckle said.

"No way! Howd you do that?" Toma said,

"We Dragon Emperors have the ability to redirect an attack meant for you or the chief, and take it ourselves!" Billion Knuckle said. "It's called..!"

"Dragon Lord Stand of Courage!" they said.

"A stand of courage huh? Just when I thought you couldn't be cooler." Toma said.

"If you think this is cool, think again. I dont just have soulguard. Counterattack!" Billion Knuckle said destroying Vorpal Spartar.

"Grr. Let's attack both at once. Get Billion Knuckle and Testaria!" Shido said as both dragons got destroyed.

"Billion Knuckle!" the hunter said.

8-6

"And my dragon." Toma said.

10-9

"So, you go with lifelink too, huh?" the hunter asked.

"A lot of dragons in the wild have it. But….my life would hurt either way...seeing a good friend fall!" Toma said.

"You said it! Our move!" the hunter said. "I pay 2 gauge and call Champion Lord to the left! Then I buddycall Dragon Kid Ricky to the right!"

6-7

"Good things come in small Packages!" Ricky said.

"A size 3 and zero line up, huh?" Toma said. "Well, I don't even need to buddy call for this one."

Ricky quickly dealt with Little Land Mu as Champion Lord hit Shido.

4-2

"Wait, theres more. My Double Attack!" CHampion lord said.

2-0

Game Over! Winner: Hundred Demon Hunter and Toma!

"Yes!" Toma said.

"I wanted that fight to go on a little longer, ki." Ricky said.

"Well, the fight doesn't last long when two Ancient World users fight together." Toma said.

"You said it man." the hunter said. "Hey, its Ban Enma by the way."

"Ban Enma. Cool name. I'm Toma. Its a pleasure to meet you." Toma said.

"You sure about this, ki? Telling this kid your name?" Ricky asked.

"It just shows we share some trust." Toma said. "I hope we get to fight for real sometime, Ban Enma."

"Same here, kid." he said before riding off.

Meanwhile, at a shrine in the mountains, King Enma had arrived.

"The Fuchigami clan. They're the ones who were tasked with protecting Yamigedo's seal. Maybe I should make myself human to….huh?" Enma said before his eyes opened wide to see stone statues everywhere.

"What..this is one of….no." Enma said as he ran across the settlement to a shrine as he looked in shock. "So, Tenbu and Ziun showing up wasn't just coincidence. It was a sign. He's free." he said shaking looking at an empty shrine. "Yamigedo is free."


	10. A Fight of Legends

Jexi was walking the grounds of the castle of the Amanosuzu group as he saw Gao and Drum battling many fights.

"So...that's their plan." Jexi said as he gripped a fist. "Ultimate Color….Crumbling Fist!" he shouted destroying a way as he jumped through. "Bring it...oh." Jexi said seeing Gao and Drum had vanished.

"It seems as if youre too late-bia." Suzuha said.

"So, they have you possessed you now huh? No worries. I'll beat it right out of ya with a fight." Jexi smiled holding a deck.

"Excuse me, young color fighter…" Dawn said appearing from his coffin. "But you should not fight this alone."

"Count Dawn?" Jexi asked.

"I believe it would be fitting if we did this together." Count Dawn said.

"Works fine for me." Jexi said. "Throughout history, there have always been heroes to save the day! Luminize! Heroes of Mythology!"

"Bask in the brilliance of the Dawn messages of justice! Luminize! Dawn Army!" Count Dawn said.

"Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power-bia! Luminize! Hundred Magic!" Suzuha said.

"Buddy...fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!"

"We fight for Legend World!" Count Dawn said.

"I fight for Magic World, bia." Suzuha said.

"Suzuha takes the first move, summoning Sky Poet Amon and attacking Count Dawn!" Paruko said.

10-7

End of move.

"I have forgotten how much fun this was. Now it is our turn. I call Night Witch, Clear to the left and Wolfman, Guts to the center. Then, I buddycall myself to the right!"

7-8

Jexi was looking at Dawn as he saw into Dawn's aura as something came to his mind. "Seventh...Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn." Jexi said.

"Youre good." Count Dawn said. "Yes, I am the Seventh Omni Lord."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jexi said. "I just said that without thinking. But, I can't just leave you all alone. I call Fairy Knight, Daione Shee to the right, then I buddy call Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur to the center!"

10-11

"A dual card for a buddy, Bia?!" Suzuha asked.

"Don't see it like that. This is more than some dual card. This card is a symbol...of my friendship with Hope!" Jexi shouted.

"I attack Amon with myself! Diliculum!" Count Dawn said destroying Amon.

"Now were all free to attack! Cmon, Daione Shee lets show the boys how its done!" Clear said as the two of them attacked.

10-5

"Im not gonna take that! Cmon, knight!" Guts said jumping over to attack.

"Solomon's great shield!" Suzuha said.

"This is why I did not join." Arthur said attacking Suzuha.

5-3

End of Move.

"I will strike back, Bia!" Suzuha said. "I will now buddy call Mysterious Decarabia."

3-4

"Now we play rock paper scissors." Suzuha said.

"My game." Jexi said as they plated as Jexi pulled paper as Suzuha pulled rock. "Paper covers rock. So, I get to destroy a card and I pick Decarabia!" Jexi said.

"No…" Suzuha said surprised.

"That was well played." Count Dawn said.

"Thanks. I'm a bit of a rock paper scissors champ." Jexi said. "And since she doesn't have any monsters to attack...its time for us to get back at it."

"SHall we end it with an all out attack?" Count Dawn asked

"Yes." Jexi said as their monsters all attacked Suzuha and won the game. "It was short but we got the...ah!" Jexi said as he fell to the ground.

"Child! What is wrong?" Count Dawn asked.

"I sense...a very powerful and evil aura nearby. Its not like anything I've ever felt." Jexi said shaking.

"It cant be…" Dawn said.

Outside…

"Devour him!" Ikazuchi shouted in the courtyard.

Ikazuchi was here, and he just finished off Asmodai, who was revealed to be the Second Omni Demon Lord as Yamigedo devoured him and obtained his true form.

"What...that thing..its massive. It could devour the world if it wanted." Kirito said.

"It can. You're looking at the monster Enma warned us about in the story, Yamigedo." Mickey said.

Hope ran and saw Asmodai alright.

"Asmodai, are you alright?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, i replaced myself with one of my doubles. But...i did lose half my power." Asmodai said.

"But how come you didnt tell us you were the Second Omni Lord right off the bat?" Hope asked.

"I didn't want Tets involved...or worse...for you guys to stick your nose into it." Asmodai said.

"Well Im in it, and so is everyone else." Hope said as a Barrier activated. "And theres even one more on our side!"

'Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Tasuku said as he and Jack appeared.

"Tasuku!" Gao said.

"You wanna fight someone? Fight me!" Tasuku said.

"Fine by me." Ikazuchi said.

"Ive got your back, Tasuku!" Sora said.

"Sorry, but this is on my own." Tasuku said. "Now, buddy fight me!"

Ikazuchi grinned as he summoned his freakish core gadget. "Hundred Demons lurking in the Darkness, Destroy and Rampage! Devour the world! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!" Ikazuchi said.

"Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!" Tasuku said.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Hyakki Yakko! Parade of Hundred Demons!" Ikazuchi said as a flag with resemblence to Yamigedo's face appeared behind him.

"Parade of Hundred Demons? Wait, that isnt a world!" Usopp said.

"Its not a world." a voice said as they saw King Enma approach.

"Enma!" Sunset said.

"Its a special generic flag, allowing anyone to use cards that have the Hundred Demons attribute." Enma said.

"Incredible." Ichiro said.

"I start by calling Purplish Greed Dragon, Peluda to the center and then Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera to the right! Zazamera, attack the fighter!" Ikazuchi said.

10-8

End of move.

"Is that all you got? Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast Dragonarms Factory! I discard a dragonarms from my dec and draw two new cards. I pay one gauge and one life to equip Star Saber, Asteroid. I call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left, then buddycall Star Guardian Jackknife to the right." Tasuku said.

7-8

"Peluda and Zazamera's thunder mines activate!" Ikazuchi said.

8-6

"Thunder Mine?" Hope said.

"Its an ability the hundred demons have." Enma said. "When certain conditions are met, they can inflict one damage point to the opponent."

"In this case, a size 2 and 1 monster was summoned, but its hard to tell which dragon activated for what size." Pinkie said.

"Zazamera has the size 2 thunder mine and Peluda has the size one. Seems kinda obvious." Sugarcoat said.

"I knew what to expect. Crossnize!" Tasuku said equipping Jackknife with Cavalier.

"Engaged! Cavaleir Sword!" Jackknife said.

"Jack, do a penetrate attack!" Tasuku said.

Jack charged in hot as he destroyed Peluda while hurting Ikazuchi.

10-7

"I will go next, master!" Shadowscare said.

"I won't allow it. I cast Hundred Demon Sorcery, Ryubokushihai!" Ikazuchi said destroying Shadowscare. "And I regain one life."

7-8

"You'll need it." Tasuku said.

Ikazuchi's turn soon came back up. "I recall another Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda to the center and Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre. Then i equip Thunder Claw, Narukami! Then increase my hand with Hundred Demons Tome of Judgment and cement my formation with Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons! I order you to devour them all!" Ikazuchi said.

Both Vouivre and Peluda attacked Tasuku as Zazamera moved in.

"I cast Proto Barrier!" Tasuku said.

"I'll just devour you myself." Ikazuchi said destroying Peluda as he charged at Tasuku.

"I cast Earth Barrier!" Tasuku said.

4-5

Both Tasuku and Jackknife continue to deal damage to Ikazuchi till he was down to 2 life.

"Yes! Go Tasuku!" Hope said.

"Afraid you're getting to cocky." Enma said. "Ikazuchi isn't finished yet. I have no doubt's...he's gonna use that one."

"I buddy call..to the right..the most powerful beast that is hungry for destruction! Devour them all! Great Fiend, Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi said as Yamigedo moved to the field as it grabbed Zazamera and Vouivre and devoured both of them before letting out a ferocious roar.

"So, this is Yamigedo." Sunset said before the barrier broke as a whirlwind of darkness surrounded the battle before subsiding showing Ikazuchi and Yamigedo both gone.

"Theyre gone!" Erica said.

"What a massive demon. That presence was even more powerful than any of the guys in Tartaros." Ichiro said. "No, they don't even come close to it."

"There's a reason why that presence reminds you of the Etherious demons of Tartaros. Cause Yamigedo and the Hundred Demons, they're Etherious as well." Enma said. "They're demons that were created by the Black Wizard himself."

"No way… Zeref even made Yamigedo and his Legion?" Gray asked.

"How many demons can one guy have?" Lucy asked.

"Zeref created thousands of demons so that one of them could finally kill him. But, so far, none of them have succeeded." Enma said. "Even Tartaros tried to erase magic in order to find him, but that failed too."

"We know, weve seen it happen." Hope said. "But Yamigedo doesnt even feel like killing Zeref. Its only like he wants to eat."

"Because he knows he can't do it the way he is now." Enma said. "Most likely, he's trying to build up more power and energy. Yamigedo gains more power with every world it devours. And the only way that it would happen to become all powerful is to devour the Omni Lords."

"So we wont know if he will or wont kill Zeref." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Yamigedo is an unpredictable creature. What's going on in its mind as well as the mind of the guy controlling it is beyond even me." Enma said. "But, that doesn't change things. The only way to stop Yamigedo is to seal him back up and to do that, we need the Omni Lords."

"So let's get back to the HQ and figure this out." Hope said.

Meanwhile, Suzuha transmitted a message.

"The only way to stop this threat is with the Eight Omni Lords! But its likely that they have lost their memories and are hiding among us, not knowing who they are! We must find them, before its too late for our world!" Suzuha said.

And so, with sights set with Ziun, Ban, Kazane, Kiri, an unknown fighter, the message had spread throughout this entire world. But, what will happen as a result of this? The real story...is just beginning.


	11. Yamigedo! Great Fiend Who Devours All

Back at Buddy Police HQ, everyone had just arrived to see Tasuku back on the force as the Youth Divisions Leader.

"Good, everyones here." Count Dawn said. "Now, as Im sure you know by now, we must gather the eight omni lords. We already have some of them."

"Theres Gramps Tenbu first of all." Gao said.

"The Fifth Omni Dragon Lord." Tenbu said.

"And Count Dawn, you said you were one, right?" Zanya asked.

"Yes. I am the Seventh Omni Earth Lord." Count Dawn said.

"And next up…" Hope said looking at asmodai. "Huh?" he said seeing Asmodai with a finger over his mouth to signal him to keep quiet. "Never mind…"

"Well, there's the First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun." Sunset said.

"You have met Ziun, Ms. Sunset?" Count Dawn asked.

"We battled Ziun at the port. I actually knew he was one before. Nurarihyon told me about the Yamigedo and Omni Lord story when I was young. He actually witnessed it." Enma said.

"So according to legend, that just leaves Air, Fire, Water, Deity, and Demon." Jexi said.

"Yeah. There were even 2 secret Omni lords. But they never showed up to support the fight." Enma said. "From Hero World and Darkness Dragon World."

"Huh…" Hope said.

"Wait, I think we met the Darkness Dragon Lord one. Remember the fight with Flux last time we were here?" Lacy asked.

Flashback.

"I buddycall, to destroy you and send you to your doom, Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz!" Flux said.

End Flashback.

"Negubalz. Flux's buddy with his signature deck." Hope said.

"Negubalz.. I know that name." Tenbu said.

"Is your memory still getting in the way of remembering him fully?" Hope asked.

"No. I remember him clearly. He was actually supposed to be the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord." Tenbu said.

"He was? But...how did he…" Hope said.

"He was obsessed with power and wanted all of the power of the Omni Lords. So...I fought him and broke his five horns. He left Dragon World after that." Tenbu said.

"Horns?" Hope asked.

"Every Omni lords number and title is determined by two things. Their Emblem, which glows when in proximity of another fellow Omni, and the horns on their head equal to their number." Count Dawn said.

"Oh, so the horns on Tenbus helmet and the one on his nose represent him being the fifth." Lacy said.

"But… i dont see any on the Count." Tasuku said.

"I can." Indigo said. "Four hair points, his two mustache points and his beard. 7."

"Well spotted, Ms. Zap." Count Dawn said.

"But even with the horn system, it's gonna be difficult to identify them. Guess we'll have to see them face to face then." Sora said.

"So, who do ya think this Ikazuchi fellers gonna go for next?" Goofy asked.

"If I had to guess, I will be next." Tenbu said.

"Hes already gotten a sample of you. Now he wants the whole dish." Odd said.

"I saw the look in that brats eyes that night. No doubt his ambition is aimed at me." Tenbu said.

Suddenly they heard a crash and rumble.

"Urgh!" Jexi said cringing to a familiar dark aura.

"He is here…" Count Dawn said.

Yamigedo was positioned on top of the HQ and roared loudly. He then reared his head back and started gnashing on the building, eating it from the top.

"He's trying to eat us!" Kazuichi said.

"So lets get out there and kick his ass before he eats this whole building!" Natsu said as they pulled out and engaged Yamigedo.

"I'll get him!" Gray said. "Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow!" he shouted firing at Yamigedo freezing its arm solid.

"You got him!" Gao said.

"Keep going, my love!" Juvia said as Gray fired at Yamigedo's limbs and tail.

"It may be some monster, buts its still a demon." Gray said.

Yamigedo was stopped for a moment as it started to break free.

"Not good. Its trying to break out." Gray said. "Ice Make...Silver!" Gray shouted freezing the building as the body of Yamigedo.

"At this rate, we wont even need the omni lords!" Luffy said before Hope noticed Ikazuchi flying down to Gray.

"Gray, look out! In front of you!" Hope said.

"I see him." Gray said as Ikazuchi appeared before him. "So your the one pulling the strings."

"I know you as well. Youre Silver's son. COme to Slay Yamigedo, eh?" Ikazuchi said. "Arent you more occupied trying to find the greatest creation of Zeref? Yamigedo tells me its called...E.N.D."

"Yeah. I wanna kill that thing. Its the whole reason my father went through all of that crap. All those demons, they made my life a living hell. So...I'll tear all of them down!" Gray said.

"Oh, gray…' Juvia said.

"YOure very determined. I can tell youve even beaten tartaros." Ikazuchi said as Yamigedo pulled harder, the ice starting to crack. "But even the King of the Underworld, none of those Demons… are more powerful enough to stand up to Yami gedos Hunger!"

Yamigedo roared and shattered the ice. He then grabbed a large chunk of the Ice Devil Slayer magic created ice, and ate it, not feeling any pain.

"H-He just ate Grays Devil Slayer Ice!" Happy said.

"So...my magic isn't enough for this guy. I had a feeling." Gray said. "So...I'll leave it to him." Gray smirked jumping off as Gao was behind where he was standing.

"Gramps Tenbu wanted to issue a fight challenge. If you win against me, you can have him. But i wont let it happen." Gao said.

"I will be feasting on him. You cant stop me." Ikazuchi siad.

"Drum, dont hold anything back." gaos said.

"I never do." Drum said as Gao got ready to Lumenize, and so did Ikazuchi.

"Burning like an inferno, with limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!" Gao said.

"Hundred Demons lurking in the darkness, destroy and rampage! Devour the world! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!" Ikazuchi said.

"Buddy...fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!"

"Im with Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hyakki Yakko! Parade of Hundred Demons!" Ikazuchi said.

"I'm up first. And I call Break Shoulder Dragon to the center and attack Ikazuchi!" Gao said.

10-7

End of move.

"I barely even felt that. Now i call Vouivre to the left, Paruda to the center and Zazamera to the right! And I equip Thunder Claw, Narukami! And I set Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons! My minions, attack without mercy!" Ikazuchi said.

Vouivre cleared out Break Shoulder, allowing Paruda and Zazamera to attack Gao.

10-7

"Paruda, give me your strength!" Ikazuchi said as he destroyed it to increase Narukami's critical. "The time has come to Devour you myself!"

"Not on this turn! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

7-8

End of Move.

"Gaos in the lead for right now, but with those Thunder Mines, how long will it last?" Aelita said.

"Okay. Here we go. I equip Dragoblaze and then I call Tenbu to the right!" Gao said.

"Vouivre's thunder mine activates when a size three monster is called!" Ikazuchi said.

8-7

"It will not stop my ability to destroy all monsters, even Poluda, which was revived with Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons. Howling Fire!" Tenbu said destroying all the monsters and attacking Ikazuchi.

7-4

"But the question is, why did he even unseal Yamigedo in the first place?" Hope asked.

"Whats it to you?" Ikazuchi said. "All you need to know is that I have the power to end this world, and all the others in the universes! The Mighty Ikazuchi."

"So even if Yamigedo is done with this world…" Lucy said.

"Hell go on to devour every other world in existence, until hes powerful enough to kill his own creator." Ikazuchi said. "And when he dies, so does E.N.D and every other pathetic Etherious who failed to kill him!"

"Oh man, the secret is out." Hope said.

"Yamigedo… how much does he know about E.N.D?" Jexi asked.

"Only its name. Its never seen the real deal, only the book its sealed in." Ikazuchi said.

"Just the book? Well, that's a good thing." Hope sighed.

"But, with all the worlds devoured, will find his creator and destroy him along with the book. We'll destroy it before E.N.D has to be called out of it to fight!" Ikazuchi said.

"Is that why you went out of you way, undid the seal on the Fuchigami clans mountain?" King Enma said as the fight progressed.

"That wasnt the real reason. Worshipping the omni lords and tasked with guarding Yamigedo, it was like we were living in slavery. Then, I met a man who told me about unsealing Yamigedo. I unsealed it and everyone in the clan except me….they all turned to stone!" Ikazuchi said.

"A man? Who was this…" Hope said before he started shaking in fear. "This feeling….I haven't…"

"So cute. You still shake in fear when I come around...Jonah." a voice said as Hope looked to a rooftop to see a man in a suit with a top hat with a comedy mask over his face.

"N..no." Hope said shaking in fear.

"The Ginova Family!" Gemini said.

"Of course you'd be here." Daisy said only shivering a little.

"Fyuhiko? That guys a Genre General, right?" Erica asked to see Fuyuhiko shaking a bit.

"Y-yeah. He's one of them. One of the most terrifying. You're looking at the Genre General in the Comedy seat, Harlequin." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yah-hahahah! Oh sweet daisy and Jonah, or… is it Hope now? Yes, thats right. You abandoned your old name." Harlequin said as the two of them still shook in fear.

"What is with you guys?" Ciel asked.

"Whenever we did something bad when we were kids….Harlequin would torture and punish us severely, leaving bruises, cuts, even broken bones. He might look like a normal person, but he's a heartless monster." Daisy said.

"Yes. The most enjoyable part of your youth. I always enjoyed our time together." Harlequin said chuckling a bit.

"Youre sick!" Ibuki said.

"Hes even worse than Junko…" Mukuro said.

"I just had a feeling you might come here. I mean why not. You get to play hero all you want with these fun little card games." Harlequin said.

"And youre suddenly now turning on dad? Is that it?" Hope asked.

"Hmm? Honestly, I could care less who's in charge, as long as I get to have my fun, a monkey could be in charge for all I care." Harlequin laughed.

"So then…" Ikazuchi said summoning two monsters. "Would you think youd like to join me?"

"How so?" Harlequin said.

"The Hundred Demons exist only to destroy and rampage. Side with me and them, you can have as much fun as you want. Your hunger is for pain and suffering. Why not ally with me and-" Ikazuchi said before noticing Harlequin on a different rooftop laughing.

"Sweet sweet boy. I was already on your side. I allowed you to free Yamigedo so you could be free. I simply came to enjoy watching you buddyfight and devour Tenbu!" Harlequin said.

"Then you won't be disappointed!" Ikazuchi smiled. "Rampage Chizomegumo and Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon. And with Zeon's ability, I recall Peruda from the drop zone. Now, we attack!"

Chizomegumo attacked Gao.

7-5

Before Peruda could attack though, Gao used Dragonic Formation to make Tenbu block.

"You are worthless!" Ikazuchi said destroying Peruda as he and Zeon Link Attacked Tenbu destroying him and recalling Peruda to the center.

End of Move.

Gao tried to rally by calling drum, but Ikazuchi countered the attack.

"Its time, my boy. Call the fiend you unsealed and offer the demons you have as his feast to battle!" Harlequin said.

"Yes. Its time! I buddy call to the right! Devour the Hundred Demons! Great Fiend Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi said as Yamigedo devoured the demons on the field.

"Now can we see what Yamigedos all about?" Hope said.

"Im trying to scan him." Paruko said. "But my takosope cant read his data correctly!"

"You can't seem to trust gadgets like that these days." Harlequin said.

As Ikazuchi attacked, Yamigedo moved to attack Gao.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking its second attack only to be hit by Thunder Mine.

3-2

"Ah. You see, Yamigedo's thunder mine activates when...an attack is nullified." Harlequin said.

"Now, I'll finish it! Thunder Claw Narukami!" Ikazuchi said slashing Gao.

2-0

Game Over! Winner: Ikazuchi!

"Gao...lost." Tetsuya said.

"But, he never loses." Zanya said.

"Ah! Well done, my boy! Well done!" Harlequin said applauding Ikazuchi. "Now...I think you definitely earned your meal."

Yamigedo and Tenbu then engaged in battle before Yamigedo grabbed Tenbu by his neck.

"My only regret is not choosing a worthy heir to my name. But I will do so right now!" Tenbu said firing his Omni Lord Emblem to Drum.

"Gramps?" Drum asked.

"Young Armordragon, you are the next Fifth Omni Dragon Lord." Tenbu said before Yamigedo devoured him and vanished with Ikazuchi.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining. But, the battle is over so its time I took my leave." Harlequin said.

"Harlequin!" Gemini said making him stop.

"Hmmm?" Harlequin said.

"None of us aint gonna forgive you for makin Hopey shiver like that. Were layin it down right now! Youre gonna get beaten, by us!" Gemini said.

"Guys…!" Hope said.

"I see you;ve made some friends." Harlequin said. "But who shall it be for me to fight first...How about….none of them." he said waving his hand as they all vanished.

"No! WHere did you take them?!" Hope said.

"Such rude little friends you have made. But, I will return them if you apologize...like a good dog." Harlequin said.

Hope had no choice.

"Im… Im sorry." Hope said.

"There we go. You should know you cant be a match for me. We will meet again." Harlequin said vanishing before the Hope Squad returned to where they were.

"WHoa! That was wild, what did he do?" Toma said.

"SOme sort of teleportation art." Ichiro said.

"That smug masked freak. If i had one more second id… i couldve firebended him in the face!" Korra said.

"That was one of Harlequins powers. He has immense magic powers that have no limit. He's an unbeatable monster...one that we can't face." Hope said dropping to the ground.

Mukuro then walked up and gave hope a slap to the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hope said.

"Since when is the Ultimate Hope supposed to be despairing over just one disappearing act?" Kazuichi siad.

"YOu guys…" Hope said.

"No ones invincible. Youre just believing he is, its what your heart is telling you after what hes done." RIku said.

"Guys…" Hope said. "Thanks…" he said getting up. "Harlequin, he's done horrible things to me and my siblings when we were kids. But...I'm not gonna sit back and take his crap anymore."

Daisy then stood up her self. "Youre right. We arent kids anymore, but we were when he was around. No more hiding, its time to grow up!"

"Thats the spirit, you two!" Nekomaru said.

"Were gonna beat that masked guy. Its not over until its over." Toma said.

"I got more beef with him than anybody. I just became the full avatar, and he just whisks me off? Not letting that slide." korra said.

"Were gonna face every last one of the Genre Generals…" Hope said. "And Im gonna save my family from Cindrey...even if I have to lose my life to do it!"

The Hope Squad was peptalking one another as Jexi and his group watched.

"He's really grown a lot since that first day." Jexi smiled. "I'm actually wanting to see his ambition through. And I can tell you guys feel the same."

"All this time, we knew him as someone who wanted to be just a hero for the fun of it, only a game." Dan said.

"Besides...we can't just let that masked moron get away with what he's done to him." Luffy said.

"Yeah. We'll rip that mask right of his face and punch it real hard!" Natsu said.

"I couldn't agree more." Jexi said.


	12. Knights vs Ninja! Zanya vs Goofy!

"I cant Believe we lost tenbu.. To that monster." Juvia said.

"We shoulda been more active. Were heroes, arent we? Why didnt we do more?" Knuckles asked.

"He was lost to Yamigedo in a buddyfight. We couldn't interfere." Jexi said. "Plus with the building and people in danger, we couldn't just let them die."

"Hmmm…" Goofy said.

"SOmething on your mind, Goofy?" Sora said.

"Y'know with that Harlequin guy… something about him showing how to unseal Yamigedo just dont feel quite right." Goofy said.

"Hmm. You mean, you think he wasn't the only one in this plan. Like, he was working with an accomplice?" Naoto asked.

"If he admires this Ikazuchi fella and he was already on his side… shouldnt that mean he should be with him?" Goofy asked.

"You're right. He should have left with Ikazuchi, but instead he went the other way. He might be with them, but the two of them aren't particularly close." Vector said.

"Harlequin… whats his game in all this?" Daisy asked.

"Never mind that for now. The number one priority right now is finding the other Omni Lords before they do." Tails said.

"Right. So far, we know about the ones for Dragon World, Legend World, Katana World and Darkness Dragon World. But for the 8 required ones, we still need Magic World, Dungeon World, Ancient World, Star Dragon World and Danger World." Levy said.

"Yeah. The 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th and 8th. From what Count Dawn said, they should still be on this world. So, we'll search parts of the world to try and find one." Valentine said.

"We'll fan out and try to identify the ones via horn number or omni lord emblem, aura type, whatever. Just when you find em, report to the Buddy Police." Hope said.

"I'll try and find Ziun. I know what he looks like so it won't be hard for me to find him." Sunset said.

"That Ban Emna guy is pretty tough. Maybe I could get him to help us." Toma said.

"The rest of us will look for any leads regarding the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th and 8th lords. I think Zanya is looking for Ziun right now." Hope said.

"Of course he is. I hear Ziun battled him after I did and lost." Sunset said. "He wants to defeat him and make Ziun part of his deck."

"Well, we're gonna try and find Ziun too!" Donald said..

"Yeah. He should be easy to find." Goofy said.

"Goofy, dont you think you should get some practice in with your new deck first?" Mickey asked.

"Practice? Nah. I got it handled, Your Majesty. Me and Donald are gonna find that Omni Lord and help save the world!" Goofy said.

"Yeah! We're unstoppable!" Donald said as the two ran out.

But Goofy and donald ended up being lost in the shopping area near Castle.

"Uh...wait, was it left or right?" Goofy asked.

"You numbskull!" Donald said. "Now we're lost!"

"That makes two of us." Zanya said coming out of Castle.

"Oh, Zanya!" Donald said. "Hey, whaddya mean, two of us?"

"I havent had any luck either. Akatsuki's been dragging me all over because he's too excited." Zanya said.

"You could say the same for Goofy. He doesn't even remember where to go!" Donald said.

"Is that so?" Zanya asked before thinking in his head. "Talking to a humaniod duck and dog… i really must be going nuts."

"So, you stopped by castle to get some fresh cards?" Donald said.

"Yeah. I only brought one booster though." Zanya said.

"Hey, wouldn't it be fun if you got one of them rare cards?" Goofy asked.

"Yove been hit in the head too much when fighting Heartless, they arent called rare for a reason…" Donald said before the first card in the pack Zanya ripped open glowed and flew out. Swirling into a full white armored ninja almost similar to Tsukikage.

"Or it's just luck…" Donald said.

"Hey, doesnt he look kinda like you Tsukikage?" Akatsuki asked.

The white cyber ninja then shrunk down.

"I am much better than Tsukikage! I am the big brother of Tsukikage, Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya!" he said.

"WHoa! He talks!" Donald said.

"Tsukikage's brother?!" Zanya said.

"The one and only! DOnt get me confused with my lackluster brother in black, Im buch more reliable than him. Thats why i came, to save ol Zanya from mediocrity! Okay, little bro. You can return to Katana World now. I have things from here." Byakuya said.

"Nin!" Tsukikage replied as if to argue with him.

"This feels weird." DOnald said. "But I know one thing, you can just show up and make Zanya switch buddies! Hes already got a contract with Tsukikage! SHowin up and forcing it isnt the way to go. Besides, Tsukikages been MUCH more reliable in the long run to him!" Donald said.

"You gotta be kidding me, my brother helping Zanya more than I Could? What a ludicrous statement." Byakuya said.

"Well...what if we prove which is better than?" Goofy asked. "Through a buddy fight?"

"Thats a great idea! Cmon brother, lets go with the dog's plan. If you and the shrimp lose, youre going back and Im replacing you!" Byakuya said.

"Nin!" Tsukikage replied.

"No no, thats not what i meant." Goofy said. "You know your brother right? How about fighting a different guy then?"

"Huh? Who else can i fight to prove im better?" Byakuya said.

"Me, of course." Goofy said. "After all, I'm captain of the royal knights, so I know what's good and what needs improvement."

"Alright, you can fight me and Zanya. What world do you use?" Byakuya asked.

"Goofy here uses Dungeon World." Donald said.

"Pfft...hah! Dungeon World?! Thats gotta be the most-" Byakuya said.

"Dungeon World's actually kind of cool. But if you gotta disrespect it, I'm startin to think you're not as super advanced or strong as you say you are." Goofy said.

"What? That is absurd! Very well. I will fight against Dungeon World." Byakuya said.

"Youre sure about this Goofy? Big Zs a great fighter." Akatsuki said.

"You dont have to worry, I know what I'm doin and I ain't just gonna sit by and watch Tsukikage go back home away from his buddy." Goofy said.

On the stage…

"We've got another fight in the castle stage today, its Zanya Kisaragi up against a new challenger from faraway Disney Castle! His shield is as tough as his head. And...uh...say who are you anyway?" Paruko asked.

"Well. I'm just...Goofy." Goofy said.

"Okay. Anyway, please luminize your decks." Paruko said.

"Secret and silent. But you can still hear the sound, of my mighty sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Ninja Arts Type 2!" Zanya said.

"All Hands on Deck! It time to move out for an amazin adventure! Luminize! Adventure Knight Squad!" Goofy said.

"Here we go people! Buddy….Fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the Flag!" the two said.

"Katana World!" Zanya said.

"Dungeon World!" Goofy said.

"Zanya has the first move." Paruko said.

"I call Yumi Ninja, Suiha to the center. And using his ability to add as size 1 or smaller ninja from my deck to my hand. And I call Electron Ninja Shiden to right and add two cards with Cyber Analyze." Zanya said.

Suiha then attacked Goofy.

10-8

End of Move.

"Garwsh. You're good with this strategy stuff, Zanya. But I'm not gonna quit. I call Apprentice Knight, Ruu to the right, Tactful Knight, Arron to the left and Wandering Knight Roy to the center. Then I equip Captain's Shield!" Goofy said. "Now, when I have a knight attibute item equipped, Ruu gain 3000 power added. Now, attack that Yuiha!"

"At once captain!" Ruu said charging in and destroying Yuiha.

"Now, move in troops!" Goofy said as his two knights attacked Zanya.

10-7

End of Move.

"Hes pretty good." Zanya said.

"Yeah, but he's a doof. He equipped an item when clearly his centers occupied." Byakuya said.

"Are you saying he did that on purpose?" Zanya asked.

"No, it makes no sense. He's not even in a position to fight." Byakuya said. "What a goof."

Meanwhile, the others were watching.

"Is Byakuya off you think, Mickey?" Hope asked.

"Of course he is. Ive known Goofy for a while, and he's never let me down before. He's always been there to support me, all of us whenever we needed to be protected." Mickey said.

"So im thinkin that item of his hes got might have more that we think, bro." Baku said.

"My turn starts now! I call Hidden Sword Ninja, Sekitetsu to the right and Japanese Blade Ninja, Hachimonji to the left. Then I equip Water Slash Sword, Murasame!" Zanya said.

"Here we go." Goofy said as Sekitetsu charged at Roy. "Knight Defender!" Goofy said tossing his shield as it blocked the attack.

8-7

"What is…" Zanya said.

"Impossible! How;d he do that?!" Byakuya asked in shock.

"My shields ability. If one of my monsters gets targeted by an attack, I can pay one life and protect em." Goofy said.

"You had me worried there. But you cant keep that up for ever!" Byakuya said as Hachimoji and Zanya charged in.

"Yes I can!" Goofy said tossing his shield, blocking their link attack.

7-6

End of Move.

"Wow, Goofys doing awesome out there!" Rainbow said.

"Hes using his item and paying his life points to protect the guy in the center. Pretty useful." Gao said.

"I told ya, didnt i?" Mickey said. "He's always there whenever you need him."

"As a knight, I gotta make sure all my squad stays in tip top shape and not hurt one bit!" Goofy said.

"And now since Murasames in the drop zone after that attack, the centers open!" Kuguru said.

"Okay, Move out! Roy, Arron, attack them ninjas!" Goofy said as both knights slayed both ninjas. "And Ruu, the center's for you!"

Ruu ran in and hit Zanya hard.

7-5

End of Move.

"Zanya, you need to stop playing around with this idiot!" Byakuya said.

"Im only getting started. I'll return Murasame from the drop zone to my hand. An then, I'll buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya to the center!" Zanya said.

Byakuya then leaped quickly into the fight.

"At last the wait over and the star has arrived!" Byakuya said.

"Wonder what his deal is?" Sonic said.

"Now, I'll attack the fighter!" Byakuya said as he charged at them and leaping over the center. "My Shadow Dive!" he said.

6-5

"Well, if its me, I'm fine with all of that." Goofy said.

"It is you." Zanya said. "Now, I discard all the cards in my hand!"

"Uh oh! Byakuya has the ability for a multi attack due to the number of cards discarded!" Donald said.

"I call it my Nanomachine Clone Exterminate!" Byakuya said. "And now, its over!" he said as all of them charged at goofy.

"No! Goofy!" Sora said.

"I cast! Stand of the Knight!" Goofy said. "By discarding two items from my hand and eliminate 5 life points, I can be protected from all abilities!"

6-1

End of Move.

"No way! That was my greatest Technique.. And he evaded it!" Byakuya said.

"Theres no doubt, hes good." Zanya said.

"But goofys hangin by a thread out there. You think hes gonna make a comeback?" Applejack asked.

"More than come back. Now, hes gonna win!" Mickey said.

"Youre delusional, mouse. Zanya still has a life count of 5." Byakuya said.

"Okay. Let's get it workin. You with me?" Goofy asked the knights as they shook yes. "Good. Cause its time! Roy, Arron, take out Byakuya!" Goofy said as they link attacked him. "Ruu, get Zanya!" he said.

5-3

"Looks like things are over for poor old…" Donald said.

"Final Phase!" Goofy said.

"Nope, i was wrong!" DOnald said.

"Hes got an Impact?" Kazane asked.

"This impact can only be cast if I got three knights and the shield equipped. And Ii also need to have 2 life or less. Cause things are gonna get crazy!" Goofy said as he and his knights started spinning before a large tornado was formed and moved right at Zanya. "Whirli-Goof!" he shouted attacking Zanya.

3-0

Game Over! Winner: Goofy!

"He won! Goofy really won!" Pinkie said.

"I never doubted ya for a second, ol pal." Mickey said.

"Thanks your majesty." Goofy said. "And that was my first try at this game."

"HIs first try and he still beat us?!" Byakuya said. "Well, even if he did, its obvious whos the better ninja, right?"

"While it is true youre very skilled, i only see one major flaw…" Zanya said. "You talk way too much!"

"Yeah, youre almost the opposite to Tsukikage. But why is that a flaw, Zanya?" Riku asked.

"Because being around him makes me feel as uncomfortable as i do around girls. DO you know why?" Zanya said.

"Uh… no?" Sora asked.

"Because theyre complete chatterboxes! Girls talk excessively, going on and on about meaningless things that aren't even useful to you in the least." Zanya said. "Someone who runs their mouth too much is unfit to be my buddy." Zanya said.

"But im the better ninja!" Byakuya said.

"But its obvious that Zanya prefers Tsukikage over you." Riku said.

"So then… why was my card opened?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, even though I don't want you as my buddy, I would still like it if you became part of my deck." Zanya said.

"Of course!" Byakuya said. "So then big brother, lets fight together."

"Big brother? But i thought you were the…" Rainbow said.

"I know its a little confusing to you humans with chronological birth and all. But in the world of Nanomachine Ninjas, the big brother is always the better ninja and since he prefers Tsukikage, I am no longer the big brother. But if you needed to know, Tsukikage actually came first." Byakuya said.

"Well thats not really confusing…" Sora said.

"Donald, Goofy, youre both exceptionally skilled. I wouldnt mind you two coming with me and Akatsuki to search for Ziun." Zanya said.

The two then saluted. "You can depend on us! We're at your side!" they said.

"Branching out to more than just me and King Mickey, huh?" Sora said.

"Don't be like that, Sora. We're pals but...this is the world we're talking about. More even. If Yamigedo gets powerful, even the castle might not be safe." Goofy said.

"No worries. We'll find Ziun and save the world!" Donald said.

"Thats what I like to hear!" Sora said.


	13. I'm the Hero! Justice Drum!

Ever since gaos loss with his dragon world deck, hes been strictly using hero world and fine tuning his deck. Everyone was worried about this switch, so they came to his house to try and rebalance their own decks with both Baku and Tails working together.

"Okay, so your key with your deck is to call the most powerful of the world counterparts to the feild, right Rainbow?" Baku asked.

"No. That's wrong. I always focus on which adventurer is needed when and where." Rainbow said.

"Oh, right. So you just go with the flow, then?" Baku asked.

"Yup." Rainbow said.

"A deck comprised of brave machines and Rescue Dragons like Mach Braver, pretty nice." Tails said.

"Its mostly the Cyber police guys and Rescue Dragons too." Gao said.

"Hey, what does the rescue part mean?" Drum asked holding Mach Bravers card.

"He saves people from danger. Sorta like us." Hope said.

"Saving people from harm, huh…" Drum said before getting a wave of emotion. "Gaaaaaah! Outta my way!"

He busted out the door and started running.

"Where are you going?!" Rainbow said.

"Ive got to rescue Gao!" Drum said before glowing and shooting straight into the air and obtaining a new form with shiny armor with asspects of blue, and a futuristic drill.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said.

"Im not loosing the kid to any monster!" Drum said.

"You look amazing!" Rainbow said.

"Huh? Hey, why do i look like this?!" Drum asked looking at himself.

"Because he learned the word rescue. He and the word became one and changed his appearance once again." Jack said.

"Therefore, you are now Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum." Tasuku said.

"Guess we gotta recalibrate the deck than." Baku said.

Rainbow then walked along the path of the school to find Ban Enma and Ricky waiting for someone.

"Hey! Ban Enma, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey, i know you. Youre all over the news. Youre the sky trainer gal from Kalos, right?" Ban asked.

"Yup, thats me. Im on vacation from Sky Trainer tournaments right now, but you… you seem like youre looking for someone." Rainbow said.

"I'm lookin for Gao." Ban said.

"Yeah. He's looking to cheer up Gao." Toma said appearing beside him.

"Toma?" Rainbow asked.

"Kids got spunk. Hes hangin around with me any chance he gets." Ban said. "That said…. I wouldnt mind an extra hand when i fight Gao. If and when we find em… y'wanna do a tag match with him against me and Toma?"

"Sure! I dont know how well I'll work with Gao though…" Rainbow said.

"Youll be fine." Toma said.

"Hey, there he is!" Ricky said as they saw gao flying away.

"Yes! Cmon you two!" Ban said getting on hise hoverbike core gadget.

"Later, Rainbow!" Toma said chasing after Ban Enma on foot.

"Well, guess I'll see them later." Rainbow said walking off.

Later…

Rainbow was waiting at castle for the three as they arrived.

"Took you guys long enough." Rainbow said.

"Had to calm the chief down a bit-ki." Ricky said.

"So, let's go at it." Toma said. "From the wild, these mighty dragons have evolved and gotten amazing power. I lumenize...Dragons of the Wild!"

"It's all the rage with Boppers who are totally hip! Luminize! Emna Alliance! Nice To Meet You!" Ban said.

"Emergency Launch, from the eye of a storm! Luminize! Beaming Sunshine Guardians!" Gao said.

"Knights, adventurers and tons of fun and games! Lumenize! Gamer's Wonderland!" Rainbow said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Ancient World!" Ban said.

"Ancient World!" Toma said.

"Hero World!" Gao said.

"Dungeon World!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow and I take the first move! I'll transform into Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic! And then im gonna gun for Ban!" Gao said.

10-8

"My turn! I call Swordsman of the East, Zanya to the center!" Rainbow said as Zanya in samurai gear appeared. "And we attack Toma."

"So it is done, my lord." Zanya said.

10-8

End of Move.

"Gao and Rainbow waste no time dealing 2 damage each, but Toma and the Hundred Demons Hunter arent backing down. Hundred Demons Hunter calls Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle to the left and Dragon Kid Ricky to the right and equips Sky Splitting Armor Masurao, while Toma calls River Dragon, Amuria to the right and Amber Dragon, Kantal to the center!" Paruko said.

"Billion Knuckle, hit Gao hard!" Ban said as Billion Knukle Charged in.

"I cast Justice Will Prevail!" Gao said powering up and launching a counter attack despite taking damage, but billion knuckle revived with Soulguard.

"Let's do it Ricky." Ban said as they attacked Gao together.

8-5

"Amlia, take out Zanya!" Toma said as the dragon attacked and destroyed him as Amuria went at Rainbow.

10-9

End of move.

"I call Cyber Police, Assault leader to the left, and Cyber Police, Heroic Blader to the left! Gao Formation!" Gao said.

"And I'll call Champion of The Arena, Rouga to the right!" Rainbow said as Rouga was called.

"It's been too long. Where is an opponent worthy of my power?" Rouga said.

"Then I'll call Province Baron, Shido to my center!" Rainbow said as Shido appeared in the center in jewelry and fine clothing.

"I say, seems like today is a good day...for my wealth that is." Shido said.

"You know what to do. Attack!" Rainbow siad as shido charged.

"What? Hes weaker than Kantal!" Toma said.

"Heh. Here we go. Shadow Dive!" Shido said leaping over and attacking Toma.

8-6

9-10

"What's more, when Shido deals damage to the opponent, I get one life back." Rainbow said. "Now i think I'll get rid of Kantal. Rouga!"

"Begone!" Rouga said destroying Kantal. "And...Penetrate!"

6-4

"Assault Leader, attack Billion Knuckle!" Gao said.

"Yes, Sir!" Assault leader said.

"You fool. I cast Gathering of the Armed Dragons! This gives a Raging Spirits monster on my field a power boost and counterattack!" Ban said as Billion Knuckle did so.

"Then we'll counter attack!" Gao said attacking with Heroic Blader.

"Nice! Now take that 2 damage from lifelink!" Rainbow said.

"No way, rainbow devil! Link Cut!" Ricky said stopping the life link.

"He stopped it?" Rainbow asked.

"Ricky here's got the ability to disable a lifelink and regain the life i lost in the process." Ban said. "Now its our go again! I call Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord to the left! I'll use Forbolka and Thunder Tornados discard abilites!"

"Heroic Blader moves to the center!" Gaos said.

"Ricky, take out that bucket of bolts!" ban said as Ricky did so. "Your turn, champion lord!"

"Time to let off some steam!" Champion lord siad punching gao. "Theres more where that came from, Double Attack!"

5-1

"I'll finish this!" Ban said.

"I cast, I've seen through your moves!" Gao said.

"I call Mount Dragon, Jean Julon to the center! Now, Amuria, take out Shido." Toma said as it took out Shido with ease. "And Julon, go for Rainbow!"

10-8

End of move.

"I pay one gauge and buddy call Rescue Dragon Justice Drum to the right!" Gao said.

1-2

"Justice is served to crush all evil. For I, the invincible hero, Rescue Dragon Justice Drum, am here to save the day!" Dum said.

"And I'll call to the center, Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia!" Rainbow said as Sofia in fortune teller gear appeared. "We're ending this now, Toma! Rouga, kick a path open!"

"As you request!" Rouga said destroying Jean Julon and penetrating.

4-2

"And Sofia, finish it." Rainbow said.

"Your defeat was forseen." Sofia said attacking Toma.

2-0

Game over, Toma! Winner: Rainbow Dash.

"Ill follow up to call Cyber Police, Commander Gale to the left! And pay one gauge again to transform into something new! Fiery Inspector, Prominence Burst!" Gao said in a hybrid of Dragon and human armor.

"If you wanna get to the chief, youre gonna have to go through me!" Champion lord said.

"Not a problem! Give drum a hand, Commander Gale!" Gao said.

"Heroes! The time has come to let our hearts burn bright together with the Flame of Justice!" Gale said as Drum increased in power to 6000.

"Okay drum, do your thing!" Gao said.

"Yeah!" Drum said revving up. "Justice Break!"

He blasted straight through Champion Lord.

"Link Cut!" Ricky said.

"Whats that? You want my extra attack? Okay then, Break!" Drum said destroying Ricky.

"I get it. He gets another attack when he destroys a monster." Toma said.

8-7

"Dang. At this rate, I'm gonna go out." Ban said.

"Got that right! Justice Ram Bunker!" Drum said attacking Ban.

7-5

"Go Gale!" Gao said as Gale attacked.

5-4

"This final blow will clinch it! Prominence Burst gains an extra critical whenever a monster is beaten. Two were destroyed, so add that to the 2 critical, and Gao now has four!" Rainbow said.

"You done good kid." Ban said taking the hit.

4-0

Game Over! Winner: Gao Mikado.

Ban and Toma soon left after that as Gao looked off.

"Heroes sure are great. They always show up whenever you need them the most to save the day." Gao said plainly.

"It;s like he wants to be saved. Ikazuchi really did a number on him." Rainbow said. "So, were gonna have to work harder."


	14. Buddyfight Club! Infiltrate it!

In a dark location somewhere, Harlequin was playing with a deck of cards as he sat in a chair as a few people were around him.

"Hmm. Hmm. Oh! Yes. I sense it!" Harlequin said.

"Sense what?" Sofia said appearing from a portal.

"Youve seen it too, correct? An Omni Lord." Harlequin said. "I've used my immense magical powers and located one. The Sixth Omni Storm Lord."

"Im going to go retrieve it." Sofia began before Harlequin touched her and in a puff a smoke, a card was on the ground with Sofia frozen inside it.

"With her track record, I don't think so. Someone that loses like her will not do well. So, I'll use my power to make one of you into her. So, any takers?" Harlequin said.

"Any takers? Come on. You know I can take it!" A voice said as walking up was a man in a white suit with A on it.

"Ah. Ace, you always were one to be the quick volunteer. Very well. I will use you." Harlequin said.

"Just one thing. I dont wanna be a girl. If im using that Danger World Demon, im gonna go as myself." Ace said before he screamed as he saw one of his fingers were ripped off.

"My dear friends, can anyone tell me where Ace was wrong?" Harlequin asked.

"He tried to be demanding and make requests." said a woman in a suit with a diamond on it.

"Good Diamond. He tried to bargain. And I'm not one for bargainers, especially from my own subordinates." Harlequin said.

"We are the Royal flush, your men." Diamond said. "Diamond, the hard tactician."

"Me am Club, me smash things for boss!" a large man with a club on him said.

"I, Spade, am your spy as well as your informer. I report what I see." a slender man with an spade on his chest said.

"And I am Heart, I handle leading the lower ranking ones and taking charge like a boss so you won't have to, boss." said a short man with a heart on his suit.

"Very good. I never get tired of that." Harlequin said before putting a sheet over the finger as it vanished and reappeared on Ace's hand. "Now, do we understand each other. I know you're new but please be respectful."

"Yes...boss." Ace said shaking a bit before a blanket went over him as it soon pulled off revealing an exact look alike of Sofia.

"Also, if things don't exactly go our way, take this and await further instruction." Harlequin said holding the Sofia card.

"Of course." Ace said sounding like Sofia.

"He has the hundred Demon and the deck she was going to use as Death Shido. Are you sure Ace's cover wont be blown?" Diamond asked.

"My Dear Diamond, have a little faith in me. I'm not foolish enough to let one of my men be caught like that without a plan of escape.' Harlequin said.

At HQ…

"A secret Underground Buddyfight club?" Hope asked.

"Yes, we've gotten a notice that the champion of the club uses Star Dragon world like Tasuku and has an Omni Lord for a buddy." Count Dawn said.

"I plan to go undercover and check it out." Tasuku said.

"If this is an Underground fight club, shouldn't someone a little more the part of the underworld go?" Sora said.

"Someone like...Fuyuhiko?" Luffy asked.

"Oh sure, let me go to the club because I'm a Yakuza heir. Thanks." Fuyuhiko said sarcastically. "But in this case, you happen to be right. I know a scalper that can get us in."

"Then you and Tasuku are going." Count Dawn said.

"Pekos going too. Shes his bodyguard." Hope said.

"I would have gone even if I wasn't given permission." Peko said.

So the three disembarked to find who Fuyuhiko mentioned.

"I didnt think id be working together with the next heir to the Kuzuryu line of Yakuza." Tasuku said. "That being said, is it hard to run the gang by yourself?"

"Actually, when we lost ourselves to despair, a lot of the family got wiped out." Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But how are you…" Tasuku said.

"Even with a large portion of the Kuzuryu family gone, we still have connections through other families. Be it Yakuza or mafia." Fuyuhiko said.

"We have connections throughout the entire criminal underground and know where and when something is about to happen." Peko said.

"We even strengthened ourselves by going to a mafia family after the group broke up." Fuyuhiko said.

"Lets see if it works." Tasuku said.

The contact got them in as their normal selves no problem. But they were also accompanied by someone else at the last second.

"Been some time, Tasuku." a familiar white haired man now in a black coat said.

"Rouga Aragami?" Tasuku said.

"Whos this guy?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"He used to work for Kyoya Gaen. A criminal fighter who used to be called Wolf." Tasuku said.

"So, youre looking for this man too." Rouga said. "Suzaku Kenran."

"WOrd says hes the undefeated champion of the Club and has never lost once." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yes. I intend to battle him and conquer the club!" Rouga said drawing a card as a spear appeared in his free hand.

"Hes already got an opponent." Fuyuhiko said. "So put that spear away and your disaster force too."

"I will not!" Rouga said piercing through Fuyuhiko with a hole in his body.

"No!" Tasuku said.

"Don't worry." Peko said.

"But he's…" Tasuku said.

"What...were you gonna say dead?" Fuyuhiko asked shocking Tasuku and Rouga as the blood on the spear was flying right at Fuyuhiko as he was healed as it he was never hurt.

"But….how is that…" Rouga said.

"There are powers in this world you don't understand." Fuyuhiko said. "Lets just say it was an accidental gift to me and Peko."

Rouga growled as he ran off.

"Looks like that scared off my source too. Damn." Fuyuhiko said. "Guess we gotta sneak in now."

They made their way inside with disguises at they took their seats as the audience was in a frenzy.

In the arena, Ace was walking out in his Death Sofia/Shido form with a grin. "Gotta admit, it feels weird fighting as a girl, but I've never been one to doubt the bosses choices." Ace thought.

"And that is Death Shido winning his fifth match, meaning a fight challenge to the great Suzaku Kenran is up next." a crow monster said.

"Well, that was spectacular." said a man in yellow and orange robes and a fan.

"Before we fight, if I happen to win, I do get your buddy right? The Omni Lord?" Ace asked.

"First, we'll have our fight." Suzaku said.

"So im gonna be the one to break your undefeated record." Ace said. "Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Lumenize! Hundred Danger!"

"Twinkly stars that light the cosmos, dance like an electric storm and unite as one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!" Suzaku said.

"Here we go again, our fellow club mates! Buddy…" the crow monster began.

"FIGHT!" they all shouted.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Danger World!" Ace said.

"Star Dragon World!" Suzaku said.

"So you and Sora arent the only ones." Peko said.

"Sure looks like it." Tasuku said.

"So, lets see what this guys got." Fuyuhiko said.

"I call Brun Deus, Akision to the left, Azul, Tesslamagna to the right and Vert Deus, Matrix to the center." Suzaku said.

"He's calling three monsters?" Tasuku said.

"Matrix." Suzaku said.

"Yes master, I know your mind well." Matrix said as he stomped the ground as green energy spikes attacked Ace.

10-8

End of Move.

"I will now use their abilities and draw three cards." Suzaku said.

"When Akision, Tesslamagna and Matrix are on the field, they each allow the player to draw a card after their turn." the crow monster said.

Ace came back by calling Armorknights Minotaur and Salamander, and equipping Hysteric Spear.

"Salamander, link attack with me!" Ace said as they both attacked Matrix and destroyed him. "And Penetrate!"

10-8

"Minotaur, don't feel left out. Torture him with your axe!" Ace said as Minotaur tossed its axe at Suzaku.

8-5

End of Move.

"Hehehe. Whoa. Getting a little too excited there. Better dial it back a bit." Ace said to himself. "It's so hard to keep in check during a fight like this."

"Draw. Charge and Draw. First I start by casting Sudden Wormhole and bring Matrix back to the center. "Tesslamagna."

"Yes, Lord Suzaku. All those who oppose him will be destroyed." Tesslamagna said destroying Minotaur.

"Akision." Suzaku said as Akision slayed Salamander. "And finally, a direct attack with Matrix once more."

8-6

"And of course, at the moves end, i draw three cards." Suzaku said.

"Why does he keep increasing his hand?" Peko said.

"He setting up something…" Fuyuhiko said.

"I call Armorknight Ogre to the right! Then I buddy call Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left!" Ace said.

6-7

"Then I cast Invigorating Breath!" Ace said.

7-11

"Now Zarrtelganger, destroy Matrix!" Ace said as the dragon did so. "Now me and Ogre attack the fighter!"

5-1

End of Move.

"He may actually pull this off and get the Sixth before we do." Peko said.

"Time for my Secret weapon." Suzaku said. "I pay 2 gauge to buddy call the Sixth Omni Storm Lord."

"Sixth Omni Storm Lord?!" Ace said as a large cybernetic dragon appeared in the center, it was golden in design with futurisic flaming plates. Its six horns were marked to it's large head.

"Here he is. Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord!" Suzaku said. "I place nine cards from my hand into Variable Cords soul."

"Wait, all of those cards….they're Dragonarms." Ace said to himself.

"Aside from a few Earth and Proto Barriers, i see three Elgar Cannons, Divisigator, Vogel, Winchisker. All powerful Dragonarms." Tasuku said.

"Hes managed to crossnize six dragonarms all at once to Variable Cord, and hes got a nine card soul." Peko siad.

"After the left and right are cleared...Variable Chord attacks." Suzaku said. "Variable Typhoon!"

With a critical of 6, Variable Chord fired all his weapons and a laser from his mouth at Ace.

11-5

"No biggie. I can recover. I got a counter. I cast Thunder Devastation!" Ace said.

All of the monsters on Suzaku's side were all wiped out in an instant. But this calm did not last long as Variable Cord returned with Soulguard.

"Urg… I call Armorknight Salamander and Zarrtelganger!" Ace said.

Meanwhile in Harlequins viewing room.

"Ace is trying so hard, isnt he?" Spade asked.

"Yeah, but I can tell hes finished. Master, youre done with him anyway, right?" Heart asked.

"No, Ace still has so many uses. Besides, if I were to leave him there, he would break and rat us out. I suppose now is as good a time as any." Harlequin said putting a finger to his head. "Ace, can you hear me?"

"Boss?" Ace asked.

"I am going to help you escape. You still have the Sofia card I gave you?" Harlequin asked.

"The ol bait and switch, eh?" Ace asked.

"As soon as Variable Cord attacks, rip the card in half and you and her will swap places and you, inside the card, will return to me." Harlequin said.

As Aces turn ended…

"Variable chord, prepare to strike!" Suzaku Kenran said as Variable Chord charged up.

"Now!" Ace said ripping the card as he and Sofia switched places, her totally exposed.

"Wha…?!" one of the crows said.

"Stop the fight! We have a rule -" one of the crows began before the place was all wavy before it resumed. "And here we are with Variable Cord dealing the final blow!"

Game Over! Winner, Suzaku Kenran!

Sofia was blasted backwards and was there for the whole crowd to see once more.

"Sofia?!" Tasuku said.

'Now, your buddy." Suzaku said taking Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger. "This is not your buddy. This is a Hundred Demons Card."

"No… how did i get here? Harlequin… he tricked me." Sofia said. "Must escape…"

"Youre not going anywhere, my dear."Suzaku said capturing Sofia.

"No. My teleport card. Its not….he stole it from me." Sofia thought as she was restrained.

"Peko, Fuyuhiko, get out of here." Tasuku said ready to reveal himself.

"Youre gonna challenge him?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"If they see me with you, you'll be caught too. I'll be fine." tasuku said as the two vacated the area before Tasuku cast off his disguise.

And so it was later that they heard from him that Tasuku would be challenging Suzaku at the next meet up. If he wins, sofia will be freed and he will take Variable Chord. But if Suzaku wins, which he planned this setup from the beginning, he will take Jack, which will mean Tasuku will lose his buddy.

Meanwhile with Harlequin, he received the Ace card as he released him.

"Thank you, sir." Ace said. "I'll take my punishment now."

"Hmm...I actually think I'll let it slide. I honestly didn't expect you to win anyway." Harlequin said.

"And your magic, making them ignore the sudden appearance of me, amazing." Ace said.

"Actually, that one was not my doing. That was thanks to a call I made to the Genre General of the Crime/Mystery seat." Harlequin said.

"Oh." Ace said.

"So, what now sir?" Diamond asked.

"We continue with the capture of these Omni Lords." Harlequin said. "Still, that power was amazing. It almost makes you wanna torture his buddy to death just to take the card."

"So, what's with the ability of this other general anyway? It made them forget the switch." Ace asked.

"Actually, I couldn't tell you thing. I don't know what it is. In fact, I don't even know his face or name." Harlequin said. "No one does."

"He's been around for a long time as someone who works from a civilian standpoint. He keeps most of our activities quiet thanks to his ability." Spade said.

"Yes. He is a very valuable ally." Harlequin said.

Back on the ship, Fuyuhiko and Peko were looking at the moon before Hope approached.

"Hey. So, guess you heard about Tasuku." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah, and about you suddenly recovering from that attack from Rouga." Hope said.

"Oh yeah. That. Course he would mention that." Fuyuhiko said.

"Was that some kind of trick or-" Hope said before Fuyuhiko grabbed a knife as he slashed his wrist allowing blood to hit the ground. It then moved for a bit before returning to the cut and healing itself good as new.

"No trick. Its real." Fuyuhiko said as Hope just stared.

"Regeneration. But how?" Hope asked.

"Its not just regeneration Hope. See, me and Peko...we're immortal now." Fuyuhiko said.

"The famous rite of Immortality. Howd you do it?" Hope asked.

"To be honest, it was actually an accident. Happened to us when we visited an old Mafia family connected to the Kuzuryu for lots of years, the Martillo Family." Fuyuhiko said.

"We came to train under them for a few months. But, a lot of events transpired there. We even participated in a celebration to welcome a new head officer. Its actually where we partoke in a drink." Peko said.

"Turns out the drink was some sort of immortal elixir. Made us immortal the moment we drank it." Fuyuhiko said.

"So… even if, say, you did go to that isle with your class mates, and you got executed by Peko... on accident?"

"We wouldn't die. Neither me nor Peko." Fuyuhiko said. "But it doesn't change a lot. I know about my immortality, but I still feel like me."

"Even if you are immortal, youre still human." Hope said. "And I like that."

"Thanks. Oh, and one more thing, Fiora got a little… held up." Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh?" Hope said.

"She agreed to the training too, but she wound up on a cruise liner like sunset. She should be here tomorrow." Fuyuhiko said.

"We did not mention this because we did not wish for you to worry." Peko said.

"Whats there to Worry about Fiora?" Hope asked. "When shese here, the team will finally be complete." 


	15. Encounter with the Dark Heroes!

A Universal Ocean liner docked in port as Fiora stepped off whilst trying to put her Civvies on at the same time.

"It's so hard to remember that im supposed to dress like a Homs after so long." Fiora said as she was dressing herself up as she headed out. "I wonder how they fared without me? Probably didn't notice me mis...huh?" Fiora said noticing shaking from a nearby crate. She approached as breaking out of it was a familiar looking robot.

"Hmm. Seems the crate wasn't needed after all." Abby said. "Hmm? You are...Fiora right? Sorry about startling you."

"You're….Abby. What are you…" Fiora began.

"Shall we talk off the boat? I would like to stretch these limbs after being in a crate for so long." Abby said.

The walked off the ship and headed to port.

"I see, so you're from Mechonis." Abby said.

"Originally. My friends decided to relocate to Radiant Garden after what had happened there. Long story." Fiora said.

"Understood. I won't pry more than necessary." Abby said.

"So why are you here? Arent you supposed to be with someone named Zexi? You know, the wandering hero who wants to surpass Jexi and my leader?" Fiora asked.

"Well, I've come here for something important." Abby said.

"Something important?" Hope asked walking behind them.

"Hope! How long have you been behind us?" Fiora asked.

"Long enough. But I got curious about this important thing." Hope said.

"Yes. I suppose it would bring curiosity. But its nothing major, just here to receive a new update as well as new apps." Abby said.

"Gotta keep that chassis running, eh?" Hope said.

"Oh, so shes a Machina?" Fiora said.

"Well, you could say theres a consciousness of a Homs inside a machina body." Hope said.

"This body is merely an avatar for my real human one." Abby said.

"So, your didnt forget about me, Hope." Fiora saids.

"I wouldnt miss having you. If i didnt get you back as a friend and teammate, Toma would be on my case all day." Hope said.

"He would, wouldn't he? Shulk would probably do the same if he didn't find me back then." Fiora said.

"Well, I hope you can still fight as well as you have." Hope said.

"I can already tell she can. But I will surpass her when I receive the new apps." Abby said. "Would you care to accompany both of us today?"

"Sure. I gotta look out for a guy though." Hope said.

"Someone/?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah. Reports say new monsters have been attacking people, and someone whos up to stop it. We and Tetsuya were deployed to find out who he is." Hope said.

"Oh. We'll join you then. But first…" Abby said.

They came to a shop for robotic parts and weapons.

"Another universal chain store." Hoep said/.

"This one looks like its for Machina Upgrades." Fiora said.

"Yes. I realize how dangerous it looks but its the only chain that services my body." Abby said.

"Maybe I can get some new weeapons and drones, too." Fiora said as they went inside.

"Welcome ta Robotics Warfare. Ah...Miss Green. So glad to see ya." an old man said.

"Greetings sir. I am glad to be here." Abby said.

"I figured youd come for the new apps. I got some real good ones this time." he said.

"Sir, hope the Victor." Hope said. "And this is Fiora."

"Well now, the rising star. My names Rob. I'm a mechanic." he said.

"You know me?" Hope asked.

"Friend o yours comes to my docking station for ship repairs all the time. Mighty fine ship that there Starspeeder is." Rob said.

"You know Jexi?" Hope said.

"Yeah. The kids been coming to me for a long time now. He's one of the few people that gives me business." Rob said. "But enough about my personal life, let me show you some of the new apps I'll be installing. First is the Dream App, this little number will help you have pleasant dreams as well as see into the dreams of others."

"An app that looks into dreams? Incredible." Hope said.

"We ain't done yet. We also have a Medical App. And there are others, but those will unlock at a later time. The apps I'm really interested in showing ya...are the Ultimate Apps." Rob said.

"Ultimate Apps? Now were talkin." Hope said.

"They were recently developed by combining some smaller apps together. Say for example you mix the SNS app with the Gossip app. Boom! You get a Mind Control App!" Rob said.

"So amazing!" Hope said.

"Yes. These Ultimate Apps could improve a number of things." Abby said.

"Now, I should tell you, while these apps are powerful, they don't stay active for a long time like the others. Each one's got a time limit for how long you can use it a day. So, you gotta use them only when necessary." Rob said.

"Very well. May I please get my installation?" Abby asked.

"Of course. Tables all ready." Rob said taking Abby in back.

"Mr. Rob, if you dont mind, I'd like to see what cyber weaponry you have." Fiora said as the process started.

"Hmm. Before I do, allow me to ask you both a question. Are you guys cops? Cause you gotta tell me if you are." Rob said.

"We arent cops." Hope said.

"Good. Cause to be honest. A lot of these weapons are technically "Street Legal." Rob said with air quotes.

He then brought them back to the weapons room.

"Wow, look at all these! Mechonis and Bionis never had this much in their arsenals!" Fiora said.

"Rob, you collected all these?" Hope asked.

"Yup. While i do repair ships and tech from the Future Universe a lot, my main hobby is weaponry. I outfit you hero types a lot, but as for villains? Eh, I give em a high price bargain." ROb said. "So, Mechonis Cyber-Gal. What you packin?"

"Dual Swords, various forms of Drones, and that's about it." Fiora said.

Rob looked them over. "Sorry, but I can't help ya with an upgrade. Those are the highest grade they are." Rob said.

"Oh, I see." Fiora said.

"But this equipment and a cybernetic body with Mechon tech is hard to come by. It was hard for lots of people to world jump to Bionis and Mechonis before the Heartless came around. Hmm. You wouldn't happen to be looking to sell her would ya? I'd pay a big price." Rob said.

"Shes a living being. Shes not for sale. But, I was wondering if you can get my ships weapons systems up and running. Got some cash saved up from taking jobs on my training." Hope said.

"Fine. I'll appraise your ship first and then see what I can do." Rob said.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you." Hope said as Abby came out. "And it was nice to meet you."

"You too. Ya seem so much like Jexi. You and that Kid, hoo boy. I can see you two like two peas in a pod sometimes. Both risking their necks to keep working stiffs like me from biting the dust." Rob said.

"Uh...thanks." Hope said as he and the two girls left. He then got a call from Tetsuya. "You found him? Alright, Im on my way."

They came to tetsuya's location justin time to see him and Asmodai come face to face with a cloaked human in a straw hat. Next to him was a skull masked large metal man with a fedora.

"So youre the one whos been going around." Hope said.

"That i am, Mac. If im not mistaken, thats Asmodai with the bannana kid there, right? Or should I call him… the Second Omni Demon Lord." he said.

"Argh…" Hope said.

"So, who told you?" Asmodai asked.

"No one. Just playin on a hunch. Hard to believe its true." he said.

"So you know Asmodai. But none of us know you." Hope said as the man offered his hand out and bend over.

"My name is Mukuro Shigomine, just a humble visitor from Hero World. The big Gorrila Behind me is my buddy, Schwarz."

"Guten Tag." the big guy said.

"We may seem unaccustomed to these parts, but were on the up and up. We'd like to help out in any way we can." Mukuro said.

"I dunno. How exactly are you planning to help us per se?" Hope said.

"Were after the same thing. Yamigedo. But…"

Schwarz quickly dashed behind Tetsuya and Asmodai and pulled out his trusty double-barrlel machine gun.

"We know Ace over there lost half his power to em and became about as weak as a kitten, mack. The way he is now, Yamigedo can't be sealed up. So, we decided to show ourselves and take the role of Omni Lord, to represent the great Hero World." Shigomine said.

"And youre gonna try and put his lights out to get the emblem form him?" Hope said.

"I dont understand this at all. Were heroes, arent we? And so are you. Heroes dont act this way." Fiora said.

"Well thats the thing, doll. There's all kinds of heroes out there. Those who rise up when the time is right to fight evil and save lives. But there are also those who fight evil with evil, even sacrificing their own if they gotta. We are those heroes. The Dark Heroes." Shigomine said.

"Dark Heroes?" Abby said. "Ive heard of them. There are some hidden around the worlds, but they are best known in this card game."

"Yeah, Dark Heroes can be in my world, and any universe. Y'never know when theyll show theyre mugs." Shigomine siad.

"Well youre not takin A-dogs emblem, dig? I'll buddy fight ya for that right, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Sounds fair enough. You gonna go in with one of your pals over here?" Shigomine asked.

"No way. I can take you on all by myself, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Kick his ass, Tetsuya!" Hope said. "Oh, but first, we gotta find a good place for you two to duke it out. Abby, how bout a little location service?"

"Activating Navi App. Hmm...There. How about at the park, there's plenty of space there." Abby said.

"Yeah, that'll do just fine." Shigomine said as they went there. "Now, lets get it on."

"Im gonna win for sure!" TEtsuya said. "A millennial kingdom, Yo! Where you can play for ages! Luminize! Devil's Millennium!"

"Blending with the shadows to cut down evil! The lone wolves of justice! Luminize! Shadow Heroes!" Shigomine said.

"Ready...FIGHT!" Hope said.

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Im with Magic World!" Tetsuya said.

"I fight for Hero World." Shigomine said.

Abby tossed a coin. "Shigomine will have the first go. Activating Live Commentary App." Abby said. "And we are ready for another fantastic buddyfight, viewers!"

"Is that really necessary?" Hope said.

"I start by casting Hyper Energy! Then I set the spell First Dark Hero Hideout!" Shigomine said.

"First Dark Hero Hideout! A good set spell. It allows the user to draw a card after calling out a Dark Hero monster." Abby said.

"I start by calling Judgment, Hollow Strydarm to the center!" Shigomine said.

"Ammo reloaded, next target aquired." Strydarm said.

"Hey, that guy is..!" Tetsuya said.

"You were using him and that other one to set us up, werent you?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I knew this would draw one of you heroes out of your holes sooner or later." Shigomine said. "Now...attack the fighter!"

Strydarm fired at Tetsuya.

10-8

He then took out one gauge before leaving the field.

"As expected. Dark Heroes in buddyfight have powerful abilities such as destroying gauge and so forth, but they can only remain on the field for one turn." Abby said.

"That really doenst say much of a protection game for Shigomine, doesnt it?" Fiora asked.

"My go yo! I call Demon Architect, Gamigan to the left!" Tetsuya said. "Build me a Solomon's Great Barrier!"

"Now thanks to that, all of Tetsuya's size 2 monsters are size 1." Abby said.

"Now I call Beleth to the center and Amon to the right. Then we'll…" Tetsuya said.

"I cast, I Have No Business with the Likes of You!" Shigomine said destroying all three.

"Whoa!" Fiora said. "Forget what i said earlier!"

"Its no big deal. Tets, put me in!" Asmodai siad.

"Wait, you sure asmodai?" Hope said.

"Hey, even if hes a Dark Hero, Im still a demon. I could take him down if i was only at one tenth my power." Asmodai said.

"Well, if youre sure. Tetsuya, put him in!" Hope said.

"I was just goin for it, yo! I pay one gauge and call Dance Asmodai to the right! Then I call Lets Play, Asmodai to the left and regain a life. Then I buddycall Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center!" Tetsuya said.

8-10

"Triple Asmodai Smackdown!" Tetsuya said as all three attacked Shigomine.

10-6

End of Move.

"You got moxie kid. I like it." Shigomine said. "Now, I call The Scar to the left and use my set spell to draw a card. Then I'll pay one gauge and Buddycall Dark Hero, Schwarz to the right!"

6-7

"Guten Tag." Schwarz said.

"Lets see what hes about. Abby, got a scanner app?" Hope asked.

"No. I will not lower myself to that ridiculous takoscope stuff." Abby said.

"Okay then. Carry on." Hope said to Schwarz.

"Danke." Schwarz said before aiming his machine gun at Asmodai. "Dumb Strike!" he said destroying Asmodai.

"Then I pay one gauge and one life to equip Shadow Requiem." Shigomine said. "The Scar attacks directly!"

10-7

"And now I'll 'exersise' another demon. Youre out!" Shigomine said destroying Play-modai. "Okay Schwarz, Hell Despat on that demon dancer!"

"Javol!" Schwarz said destroying Dance-modai before vanishing. "I'll be back." he said returning to Shigomine's hand.

"And it appears Schwarz has the ability to return to the players hand after his battle phase." Abby said. "Now Tetsuya calls out Beleth and Let's Play, Asmodai to the field to increase his life."

7-8

Both demons charged in and attacked Shigomine.

6-2

End of Move.

"My go. I call The Scar to the left and Schwarz to the right!" Shigomine said.

"Dumb Strike!" Schwarz said destroying Play-modai.

Then Scar attempted to attack but was stopped by the counter spell Chillax and regained a life.

"Lay it on him, Schwarz." Shigomine said.

Both he and Schwarz struck Tetsuya hard.

9-4

"Final Phase!" Shigomine said.

"Crap, he's got an impact!" Hope said.

"This is for all the marbles. When my opponent has four life or less and I have no monsters but a Dark Hero item equipped, I can deal 4 damage to them. And the damage can't be reduced or nullified." Shigomine said charging at Tetsuya and attacked as if there were many of him. "Infinity Death Crest!"

4-0

Game Over! Winner: Mukuro Shigomine.

Later…

"There wasn't a thing you could do, he's good." Hope said.

"But now he has your emblem." Fiora said.

"What do you mean? I got it right here." Asmodai said holding an orb with the kanji for demon showing inside.

"Oh, you sneaky devil. You pulled a fast one on him." Hope said.

"Well, I am a demon. We're kinda like natural born liars." Asmodai said.

"One thing is certain though. That Shigomine will not rest until he has one of the emblems." Abby said.

"So you're sticking around a bit?" Hope asked.

"I have time before I go to meet up with Zexi and the others. So I may as well spend it helping you. I mean, we have teamed up twice now, so whats one more?" Abby asked.

"Thanks Abby, and I get the feeling this won't be the last." Hope said.


	16. Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru!

We turn to a train moving across the tracks as inside of it sat Zanya, Akatsuki, Tsukikage, Byakuya, Donald and Goofy as well.

"Well, that was a wash. We found that Ziun guy but he wants nothing to do with us." Donald said.

"Yeah. He would help us but won't join Zanya's deck, even after we lost to him. But wonder what he meant by the true nature of Katana World?" Goofy wondered.

"The true nature…" Zanya said to himself looking out the window.

The train soon stopped at its station as they got out. But when they did, they ran into someone that Zanya did not expect to meet: Aibo middle schooler Jin Magatsu.

"So, I gotta ask ya something." DOnald said.

"If im weirded out by talking to a duck?" Jin asked.

"WHat he means is, you use Katana World Right? So what does it mean for the True Nature of Katana world?" Zanya asked.

Jin smirked at this. "Well then, I suppose you'll have to stick close to me for a bit, huh?" Jin said.

The group was stuck following him through the forest up a path.

"Though I might not look it, I actually used to be a rich kid from a nice family. But it is true. This place was where I used to buddyfight with the local kids all the time and its where I met my buddy, Yamigitsune." Jin said.

"So it looks like Ninjas and Skull warriors aren't really that different." Goofy said.

"But one day, I came to say goodbye to this place for good. My father was swindled by someone he trusted and we had to move. I made a choice and met my buddy. It was also the day I learned its true nature." Jin said. "You see, its about protection. But the question is who you want to protect."

"Who I want to protect? That's easy. I'm a Buddy Police Officer. Thank you for the advice you've given me." Zanya said.

"One more thing. You wish to test your luck?" Jin asked holding black dice.

"Whaddya mean?" Donald asked.

"You want even or odd?" Jin asked.

"Even." Zanya said before Jin tossed a card at him. "What is this?"

"Just a card I don't need." Jin said.

"Thank you...Jin." Zanya said as they left.

Later, at a nearby resort, they had arrived earlier after seeing Ziun in the hot springs. He soon came out to see them.

"I thought I told you to go away." Ziun said.

"I apologize for returning but I have a good reason." Zanya said. "I'm a buddy police officer with an important mission I must complete. The future of the planet depends on the omni lord operations and I must make sure of its success."

"And what mission do you speak of?" Ziun asked.

"To protect the citizens of this world from illegal monsters of any size, shape or form. And the reason we are here is cause I need your help to do it." Zanya said. "So please...one more chance."

"Hmmm." Ziun said mulling it over. "Noon tomorrow. We meet behind the resort. But...this will be the last time we fight."

"You wont regret this!" Zanya said as they left.

"So, are you gonna fight with Donald or Goofy?" Akatsuki asked.

"Good question. Against Ziuns assaults, its hard to choose between you two. On one hand, I have Donalds Mastery of Magic world and his tactic of monster destruction with an item…"

"Yup, I give a new twist to Magic world." Donald said proudly.

"But on the other, theres Goofy and his deck of Dungeon World knights, with strong defensive strategies and high risk spells and impact." Zanya said.

"I live to protect my fellow knights!" Goofy said.

"Youre right, it is hard, and both are really skilled…" Byakuya asked.

"Well, there is someone who is very willing to help." a voice said behind Zanya as he turned around. It was Ichiro standing tall.

"Ichiro? You followed us all the way here?" Zanya said.

"Actually, I frequented this resort a lot last time we came. But...if you really are serious about facing Ziun tomorrow...then I shall stay by your side and face him." Ichiro said.

Zanya was awestruck before smiling as he and Ichiro shook hands.

The next day aboard of a large resort ship, both fighters and Ziun were ready for a fight.

"Let's begin! Through the shadows and cherry blossoms! They strike for the sake of justice! Luminize! Ninja Squadron!" Ichiro said.

"The moon is full, and the heavens glow, to heed my sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Legend: Azure Dance!" Zanya said.

"If you think you could stop me, you're welcome to try! Luminize! Disaster Charge!" Ziun said.

"Here we go everyone. Buddy…" Paruko started.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"I fight for Katana World!" Zanya said.

"I also fight for Katana World!" Ichiro said.

"I fight for Katana World as well." Ziun said.

"We will take the first move. I call Yumi Ninja, Suiha to the center." Zanya said as it attacked Ziun.

10-8

"Final Phase. I set Lethal Formation!" Zanya said.

"My go. I call Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen and deal one damage point!" Ichiro said.

8-7

End of move.

"Hmm. Ichiro Ogami. Yes. I have heard of this name. You are the one who battled the Kouma a few years ago correct?" Ziun asked.

"I am." Ichiro said.

"So one of the legendary warriors of the universe crisis comes to battle me? It seems fitting. But, I will not be stopped like that! I call Sea Splitting Irukamaru to the left and then call Almighty, Dokakusai to the right!" Ziun said. "Attack the Officer!"

Dokakusai destroyed Suiha before penetrating as Irukamaru followed up.

10-6

Dokakusai then vanished after the turn ended.

"Its time for us to unite our powers." Zanya said as Ichiro raised an eyebrow. "I call Nanomachine Ninja Byakuya to the right, then I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the left!"

6-7

"Then I pay one gauge and call to the right…" Zanya started as the two ninja jumped high into the air and joined hands before a bright light enveloped both of them as they landed as one large new ninja. "Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru!"

"A new monster." Ichiro said.

"Then I equip Water Slash Sword, Murasame." Zanya said. "Gojinmaru! Attack Ziun! And he has double attack!"

7-3

"Now I go!" Zanya said slaying Irukamaru.

"Im still here, tough. I will end this right now!" Ichiro said.

"I call Tsukiusagi!" Ziun said making a monster appear to take the hit for him.

"Dang it!" Ichiro said as Gokuen hit Tsukiusagi.

"Now I will call Blood Knife, Kimensai and Almighty, Dokakusai! Attack the fighter!" Ziun said as both attacked Zanya.

6-2

Both monsters vanished as their turn came back up.

"Gojinmaru!" Zanya said as he attacked once.

3-1

Then on the second…

"I cast Demon Way, Oborogenbu!" Ziun said.

"I still have my…" Ichiro said before Ziun casted a spell.

"I cast Ninja Art, Snake Gaze!" Ziun said freezing their monsters in place.

End of Move.

"Now I buddy call myself!" Ziun said.

1-2

"I'll give you an A for effort, child. It has only been a short time and I respect your resolve so I will help you. But know this! I cannot and will not join your deck! Now I end you!" Ziun said attacking Zanya.

"Zanya!" Ichiro said.

2-0

"FInal Phase!" Zanya said.

0-1

Ziun was surprised as he felt a pain in his stomach as he saw a sword was pierced through him with Zanya stabbing him in the back.

"Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation." Zanya said. "What I want to protect most isn't my life points, its the lives of all the people who live in this world!"

"I think you finally get it." Ziun said smiling.

2-0

Game Over! Winners: Zanya Kisaragi and Ichiro Ogami.

The crowd was in a frenzy as well as the small group.

1st Omni Beast Lord Ziun: Obtained by Zanya.


	17. Tragic Earth Lord! A Requiem for Daichi!

"Hey, Count Dawn?" Hope asked.

"Yes?" Count Dawn asked.

"Earlier, you told gao you need to let go of painful memories, right?" Hope asked.

"I did. I assume you have some yourself?" Dawn asked.

"See, i got lots of em. I got past Mary's injuries, but still, all the things ive seen that my family has done, its hard to let go of them until you face em. By beating Harlequin either with me or my friends, I can get closer to that." Hope said.

"I see." Count Dawn said. "It is a shame I cannot take my own advice."

"You have some painful memories too?"

"Yes. Today is actually more painful than most. Its the anniversary of the death of my buddy." Count Dawn said.

"Oh, fellow officer?" Hope said.

"Yes. Daichi. He was a great buddy until that accident. Since his death, I've watched over his wife and daughter since than. He is someone I cannot let go of. And I do not have the strength to even see his child." Count Dawn said.

"Man, thats heavy. Who exactly is the kid?" Hope asked.

"Her name….it is Kazane Fujimiya." Count Dawn said.

"Your buddy, was Kazane's dad? Man." Hope said.

"Yes. Its been 4 years today since those events happened." Count Dawn said.

"Well, you cant speed this year ignoring her any longer." Hope said. "As it so happens, Kazane challenged me to a Buddy fight just for the fun of it. And youre gonna be in my deck for it."

"Are you sure?" Count Dawn asked.

"Yeah Im sure. Omni Lords can be used with any flag. Plus, this is a good way to see her without the pain of Daichi and maybe move on knowing youve seen her in person." Hope said.

"Perhaps you are right. Fair enough. I will join your deck." Count Dawn said.

"Great." Hope said.

At the Aibo fighting stage….

"Yo, Kazane! Been a bit huh?" Hope said.

"Yeah it has! Ive wanted to fight you solo for a long time. This is gonna be so much fun!" Kazane said.

"Pretty weird she got me mixed up with gao and challenged me instead, but oh well..' Hope said to himself. "Yeah, lets have some fun!"

"A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labyrinth!" Kazane said.

"Crossing the Paths Between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all Enforcers of Justice! Luminize! Moonlight Enforcers!" Hope said.

"Here we go! Buddy.." Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" they both said.

"I fight for Hero World!" Hope said.

"I fight for Dungeon World!" Kazane said. "I go first and call Gummy Slime to the center! Attack the fighter!"

Gummy Slime then smothered Hope's head before flying off.

10-8

End of Move.

"Oh, you are so getting it!" Hope said. "Man, she;s really happy up there… guess her mom was right." hope said to himself.

"First im gonna call! Uniform Warrior, Military Frill to left, then I'll call Racer Frill to the right and finally call Cyber Soldier, Moral Compass to the center!" Hope said.

"Huh? How can you do that? Youre already past the size counter." Kazane said.

Moral compass then appeared.

"Not so! I am a Size 1. Military Frill is Size one and Racer Frill is also size 1! Maximum is three, so no size rule was broken!" Moral Compass said.

"Man, Ishimaru still has that moral stuff evern when reincarnated.' Hope said.

"Stop talking to yourself and use my ability!" Moral Compass said.

"Oh yeah! All cyber soldiers have an ability when theyre summoned." Hope said.

"They do? Cool! Whats this guy do?" Kazane said.

"Let me show you! When I appear, I am allowed to scan your hand and if I detect a spell card, then you must send your hand back to the deck and draw a new one." Moral Compass said. "And I can do it once per turn!"

"Uh Oh!" Kazane said as her hand was revealed.

"Ah Hah! Hidden Crossbow! Planning to use it when Military Frill attacked, werent you?" Moral Compass said before pointing at her. "RESHUFFLE!"

"No, my hidden crossbow!" Kazane siad as it was sent back and drew a new one.

"Hm. Threat removed, she now has Dangerous Fuse. You are clear to attack!" Moral Compass said.

"Hey, thanks! Okay Racer, clear the center!" Hope said.

"You got it, love!" Racer said kicking out Gummy Slime.

"Yeah. Time to open some holes!" Military frill said.

"Word to the wise, Military Frill gets a critical when another superheroine is on the field." Hope said.

"Banzai!" she said firing at Kazane.

10-7

"Now i get to attack!" Moral Compass said. "Take this! Moral Punch!" he shouted punching her.

7-5

End of move.

"Yove never played this good before, Hope. I love it! But youve only just entered the dungeon. My go!" Kazane said. "I pay 2 gauge call to the center, the size 3 monster Guardian Dragon of the Shrine, Lumio!"

"Oh, thats not good." Hope said.

"Youre right about that. Lumio can destroy one Size 1 monster when hes called and when hes destroyed."

Lumio then fired right at Moral Compass.

"It was a pleasure to serve!" Moral Compass said before vanishing.

"That takes care of my hand problem. And now, Lumio goes in with Double Attack on the fighter!"

"I'll use Racer Frills mOve ability to block one of those attacks!" Hope said.

"For shame love!" Racer said taking the hit as Hope took the second.

8-6

End of move.

"My turn again! Now, I call Uniform Warrior Police Frill to the right!" Hope said as appearing was a woman in a police uniform.

"Ready to deport the perp." she said.

"Deport?" Kazane asked.

"Her ability. When she's called to the field and I have another superheroine, I can send a monster on the opponent's field back to their hand!" Hope said. "And you better believe which one im gonna send back! Lumiere goes back to the hand!"

Lumiere than returned to Kazane's hand.

"And now, I equip! Parallel Saber, Pleasant Neutral!" Hope said.

"Oooh, nice sword!" Kazane said.

"Get this, it has two abilities when destroying a monster or dealing damage. When I deal damage to the fighter, the hope sides ability activates, shining regen, getting one life back. When I destroy a monster, the despair sides ability activates, called Execute CHain. If the monster destroyed is the same size as another one on the field, I keep on destroying until all monsters of that same size are no longer on your field." Hope explained.

"Thats so cool!" Kazane said.

"All out Superheroine attack, plus me of course!" Hope said.

"Alright, alright, Alright!" Military frill said aiming her guns.

"Police Brutality, comin right up!" Police Frill said as they attacked.

5-1

"Here I go!" Hope said.

"I cast Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Kazane said.

1-2

"New that was coming…' He said.

Kazane continued her turn and called two powerful monsters, including Bladewing Phoenix, and cleared hopes feild, only getting one attack in.

"Alright, this is gonna be the final turn." Hope said. "I'll activate the ability of Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn from my drop zone! At the cost of one life point, I can revive him and call him to the left!"

"Once again I rise with the twilight." Count Dawn said appearing. He looked at Kazane as she looked at him as tears streamed down his face.

"Here we go. How will Kazane take it?" Hope thought as she looked at him.

"Hey mister! Are you one of the Omni Lords?" Kazane asked.

"Huh? Why yes. Yes I am." Count Dawn said.

"Wow! I get to fight against an Omni Lord? Awesome!" Kazane said smiling.

"Well that went better than i thought. Now I'll Buddy Call Cyber Soldier Leader, Moon Bat to the right!" Hope said as she leaped there.

"The Moon is full, and on that night when crime begins to stir, I, the Warden of the Night, Moon Bat, come to bring justice!" she said.

"Oh wow! SO thats your new buddy!" Kazane said.

"Charge on in." Hope said.

Moon Bat charged onto the field as she jumped over Blade wing. "Shadow Dive!"

3-1

"Okay count, its all you." Hope said sticking his sword into the ground after he cleared the field.

"My thanks." Count Dawn said pointing his scepter. "Diliculum!"

"Huh? Is this an attack? Its so warm." Kazane said being hit with a small and weak attack.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Hope the Victor!

Later…

"So, how'd that feel?" Hope asked.

"My biggest fear upon meeting her would be her asking me what happened to her father. And after working so hard to get it back, I did not want to be the reason she lost her smile. But she is much stronger than before. She has surpassed my expectations in every way and has moved on with her life. I am sure her father would have been pleased. I don't need to be afraid any longer. It feels so strange. Like a weight has been lifted from my heart." Count Dawn said.

"I feel the same way. So uh, have you decided on who might be able to use you when we join the other Omni's in sealing Yamigedo?" Hope asked.

"That answer is still on hold. But you can be sure I will give my full support. Thank you for being there to help me." Count Dawn said.

"Dont mention it. Its what i do." Hope said.

7th Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn: Cured by Hope,no obtainer so far


	18. Farewell, Star Guardian Jackknife

"Wait, what?" Sora asked his buddy, Ars Grande.

"Correct. I am not of this time Sora. I come from the future." Ars Grande said.

"So you function properly, but not jack. Since Star Dragon World is so new, he hasnt gone through his maintenance you told me about."

"That is correct. And sadly, since Star Dragon World does not yet exist in this time, he cannot get the maintenance. And without it...he will most likely perish." Grande said.

"Thats terrible, and Tasuku's fight with Suzaku is tomorrow. WHat do we do?" Sora said.

Ars Grande picked up his sword and raised it.

"We must go and lend our support. If there is some way to save the Jackknife dragon, then it must lie with Variable Cord." Ars Grande said.

"Yeah. Variable Cord has to have come here to the past somehow. He's gotta know a way back." Sora said.

"But know that he is quite the backhander. If he tries something… act." Ars Grande said.

"Yeah. I got it." Sora said.

At the buddy fight club…

"Its finally today! The match you've all been waiting for!" the first crow said.

"That's right! A big match between our own Suzaku Kenran vs the buddy cop wonder, Tasuku Ryuenji!" the second crow said.

"And in his hands lies the fate of Sofia Sakarov, who was Death Shido trying to capture Suzakus buddy." the first said. "But oh my, whats this? Tasuku has a partner going into this match!"

"Wait a sec, i know him! Thats the boy of mystery who always saves the day from the Heartless! Hes taken down Maleficent, Xehanort and Xemnas, its the Keyblade Wielder of Light, the one who somehow shows up to save the day with Keyblade in hand. Its….Sora!" the second one said.

"Tasuku, dont worry. Ive got your back here." Sora said.

"Thanks sora." Tasuku said.

"This just keeps getting interesting. Lets see what that boy is capable of." Suzaku said as all three got ready to Lumenize. "Twinkly stars that light the cosmos, dance like an electric storm and unite as one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!"

"Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!" Tasuku said.

"All across the worlds, we follow our heart no matter what! Luminize, Dragons of Heart!" Sora said.

"Here we go again clubbers! Buddy…" the first crow said.

"FIGHT!" they all shouted.

"Time to Raise the Flag!" they said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"I'm also with Star Dragon World!" Sora said.

"I Fight for Star Dragon World too." Suzaku said.

"Tasuku and Sora take the first move! Tasuku calls Photon Crown Geocorona to the center, who attacks and deals 2 damage! Sora follows up by calling Child Star, Astrojet to the center and also deals 2 damage!" the first crow said.

"For my turn, I will call my three trusty warriors." Suzaku said. "Brun Deus, Akision to the left. Then Azul, Tesslamagna to the right. And finally, I call Vert Deus, Matrix to the center."

"With his Signature formation, Suzaku goes to attack! He clears tasukus center, but he still hangs on to 10 life! Suzaku tries to use his remaining attackers to destroy astrojet, which the succeed and doing. But ohh! Sora casts Proto Barrier and still remains at 10." the second crow said.

"This duo isnt taking any chances! After some draw spells on the next turn, Tasuku calls Shadowscare and buddycalls Jacknife!" the first said.

"Dragonarms, Cavalier! And Crossnize!" Tasuku said.

"Cavalier Sword!" Jack said before he felt pain after crossnizing.

"Dont push it too much! Okay, Ars Grande, youre up! Go to the right!" Sora said.

"I have arrived to brave the challenge that is Suzaku Kenran!" Ars Grande said.

"I'll also crossnize! And I'll use Dragonarms...huh?" Sora said looking at the card.

"Go ahead and use it." Ars Grande said.

"Hmm. I'll use Dragonarms, Key Holder!" Sora said as a ship shape dragon arms appeared as it flew high and transformed into a large key like sword and was grabbed by Ars Grande.

"Dual Wield Mode! Keyblade Drive!" Ars said holding his sword in his left hand and the Keyblade in his right. "And thats not all! While it is crossnized to me, sora can now equip an item with Keyblade in its name!"

"Yeah! And I equip Keyblade Keychain, Photon Buster!" Sora said equipping a glowing futuristic keyblade.

Sora and Ars Grande then charged in as Ars Grande slayed Matrix as Sora hit Suzaku. "This is for Jack!"

6-3

"Now I'll end this!" Tasuku said charging in as his monsters took out Akision and Tesslamagna.

"I cast Earth Barrier!" Suzaku said.

3-4

End of Move.

"Now. I think its time for the grand finale. I'll buddy call to the center….Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord!" Suzaku said. "And I place my nine held cards into Variable's soul." he said revealing all nine of them, all of them being Dragonarms.

4-5

"Oh, this is not good…" Sora said.

"Now, who to attack first? Ah, how about the keyblade wielder? Variable Cord...attack the fighter." Suzaku said.

"Sora!" Tasuku said.

"I'll be okay! Cast….ah. I...don't have any spells." Sora said as he took the hit.

11-4

"Grrr. That...hurt a lot. But...I'm okay." Sora said pulling off a smile. "Tasuku?" Sora said as Tasuku stood there motionlessly. "He's worried about Jack. He knows Suzaku is the only guy that can help but...losing a fight on purpose?" he thought.

"Tasuku...we agreed. You won't let my condition affect your principles. Letting emotion effect your decisions is never the right choice." Jack said.

"But Jack…" Tasuku said.

"I tell you this. If you lose fight over my sake, then I can't continue to be your buddy." Jack said.

"You'd...really perish for me?" Tasuku asked.

"Its my wish to be your buddy till the very end." Jack said.

"Then you will be." Tasuku said getting serious.

"Thats the spirit Tasuku!" Sora said.

"I call Dragonarms, Artiliger to the center! And...Crossnize!" Tasuku said as Artiliger crossnized with Jack.

"Artiliger Railgun!" Jack shouted.

"By crossnizing with Artiliger, Jack gains the power to neutralize the abilities of all monsters that are size 2 or smaller." Tasuku said.

"You risk much if you continue down this path, young man." Suzaku said.

"You think we dont know that?" Sora asked. "Ive been turned into a heartless, and faced the organization. Ive risked more than i could know. But even so i still think, my hearts are my friends and I'm theirs!" Sora said.

"Jack! Lets link attack with Sora and Ars Grande!" Tasuku said.

"This is it!" Sora said.

"Double Blade Cross Strike!"

"Arter-railgun cannon!"

Both attacks hit as Variable Cord had fallen.

"And what's more, my penetrate!" Sora said attacking Suzaku.

5-2

"Unbelievable! The great Variable Cord has fallen! Does this mean the first loss for Suzaku?" the first crow asked.

"I'm not done. Final Phase!" Tasuku said. "The light that blazes a way to the future. The edge of the soaring star! Impact!"

A giant sword was crafted above as Tasuku charged with it. "Radiant….PUNISHER!"

The sword slammed down and it was over.

Game Over! Winners: Tasuku Ryuenji and Sora!

"Unbelievable! Remember the names of these two young men, for they have become the first to defeat Suzaku!" the second crow monster said.

"Yeah. We did it!" Sora said as Grande looked serious.

"There are two sides to every toss, Sora. And Tasuku lost big." Ars Grande said pointing to Jack who had collapsed.

"Oh no…" Sora said.

"Jack!" Tasuku said.

"You two really do have great hearts." Suzaku said floating in the air before transforming into Variable Cord.

"Variable Cord? So does this mean you were him the entire time?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Ive been testing him for awhile, and if he accepted the terms to throw the match, i would never lend him my power. So please, let us…" Variable Cord said before…

"Just help Jack!" Sora said.

"Hehehehahahahaha! I can't believe how gullible you humans are. We were about to lose patience on waiting for the Star Guardian Jackknife." Variable Cord said.'

"But why do you need Jack?" Sora asked.

"It is as Dyanis said. He has come, a neodragon able to travel through time." Variable Cord said firing an attack at Jack as a sphere surround him.

"What are you doing to him?" Tasuku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to use his ability to travel through time. I regret that it will be impossible for me to return him to you though." Variable Cord said.

"Sora, stop him!" Ars Grande said.

"You let jack go!" Sora said jumping towards the time bubble as they all transported at the same time.

"You fool!" Variable Cord said as they jumped to the future.

"Sora, no!" Tasuku said.

From the Sky-Home…

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy said.

"That idiot…" Riku said. "You did it again. You jumped in without thinking!"

"So sora was really transported to the future with that backstabber? Will we have a way to get him and that jerk of a neodragon back?" Hope asked.

"We do have a time machine, Hope. But...considering we don't know how far in the future he went, it'd be pointless." Tails said.

"Maybe since sora jumped in at the last second… the time destination was off. They could appear anywhere at least." Mickey said.

"That's not how it works. And since comms only work near a certain range...all we can do is hope he arrived in Star Dragon World safely." Tails said.

"Damn it...Sora." Riku said.


	19. Sora's Bond with Variable Cord

In a time tunnel of some kind, Variable Cord and his three followers continued down it as they heard a shout as they looked to see Sora futilely trying to get at them.

"Its hard to believe this foolish human was idiotic enough to follow after us." Tesslamagna said.

"Yes. Surely he knew of the risks before attempting a feat such as this." Akision said.

"He might not be smart, but he is certainly brave." Matrix said.

"Hey, i can hear you guys!" Sora said.

"We know!" all of them said.

Sora then used Flow to blast himself towards Variable cord, igniting his Keyblade.

"Master, look out!" Matrix said too late as sora rammed into Variable cord, dragging him to the edge of the tunnel wall as he sparked against it.

"You fool! If you press on like this, we will all be lost in time!" Variable Cord said.

"Thats… the… Idea!" Sora said as with one last effort he pushed Cord through the tunnel wall and out into a new space.

They were among the rows of walls of universes, in a zero gravity void between the Future universe and the normal universe, also seeing the other universes in dimensional viewing walls. Between them were roads that connected to each one like a highway.

"Whoa…" sora said.

"The vast interuniversal maze of dimensional traveling… the universal Highway…" Variable Cord said. "A vast roadway that was created after your friend Hopes desire to have them all easily linked."

"And you steered us straight into the neutral void. Here, we are able to see all 12 universes, but none of us can enter them." Matrix said.

"What else was i supposed to do? You were making off after you tricked Tasuku and backed out of your duty to reseal Yamigedo." Sora said.

"Let the present deal with Yamigedo, it had nothing to do with us." Variable Cord said. "We've been waiting thousands of years to be able to return to Star Dragon World, and you just knocked it off track."

"You act as if the present is to accept its fate of being devoured? If Yamigedo does that, what future do you have left to go back too?" Sora asked as this caught Variable Cord.

"That is… a rather curious statement." Variable said.

"Indeed. But, Star Dragon World was still prosperous even with Yamigedo on Earth." Akision said.

"There would be no need to interfere with it ourselves." Tesslamagna said.

"But i ask this boy… why bring this statement up?" Matrix said.

"Well, ive been around the worlds of my own universe." Sora said. "And hearing of Yamigedo and his devouring hunger, it reminds me of the Heartless."

"The Heartless…. Emotionless and ravenous creatures that mindlessly seek out hearts." Variable Cord said. "We know of their kind."

"Yes. They were on the rise until the Door to Darkness was locked, sealing away an immense amount of them back into the Realm of Darkness while some of them still roam around." Akision said.

"A byproduct of their creation are Nobodies, being that are the shell of a person that lacks a heart, but can still develop one." Matrix said.

"So… do you know what heartless do to worlds?" Sora asked.

"They infest a world like an infestation until they worm their way to a worlds heart and devour it, sending that world into the realm of darkness." Variable Cord said.

"But, you sealed the keyholes and brought them all back from that place, so that is no longer an issue." Tesslamagna said.

"We know what you are trying to get at, but the affairs of your universe matter very little to us." Akision said.

"I see. Guess its something with you Neodragons." Sora said. "Don't care about anyone but yourselves and your own world."

"Hm?" Variable Chord asked

"Theres something ive learned when i was trying to defend my own universe from the Heartless." Sora said. "Its something I'll always carry with me. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs. We're bounded by...a chain of hearts and memories that link all of us. No matter how far we go or where we end up, we'll always find a way back to each other."

Variable Chord was speechless, but then found all of the memories of Sora from his adventures.

"Friends here. See freinds." Tarzan said. "Ooh E Ooh Ahh ahh. Friends here in heart."

"I know I'll get there someday. Someday, I'll see those worlds." Ariel said.

"So, your heart won this battle." Beast said.

"There are so many hearts connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I feel." Roxas said.

"So this is what it means… about the strength of a humans heart." Variable cord said.

"I had no idea this human saw so much…" Matrix said.

"Ive decided." variable cord said. "Perhaps the other worlds in the past are in need of saving after all."

"You.. youre gonna help us?" Sora said.

"Yes, we will. But first, we'll need to recover Jackknife Dragon." Variable said.

"We still have him, but his condition is critical. He must get to Star Dragon World immediately." Matrix said.

"Jack!" Sora said. "Ugh! I was so busy thinking about Variable Cord, I wasn't even concerned about Jack's condition."

"And there is no way we can simply re enter the time vortex we created. How will we fix Jackknife?" Matrix asked.

"Perhaps there is one way." Akision said. "The Future Universe."

"Yes. That is where Star Dragon World is located. Surely we can find a way of fixing him while there." Tesslamagna said.

"Yes. It is our only way at this point." Variable Cord said.

"But, we're trapped outside aren't we?" Sora asked.

"Not so. Your keyblade, it is a weapon that is used to unlock and lock certain seals and protect hearts. It is the only weapon we have that could possibly allow entrance into the Future Universe." Akision said.

"Okay. Lets go. No tricks this time?" Sora asked.

"No. Like a lot of others we have seen in your memory, you have now opened my eyes." Variable Cord said.

"Okay. Here goes." Sora said firing his Keyblade at the universe as a doorway opened.

"Our way in!" Tesslamagna said as they all flew inside. Sora looked around in awe to see the sky was a cyan color with multiple ships and floating cities and buildings all around.

"Welcome to the Future Universe." a futuristic counterpart of Aelita said.

"Aelita?" Sora asked.

"Well, yes and no." she said with a giggle.

"She is this universe's version of the girl you know." Variable Cord said.

"You all must be tired after such a long journey. Allow me to provide an escort to Future City." Aelita said.

"First, take Jackknife here to the Neo Dragon Repair bay. Hes in critical condition. You see… he hasn't gone through the maintenance to-" Sora began.

"I'm sorry, but you are going a bit fast. But...what is a Neodragon?" Aelita asked.

"We will just have to find it ourselves." variable Cord said. "We will take Jack and search for it. You can take time to find information on getting back to the past." he said as they flew off with Jack.

"Please hurry." Sora said. "Okay then, lead the way, Future Aelita."

"Actually, you can call me, in this world...Maya." she said.

"Wow, all the counterparts in the universes have different names?" Sora said.

"But of course. For example, in the Warrior Universe, the counterpart of myself and the original there is named Oichi. Every universe has at least one counterpart to someone else. It is an unbroken rule so far." Maya said as a small ship appeared. "Ah, here is our shuttle."

"Jack...please hold on." Sora begged to himself as he boarded and rocketed off.


	20. Unorthodox Arts! Shiraiabara Kandachi!

It was in the streets of Cho-Tokyo that a short young man walked the streets with a heart shown proudly on his street clothes. It was Heart. He then stopped when he heard crying as he saw a girl who's cat was stuck in a tree.

"A person in trouble." Heart said as he ran at the tree and then up it, freaking out the cat as it jumped out and landed in the girls arms.

"Thank you mister!" she said.

Heart smirked as he posed.

"All in the name of...a heroic hero!" he shouted.

"Seesh…" Hope said walking by. "You make Nathaniel seem like a fan boy. Whats your name?"

"My real name is super secret but I usually go by the name I gave myself. I am Heart!" Heart said.

"Whoa, easy there kid." Hope said. "So, where you from?"

"Im from Metal City, my good sir!" he said.

"Metal City? Thats my home town." Hope said.

"Yes. I was raised there. But I was born in the Hero Universe. I am someone who desires to become a hero!" Heart said.

"Become a hero, eh?" Hope said. "Dont let anything stop you from doing that."

"I will not. Now, like the wind, I must be off!" Heart said sprinting down the road as a high speed.

"What a strange guy." Hope said.

"Hey, ive seen stranger things." said a familiar boy with a tiger shirt, blue jacket and sneakers, and his trademark hair. But for some reason, he was wearing shades with american colors.

"Noboru!" Hope said. "The Kitten Shirt is back."

"ITS A TIGER, NOT A KITTEN!" Noboru shouted. "Anyway, I'm here cause of some weird thing...that Gao has stopped using Dragon World."

"Oh, so you heard about that?" Hope said.

"Did a little more than that." Noboru said holding a deck.

"Is that his Hero World Deck?" Hope asked.

"I figured if we fought a bit, hed snap out." Noboru said.

"Its not exactly clicking. Everytime he tries to touch one he gets shocked. Im guessing its because of residual feelings or something, from what count dawn said." Hope said.

"Yeah. So he and I are going to fight mano a mano." Noboru said.

"Wow. I would love to see that." Hope said.

It was later at Castle that Gao and Noboru were on the stage facing one another. But before they could fight, Sofia appeared in the center with Ikazuchi.

"Not him." Hope said.

"Darkness Barrier." Sofia said as a sphere of darkness appeared. As Hope was about to jump in after, he saw something dive in from above.

"Ive been looking for you, Jonah." a female with a diamond on her chest said.

"Who are you? Why do I feel startled by you?" Hope asked looking at her as she walked out of Castle.

"My code name is Diamond. A member of the Royal Flush, a personal guard under the service of Lord Harlequin." Diamond said.

"So youre Harlequins goons? Come to settle things with me, huh? Hes not man enough to take me and my team?" Hope asked.

"I did not come for you. I came to see how he will face in a buddyfight." Diamond said showing the screen above him as Hope was shocked to see Heart inside by Ikazuchi's side.

"Heart? Whats he doing in there?" Hope asked.

"Ah. Of course you wouldn't know. You only know a few of the Genre Generals. Nothing about their subordinates. Heart is another member of the Royal Flush. He's actually our leader." Diamond said.

"So all that hero talk, it was just edging me on?" Hope said.

"Afraid not. That was Heart being Heart." Diamond sighed.

"All right, evildoer Tiger! I have heard of your stealing of Good Gao's deck and I shall now punish you with a buddy fight!" Heart said posing.

"Yeah. Yeah. Hurry up and luminize." Noboru said.

"Hundred Demons lurking in the darkness, destroy and rampage! Devour the world! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!" Ikazuchi said.

"Heroic Dragons! Gather and unite under the symbol of Justice! Luminize! Rescue Dragon Squadron!" Heart said.

"With golden wings on my back, I soar through the sky! Luminize! Noble Winged Knights!" Noboru said.

"Buddy...Fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"Hyakki yako! Parade of Hundred Demons!" Ikazuchi said.

"I bring Heart Justice from Hero World!" Heart said.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Noboru said.

"Heart seems a bit nutty. Are you sure hes one of the Royal Flush and Your leader?" Hope asked.

"He is. His ways may seem a bit strange since he is part of a mafia organization, but he is our leader." Diamond said.

They watched as the three went back and forth, exchanging blows and seeing Noborus determination to win. But with Ikazuchis new demon monsters, and Hearts onslaught of Rescue Dragons, norbou was backed up and was cornered even more when Yamigedo arrived and reduced his life.

"And thats your move ended! Now i can show you the moves i picked up in the us of a!" Noboru siad.

"You arent getting a next turn. Final Phase!" Ikazuchi said. "The dark and evil power they call Demonic! And all of it is controlled by me! I cast! Now is the time to show your power!"

Before Ikazuchi appeared three of Yamigedo's spawn. "Unorthodox Arts! Shoraiabare Kandachi!"

The spawn devoured Noboru's monsters as well as his item. After which, Ikazuchi kicked a ball of lightning at Noboru, ending the game.

Game over! Winners: Ikazuchi and Heart!

"And Justice has prevailed once more!" Heart said posing as the barrier went down.

"Youre insane!" Hope said as heart looked at him. "You call that justice?! You stood by a corrupted boy of the hundred demons and thought of him as your ally. Noboru wasnt evil, he was trying to cheer good gao up!"

"I see…" heart said.

"Oh, good…" Hope said.

"You are the minion of the evil Noboru as well! And to think I was going to talk about letting you join. Minion, I will fight you again another day. Right now, justice is calling my name!" Heart said leaping away from the building.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Hope said.

"Thats our great and mighty Leader…" an embarrassed Diamond said. But hope could see that she had doubt in her voice.

"You seem, er… doubtful. Are you running from something?" Hope asked.

"Believe it or not… im trying to get away from Harlequin for the moment. To look for someone." Diamond said.

"Who would that be?" Hope asked.

"It was a sighting but I'll take to it. A sighting of the roaming scientist: Cretaceous Flux." Diamond said.

"Fluxs dad…." Hope said. "You go search for him, as long as you want."

"But… master harlequin…" Diamond said.

"WIll be behind bars when Im done with him. Im gonna beat him, or my friends will. Desert from the Royal Flush. We will take care of Harlequin." Hope said.

Diamond smiled. "Thank you. And know this. If you wish to beat him. Know that even he has a weakness." she said leaving the area with a conflicted look not shown to Hope. "He has none." she thought. "I've done my part. Now we leave the rest to fate."

And so the royal flush had not heard from Diamond again.

"Shes deserted us… to chase the rumor of that quack scientist Cretaceous." Spade said.

"I know. It was an order from the main family." Harlequin said.

"But now what? With Diamond gone, we cant think up any good strategies." Ace said before club went in front.

"Club will take strategy form here. Me good at planning!" Club said.

"Ugh, club, weve been over this. Youve been enhanced with Dokurobos power. And he wasnt known for being the bright type." Ace said.

"You say nonsense. Club will come up with good strategy, you see! And then Club will smash these heroic guys." Club said.

"Enough, my friends." Harlequin said. "We don't need to make any moves right now. After all, everything is on schedule. I foresaw Diamond's little act to Hope and planned for it."

"What? Then why not simply stop her?" Spade asked.

"Diamond is incredibly loyal to me. She would never betray me. As for chasing Cretaceous, she has another deep reason. Like you two, Club and Spade, as well as Heart, she is also a child of that man." Harlequin said.

"You mean, him?" Club asked.

"Yes. I know the rule is not to reveal your true names, but I may as well tell you her full name. Diamond aka Diana Flux of the 3rd Flux Family." Harlequin said. "Hmm." Harlequin said. "Gratos...so he's finally showed up. Things are about to get really interesting." he said getting up. "I'll be in my quarters for a long while. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Harlequin exited.

"And now, Club will get ready, plan ultimate strategy for later!" Club said.

"Get it through your thick head, club, its not gonna work. Youre the muscle!" Ace said.

"Club knows me can do it! I can win!" Club said.

"Ugh." Spade said before thinking. "Hmm. All right. But on a certain condition, I pick your target."

"Name target. Club will plan perfect strategy and smash it." Club said.

"Your target is the Hundred Demon Hunter Ban Enma." Spade said.

"Mm, Yes! Club see now! Spade think hunter man have connection to Omni Lords?" Club asked.

"Its just a theory, but I have located an emblem within his buddy. He has to have some connection." Spade said. "Find him and bring him to Gratos."

Club exited while pumping his fists.

"Do you expect him to succeed?" Ace asked.

"Hard to say. But, one way or another, we'll have an answer." Spade said.


	21. A Battle of Heroes

"There were people that were also enhanced with Villain abilities?" Hope asked Daisy.

"Yes. I told you i had Xiaomu's Sage Fox Magic in me, right? Well I also have Saya's weapon use as well. You have Izaya's Second Gen enhanced bomb to thank for that." Daisy said.

"That guy…" Hope said.

"But what is the most dangerous is Cindery. She has Silver's Psychokinesis, Blaze's Pyrokinesis and Bison's Psycho Power. She's the ultimate psychic warrior." Daisy said.

"Wow…" Hope said.

"So, are there any other guys who got hit with Villain powers?" Toma asked.

"I cant be to sure. But we dont know who else has them." Daisy said.

Meanwhile with Club…

Club had just ran into Mukuro Shigomine and they were doing his pose thing.

"Heya there, mack. Im just a humble wanderer from hero world, Mukuro shigamine. Im still getting used to things here." Mukuro said.

"Me am Club. Me here to capture hunter's tiny little buddy." Club said.

"Oh, so you heard about that little thing too?" Shigomine said.

"Me came up with plan to capture tiny dragon. I sneak behind hunter, I hit him hard then take dragon." Club said. "It perfect."

"You got moxy. But i need that little guy too." Shigomine said.

"What wanderer do with tiny dragon?" Club said.

"Hes got the emblem probably. So i need it to become one, see?" Shigomine said. "That is of course if youre planning on getting in my way, ya big palooka."

"I am. I do it now!" Club said running at Ban Enma, taking him by surprise as he grabbed Ricky and ran off. "Haha! Me am genius!"

"That big dumb ape...he's gettin away with the emblem." Shigomine said chasing after Club.

Toma and his team then appeared.

"Ban! DId you see any suspicious guy run around here?" Toma asked.

"Yeah. The idiot just ran off with Ricky." Ban said.

"He was talking about having a plan to catch him, but all he did was grab im. He then said he was a genius." Billion Knuckle said.

"Plans that are simple, thinking their genius…" Hope said. " And Enhanced with powers from Dokurobo!"

"Who?" Ban asked.

"He was a member of a group called the Demons of New York over in my world." Gemini said. "When he was still alive, he was… a little bit of an airhead. Did ah say it right?"

"Yeah you did. He always said he had these good plans, but they were stupid. We better go after this guy." Hope said.

"Right behind ya." Ban said.

"No, stay here with the BP. We got this." Hope said as they dashed off. Leaving Ban with Tasuku.

They caught up to Zanya as fast as they could.

"So Ziun's Emblem really resonated with whatever was in Ricky's gut?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Ricky has an Omni Lord Emblem inside of him." Zanya said.

"I saw the Kanji for fire, and the count mentioned the Fourth Omni Fire lord had… well, four horns. But I checked ricky's head, and he didnt have the right amount." Ichiro said. "He doesnt have any horns."

"Wait, I see him!" Toma said as Club was holding Ricky down while holding a saw.

"Okay. Plan to get emblem. Cut Dragon Kid open and pull it out." Club said.

"GGah! SOmeboy save me-ki!" Ricky said.

"Hands off the dragon!" Hope said as Shigomine landed too. "Zanya!"

"Buddy Police barrier!" Zanya said as the barrier went up. "You both are trapped. As i see it, you can either both surrender, or buddyfight two on two.

"Heh. Buddyfight….sounds perfect. Me take you out for Boss Harlequin." Club said.

"Yeah, i think i'll go with option two as well/ Whaddya say, ya big palooka? Truce?" Shigomine asked.

"Yeah. Truce. Until I get emblem." Club said. "First. Intro. Me am Club, one of the Royal Flush."

"Youre also an enhanced, given powers forcibly through an old friend of the New York Combat Revue." Gemini said.

"Me not get powers forcibly, they come to club. Make Club amazing strategy guy." Club said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Great, i see even Dokurobo's ego came as a package deal…" Hope said.

"So, we fight or what?" Club asked.

"We will fight." Zanya said.

"Zanya, hang on!" Gao said flying down. "Let me take this one with one of hopes friends."

"Gao? But youre still…" Hope started.

"Give the kid a chance." Drum said.

"But just know I am joining this." Hope said.

"Okay. Let luminize! Dragons of super power wake up! Me got perfect plan in motion! Luminize! Dragon Lord Plan!" Club said.

"Blending with the shadows to cut down evil! The lone wolves of justice! Luminize! Shadow Heroes!" Shigomine said.

"Emergency Launch, from the eye of a storm! Luminize! Beaming Sunshine Guardians!" Gao said.

"Crossing the Paths Between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all Enforcers of Justice! Luminize! Moonlight Enforcers!" Hope said. "Alright… lets do this!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Im with Hero World!"Gao said.

"And Im with hero world too!" Hope said.

"I'm a real fighter from Hero World." Shigomine said.

"Me fight for Ancient World!" Club said.

"Huh?" Hope said

"Sure fire lord emblem capture plan, stage three. Fight with Ancient World Deck made perfect to beat everyone." Club said.

On the first turn, Gao and Hope deal damage with Assault Leader and a combo of Racer and Military Frill respectively. It was now club and Shigomine's turn.

"Try to keep up, ya big palooka." Shigomine said.

"Me have perfect plan planned out. Me get to use dual card Spade gave me. Me buddy call Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit to center!" Club said. "Then activate its ability. Me discard three cards from top of deck. Then pay two life to call one of the monsters I discarded and make it size 0. Me call Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos to right! Now, Ewigkeit, take out Racer in center!"

The large Dragon took out Racer with a clean hit.

"Now its Diablos turn. Attack the blue boy!" Club said.

10-8

"And we not done. Diablos has Double Attack!" Club said.

8-6

"Not bad, palooka. Kinda surprised you can fight this well." Shigomine said.

"Me am genius. Me can easily beat scrawny blue guy." Club said.

"Don't hog the action, okay? I still gotta go." Shigomine said. "I call Darkness Fist Gwen to the left and thanks to First Dark Hero Hideout, I draw a card. And now I pay one gauge and a dark hero in my hand to buddycall Schwarz to the right.

8-9

"Gutentag! Dumbstrike!" Schwarz said taking out Cyber Police Assault Leader.

"Then I pay one life and equip Shadow Requiem!" Shigomine said.

9-8

"Gwen, Schwarz, attack the fighter with the dragon!" Shigomine said as both attacked Gao before returning to Shigomine's hand. "Now I go!"

10-6

"I cast I've seen through your moves!" Gao said.

End of Move.

Hope then drew his card, then did his charge and draw. "Alright. Time to break through. Gao can handle Shigomine. I need to take care of this idiot, but how do i break through that defense?" hope thought. "Got it!"

"I call Cyber Police, Heroic Blader to the left and Cyber Police Lightning Chaser to the right! Then I pay one gauge and transform into Prominence Burst!" Gao said.

"As for me, I'll call Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill to the center then I'll call Cyber Soldier, Programmer Kid to the right!" Hope said.

"Huh? What formal lady and weak kid going to do?" Club asked.

"Glad you asked. When I enter the field, all monsters with superhero or superheroine in their attribute gain the Penetrate ability." Programmer Kid said tapping buttons on his arm device.

"But you cant use Formal Lady's ability Need other superheroine for that to work." Club said.

"I wouldnt be too sure, mac. You forgot he's still got Military Frill on the field." Shigomine said.

"How could Me forget?" Club asked.

"Maybe its because youre an idiot. Now i activate Formal Frills ability!" Hope said.

"When I am on the field in the presence of another Superheroine, for the rest of the turn, I get double attack." Formal Frill said.

"Now, all of you attack and penetrate!" Hope shouted as his monsters link attacked Ewigkeit.

"Looks like Soulguard not gonna help me in this case." Club said before they attacked him as his life points quickly dropped to zero.

Game over: Club. Winner: Hope the Victor.

"Aw. Looks like I mess….Ahhhhh!" Club shouted as electricity was shocking him all over.

"Whoa. What's goin on, mac?" Shigomine asked.

"Boss….upset I make own move. Punishing me….through demon parasite in body!" Club said. "Gotta….escape!" Club said running off.

"Well, dont think we'll be seeing him again." Hope said.

"I guess it makes it more fun for me, see? I get you two all to myself." Shigomine said as Gaos turn ended.

"Bring it on, tough guy!" Hope said.

"You asked for it, mac. I think I'll call The Scar to the left. Then I'll call Schwarz to the right." Shigomine said.

"Dumbstrike!" Schwarz said destroying Lightning Chaser.

"I cast. Hyper Energy!" Shigomine said. "The Scar, get the kid with the dragon!"

"I cast, I've seen through your moves!" Gao said.

"Doesn't work on me." Shigomine said slashing Gao.

6-3

"Schwarz, hit the kid again with Hell Deathspot." Shigomine said.

"Yavol!" Schwarz said attacking Gao.

3-1

"And now...I cast Final Phase!" Shigomine said.

"Here it comes, the impact he used on Tetsuya!" Hope said.

"After this, it;ll be just you and me, blue! Get ready kid! Infinity Death Crest!" Shigomine said before Ban and his gang crashed through the barrier.

"There you are!" Ban said as he rammed into Schwarz.

"Dang. Todays your lucky day, kids." Shigomine said escaping the area as the barrier lifted.

Game...Tie

"Oh, that was too close…" Hope said.

"Tell me about it. Lukcy i showed up when i did." Ban said.

"Yeah. To be honest, i wouldve lost anyway." Gao said.

"WHa…?" Ban said.

"Thats ridiculous. I know that if you had "I'm Still Alive" in your hand you would have been fine." Drum said. "Things would have been good if Ban hadn't just barged in. You call yourself a true buddyfighter? Who are you and what have you done with the real Gao?"

Tasuku arrived after that.

"Tasuku, great. Gao's condition has gotten worse." Hope said.

"Hope, please leave." Tasuku said.

"Okay." Hope said as he left.

"Gao, there are no heroes that are going to save you. You have to know that you can't expect someone to save you and you need to deal with this problem by yourself." Tasuku said.

Gao was just standing there in shock at these words.

Meanwhile at a hidden location…

"Ow! It hurts! It still hurts!" Club shouted writhing in pain.

"Course this isn't a surprise. You were implanted with the demon parasite due to your idiotic tendencies." Spade said.

"How come you not in pain? Don't you have one?" Club asked.

"Afraid not. The parasite is only implanted within grunts or those with unsavory personality traits such as you who work under lord Harlequin. Me, Diamond, Ace and Heart are the only ones without one. You should be lucky he doesn't kill you for disobeying a direct order." Spade said.

"I try to capture little dragon. He has Omni Lord Emblem in stomach." Club said.

"I know, I knew this fact before sending you out." Spade said.

"So why did you try to go and get the Emblem?" Harlequin asked. "The real Omni Lord is what we need."

"Me think Dragon is the...ahhh!" Club shouted in pain.

"I've had enough from you for one day. Spade, explain yourself." Harlequin said.

"Yes. I had hoped that by endangering the emblem and the dragon kid, it would envoke a reaction with the real omni lord and bring them to try and protect their property." Spade said.

"Hmm. An interesting theory. Though surely you could have done better than Club." Harlequin said.

"I was trying my best not to disturb you. I would have gone myself so I thought it best to use an idiot who can't even have a good memory." Spade said.

"Ah, and that is why you lead my spy network." Harlequin said.

"But...the emblem is no longer needed. I already know who the Fourth Omni Fire Lord is." Spade said. "And they were under our noses the entire time."


	22. Return of the Fire Lord

Ricky was walking to the vending machines before he saw Gemini leaning against one.

"Alright, dragon kiddie, whadda you know?" Gemini said. "But before that… didja like my entrance?"

"Oh, the cowgirl-ki. I was sorta expecting toma to come." Ricky said.

"Hes… busy dealing with Gao and watchin em. Guy hasnt come outta his room." Gemini sad. "So, i took the idea to get a hold on the situation. NOw be honest, i know the kanji for fire when i see it. Mercy me, i even represented the element for the Five-Ring Mandala."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not an Omni Lord. Its...complicated." Ricky said.

"Well, shoot. Im all ears." Gemini said.

Ricky looked around before leaning close to Gemini. " Thing is… Chief's…"

"Look out!" a voice shouted as the two saw Toma tackle them as a buzzsaw hit the machines.

"Toma! What are you…." Gemini said.

"How could you….how could you try and ditch me and speak to Ricky on your own. I'm the one whose close to these guys!" Toma said.

"THAT'S what yer mad about? Y'just saved me from a buzzsaw!" Gemini said.

"Huh? I did? WHered it come from?" Toma asked.

"Me!" said a bipedal purple dragon with a buzzsaw weapon. "Buzzsaw Roar Dragon. And I'm not going anywhere until you hand over that Omni Lord Emblem."

"Back off, pal." a voice said as Ban and the Raging Spirits appeared. "I'm here for you, Hundred Demon."

"Ban!" Toma said happily.

"We'll see who gets who." a voice said as a skeletal figure on a horse appeared near Ban.

"What the? Who are you?" gemini said.

"First Knight of Apocalypse, Gratos. One of the Hundred Demons from Darkness Dragon World." Gratos said.

"You…." Gemini growled as she charged only to be easily taken down by Gratos.

"Such a weak thing, you humans." Gratos said as Ban charged at him. "As for you...You will serve Lord Yamigedo!"

Ban screamed as energy went into him as his eyes turned red and began rampaging all over.

"I see. He sealed his own memories to make sure I couldn't tamper with his mind. Now he's stuck in a form of rage, attack anything that moves." Gratos said. "But this might be a good thing. If he keeps up like this, his mind and memories will be lost forever."

"Ban…" Toma said as Ricky walk toward Ban. "Ricky?"

"Chief! Its me, kii! Come on! You gotta fight through it. How you saved me the first time we met. Our lives depend on it! Now...I'm returning something to you!" Ricky said as the Omni Lord Emblem came from his body. "This is the Omni Lord Emblem you entrusted to me that first day we met. I've been trying to tell you that you are an Omni Lord. I didn't wanna lose you...or even make you mad. But Omni Lords are important! Omni Lord Emblem! I call on you! Help the chief turn back into the Fourth Omni Fire Lord!"

Ban was blasted with its energy as he screamed and glowed bright as a flash shined. In Ban's place stood a large red dragon that towered over them all.

"Whoa. He got cooler." Toma said.

"Greetings. I am the Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova!" he said. "The Fourth Omni title was given to me in reference to a great king, who ruled over an ancient kingdom…just kidding!"

It shrunk back into Ban as Gemini was up on her feet.

"Land Sakes, youre still the same guy?" Gemini asked.

"Of course I am. Think about it, ya stupid cowgirl. How would getting my memories back change my personality too? Its still me!" Ban said.

"Why you!" Gemini and Ricky said as the tried to hit him but Ban pushed both back.

"Hey, Ricky. Do me a solid and keep holding onto the emblem will ya?" Ban asked.

"Yeah. Sure thing, kii." Ricky said as Buzzsaw broke out.

"Nobody disrespects me like that and gets away with it!" Buzzsaw said.

"I know how to. Buddyfight." Toma said.

"I leave the rest to you, Buzzsaw." Gratos sad making the darkness barrier, making the demonic arena appear.

"Gemini, you get to the skull pit. Weve got this." Toma said.

"Y'sure?" Gemini asked.

"Youve gotta save your strength for that Harlequin guy, right? It shouldn't be wasted on Buddy fights. Kids right, we can handle him." Ban said.

"Okay. Good luck, you two!" Gemini said running to their respective Skull Pit.

"We wont need it, right Ban?" Toma asked.

"That's right kid." Ban said. "It's all the rage with Boppers who are totally hip! Luminize! Emna Alliance! Nice To Meet You!"

""From the wild, these mighty dragons have evolved and gotten amazing power. I lumenize...Dragons of the Wild!" Toma said.

"Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path! Behold their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Dragon!" Buzzsaw said.

"Lets go!" Toma said. "Time to throw down!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Were all fighting for Ancient world-ki!" Ricky said.

"I'm with Dragon World!" Buzzsaw said. "So, after your first moves, I'll call Thunder Knights, Bastard Sword Dragon to the center, and Missile Bunker Dragon to the left! Missile Bunker attacks Biker Boy, increasing my gauge and then returns to my deck!"

10-9

"Bastard Sword is next, and he also has Double Attack!" Buzzsaw said.

9-8

"Here it comes!" Bastard said.

"I cast Manliness Spirit Shield!" Ban said.

"Cool, a shield in the shape of your true face! Whats it do?" Toma asked.

"Its a shield that nullifies any attack that isn't linked." Ban said.

"Now...I pay two life and and cast Rise and Fall of Dragons." Ban said.

8-6

"Now, I buddy Call Dragon Kid Ricky to the right and then call Gang the King to the left." Ban said.

6-7

"Okay. And I call Dies, Azurite Dragon to the center." Toma said.

"Now, Gang!" Ban said

Gang then fired a fist attack at Bastard Sword.

"And...Penetrate!" Gang said.

10-5

"Now, here comes...my go!" Toma said as Dies attacked.

5-3

"Your go, Ricky!" Ban said.

"Test of courage! Here I go!" Ricky said.

"I cast, Dragonic Thunder!" Buzzsaw said taking out Ricky.

7-6

End of Move.

"I buddycall myself to the center!" Buzzsaw said.

3-4

"Here I come!" Buzzsaw said taking out Gang the King.

6-4

"Wait. Here comes my second attack!" Buzzsaw said.

4-0

"Ban!" Toma said.

"You think...0 life means the games over? No, when I hit zero, I can use this baby and revive with one life." Ban said.

"What card does that?" Buzzsaw asked.

"I clear all cards from my field and hand and call to the center...FOURTH OMNI FIRE LORD, BURN NOVA!" he shouted as he assumed his true form in the center. "Nice to meet you!"

"So...awesome!" Toma said.

"Check this out!" Ban said inside the true body. "I activate a new card. I pay two gauge to call Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky and bring him onto the field to the right!" he said as Ricky appeared in a cool new appearance.

"Here I am! The evolved form of Dragon Kid, Ricky!" Ricky said appearing.

"Nice new look, Ricky!" TOma said.

"Thats not the only thing thats changed about me. Check this out!" Ricky said leaping up to Burn Novas back. "I can give any raging spirits monster an extra 5000 power boost and penetrate, with this! Go, Fighting Spirit-ki!" Ricky said slapping the back of Burn Nova as the Kanji for Fighting Spirit appeared.

"ALL RIGHT!" Burn Nova said. "Fire Lord's Burning Fist!" he shouted spinning and taking Buzzsaw. "And Penetrate!" he said ferociously beating on Buzzsaw.

4-2

"Double Attack!" Burn Nova said.

"No way! I cast Green Dragon Shield!" Buzzsaw said.

2-3

"Heh. Saved myself the-No way!" Buzzsaw said as Burn Nova stepped up.

"Oh, yes way! TRIPLE ATTACK!" Burn Nova said hitting him again.

3-1

"Take this-Kii!" Ricky said punching Buzzsaw.

1-0

Game over! Winners: Hundred Demon Hunter and Toma!

"Oh yeah!" Burn Nova said giving a thumbs up.

Later…

Ban then punched Buzzsaws card form as his thumb was imprinted onto the demon mark before it faded out and flew away.

"Guess we all misjudged ya, Ban. Especially the buddy police for demolishing these demon varmints with your fists too literally." Gemini said.

"See? Thats what ive been trying to tell you guys!" Ban said.

"Uh...no you didn't." Toma said.

"Now, I'm gonna go and cheer up Gao. Hear he's been blue lately." Ban said. "And Toma, whenever you guys need my help, I'll come running." he said as he drove off.

"Bye, Hundred Demon Hunter." Toma said smiling.

"I still can't believe it. He was the Fourth Omni Fire Lord. And to think I was gonna cut Ricky open." Gemini said.

"That reminds me…." Toma said. "You sent me the wrong way so I couldn't be near them!" he shouted as his Shining Force clashed with Gemini's sword.

"Okay, I admit, it was a cheap move. But I wanted to…" Gemini said as Toma was pounding on her sword. "Ugh...maybe I'll wait till he tires himself to sleep before headin home."

Fourth Omni Fire Lord Burn Nova: Revived and Returned


	23. Farewell Buddyfight

"Gaos quitting?!" Hope said in shock.

"Yes, he just quit right out of the blue." Jexi said.

"He turned in his badge and handed over his deck to Tasuku." Ulrich said.

"Even handed over Drum with it." Soul said.

Hope then turned to go to gaos house.

"Hope, where are you going?" Jexi asked.

"I'm going to help Gao. He needs…" Hope said stopping as Jexi grabbed his arm.

"Hope, I know you care a lot about Gao, but this is something he needs to figure out on his own." Jexi said.

"What?!" Hope said.

"Sometimes…" Jexi said before Hope pulled free and ran off somewhere. "You gotta let these things sort themselves out."

Hope was running through the city as he thought about his past battles with Gao as he made it to a sunny hill. "Gao, I'm sorry, this all happened to you. I hate all of this. The Hundred Demons and Yamigedo. Even Harlequin. I hate all of it." Hope shouted.

"Then I guess that means me as well, Hope the Victor." a voice said as Hope turned to his shock and saw Zeref behind him. "We meet again."

"You…" Hope said trying to punch him as Zeref blocked his attacks.

"I see. You're still angry at me, is that it?" Zeref asked.

"Haaaah." Hope said calming down. "Im not mad at you. Its just… its hard dealing with things right now. I want to face harlequin, but i dont want to take the spotlight and put everything ive learned to waste, and Ikazuchi and Yamigedo have scarred my friend. And if that wasnt enough, your Natsu's long lost brother and hes E.N.D and we have to keep it a secret from him and gray. Do you have any idea how many times i wanted to just blurt it out to them… and then find another way to fix everything with this?!"

"Yes. I've dealt with these emotions for the past 400 years." Zeref said. "As for Harlequin, you can't beat him...unless you know a secret he doesn't wish to let out."

"A secret?" Hope asked.

"While Harlequin is excellent with magic, there is a way to defeat him without laying a finger on him." Zeref said.

"Tell me." Hope said.

"I will. On one condition." Zeref said placing a board on the ground a sitting down. "Treat me to this game I've heard about."

"A buddyfight?" Hope asked.

"I know its how things have been done on this world and I wanna try it myself." Zeref said.

"Fine." Hope said sitting down.

"And I would prefer if we played without buddies for a change." Zeref said. "And we don't need to luminize either."

"Fair enough." Hope said as they each shuffle eachother's decks.

"Okay. Raise the flag." they both said.

"I fight for Hero World." Hope said.

"I fight for Darkness Dragon World." Zeref said.

The two of them started playing.

"You know, I care for Natsu a lot." Zeref said.

"I couldn't really tell at first." Hope said. "At this glance. Looking at that calm smile, your face…. You dont really look the part of the most dangerous wizard. You seem… nice." Hope said.

"True. That is one part of my personality. But its hard to be like this for a long while." Zeref said. "I was devastated when Natsu died along with our parents."

"He didnt die. He was raised by Igneel. He survived." Hope said.

"No...he didn't. When we were children, we lived in a small village with our parents...before a dragon came and destroyed it. I was the only one that survived." Zeref said. "It was after I was brought to an elite magic school to learn the ways of magic. I hoped through it, I could bring him back. There were many ideas made there. Living Magic, the RS system, even the Eclipse Gate."

"Whoa. The Eclipse Gate that brought those dragons to the future?" Hope asked.

"Yes. But, making those ideas was a very chaotic mistake. You see, life is something that is treasured. So, a powerful curse was placed on me by the god of life, Ankhseram. A Curse of Contraction. Or as you know it simply...Death Magic." Zeref said.

"Death Magic?" Hope asked.

"A forbidden kind of magic that kills all living things around you. It can only be controlled if you forget the value of a human life." Zeref said.

"So thats why you dont want anything coming near you, especially on Tenrou Island." Hope said. "So why am i not dying?"

"I'm controlling it right now so you're safe for a while. After that, I wandered the world aimlessly, never aging, seeing others die as I live. I wanted to die myself, so I went to create creatures that could possibly kill me: demons. The Etherious." Zeref said. "When this idea came to me, I decided to use this idea to fulfill two goals: my desire to die...and the resurrection of my younger brother. So then, E. N. D or Etherious Natsu Dragneel, was born."

"Whoa." Hope said.

"Then, when I was picking herbs one day...I met him. The Flame Dragon King, Igneel who unlike most dragons were not against associating with humans. I allowed him to raise Natsu and teach him Dragon Slayer Magic. Of course, I did this because he had a plan of his own." Zeref said.

"A plan? What kind of plan?" Hope asked.

"This plan was hatched by Igneel as well as four other dragons: Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum and Weisslogia. Their souls were damaged due to a conflict with Acnologia. So they would use a Dragon Soul Sealing Technique to go within their dragon slayers and travel to the future. There, the ethernano filled air would help them to recover enough to kill Acnologia." Zeref said.

"And that apparently backfired. As Ive seen in the past…" Hope said.

"No, only igneel was killed. The other four used their powers to save Ishgar from Face. They used their souls to protect the Dragon Slayers they raised." Zeref said.

"Wait...you said the future. What was the date?" Hope asked.

"July 7th X777." Zeref said.

"The same day they disappeared." Hope said.

"The reason its hard to find dragons now is because they've been long gone for 400 years." Zeref said.

"So, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue, they're from 400 years into the past!" Hope said.

"Yes. This was when the Eclipse Gate was used and I helped with their plan. I enlisted the help of a Celestial Spirit Mage named Anna Heartfilia to open the gate to the future while 400 years later, her descendant, Layla Heartfilia would open the gate there and allow them through." Zeref said.

Hope won as the game ended. "Thank you for this game."

"Youre thanking me?" Zeref asked.

"I kinda feel the same way as Gao. If i didnt fight you, i wouldnt know all of this. Zeref, youre not a bad guy. I know you may have plans for war but… right here, right now, I just learned so much about you." Hope said.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll ask for a rematch when the planned war is over." Zeref said. "Now...allow me to help you." Zeref said whispering something into Hope's ear as Hope grinned.

"I know a friend that will use it." Hope said.

"I hope that you get to live through the war I have planned. On Ishgar, on Fairy Tail...and on Acnologia." Zeref said as he left.

"Where are you going?" Hope asked.

"I'm leaving before the Demons and Yamigedo feel my presence. He's going through this just to find me. I would hate to make it easy for him." Zeref said before vanishing.

Hope then spoke the secret in his head. "Harlequin...has a forbidden curse on him. If his true name is spoken before him three times, he shall fall. His true name...is Harris Quint." the words echoed in his head. "I just found a major achilles heel for you...Harlequin." Hope smiled before seeing storm clouds over Gao's neighborhood. Then in a flash of light, something was blasted at Ikazuchi with a saying echoing through the sky.…

"We haven't met! I'M THE FIFTH OMNI DRAGON LORD, DRUM!" Drum shouted.

"So jexi was right…" Hope said. "As for who will say the forbidden name… I know who can do it. You're finally up...Gemini Sunrise."

"Yknow how long I've been waiting to hear that from ya, Hopey?" Gemini said right behind him. " I was thinkin you forgot why you let me on board."

"Not only were you the first member from another world I've ever recruited, but you're also the first swordsman I recruited. It's your turn for show time, but I know saying a forbidden word is not what you thought you'd do to beat harlequin…" Hope started.

"No. I get it. He's a dangerous guy. And the best way to deal with him is to take him out as quickly as possible." Gemini said.

"Then you go do that." Hope said.

Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Drum: Became a True Omni Lord


	24. Luminize! Super Fifth Omni!

With Gao fully recovered and Drum obtaining his Omni Lord Status, the teams went to meet up with Gao, Kuguru, Baku and Drum to go over the new skills, and their new allies. The Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, Tenbu's own personal elite guard.

"Hmm. It looks like each of these cards seem to provide some kind of support to Drum in his new Omni Lord form." Baku said.

"Whoa. Really?" Kuguru asked.

"Not quite." a voice said as one of the cards glowed and appearing before them was a red dragon wielding a sword. "We serve to support a function to Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Tenbu, not to be some babysitter to some wimpy little newbie."

"Hey!" Drum said. "Its Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII, for your information!"

"Heh, at least your name is impressive." the dragon said. "I've got a name too and its Fire Sword, Doble."

"You cant talk down to him like that!" Natsu said before the second card rose up.

"Please excuse him." another voice said as out of another card came a green dragon dressed as an archer. "Pleased to meet you all. I am Wind Bow, Megalex."

"Hey! Quit popping out with your giant bodies and be considerate!" Drum said as they shifted to mini forms.

"Apologies." Megalex said.

"What a pain." Doble said.

"So, you havent really acknowledged Drum as the next Omni yet?" Hope said.

"Kids smarter than he looks. Of course we don't." Doble said.

"Its all too sudden." Megalex said.

"Big deal. There are seven of these Calvalry dragons. One of thems gotta…" Drum said before the other five floated at him before quickly going out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Natsu said.

"Get back here!" Donald shouted.

"Huh. Looks like none of them acknowledge you Drum." Kuguru said.

"See ya. We're leaving too." Doble said.

"Wait! Before you go, will you let us build a deck with you two?" Gao asked.

"If they dont have a reason to be here, they cant stay, they said it themselves…" Damien said before Doble was sniffing about.

"Gao, guys. I brought you Takoyaki!" Haruko said coming in.

"There! That's the smell source!" Doble said as he and Megalex quickly began chowing down.

Hope then got an idea.

"Y'know…. If you two are willing to stick around for this new deck, theres always more of those where that came from." Hope said.

"You really mean it?" Doble asked.

"I promise." Drum said.

"Okay. Let's go then." Megalex said as he and Doble got up.

"Huh? Go where?" Drum asked.

"To wherever Yamigedo is." Doble said.

"Uh, one problem. We can go, but…" Erica said.

"Count Dawn has Gao on-" Hope said.

"Uh...they just left." Jexi said as Hope saw them gone.

"Son of a...I gotta get after them." Hope said running out and jumping onto Aria's bike and riding after them.

"What? First Dragon Boy, now you? You're paying for gas when this is over!" Aria shouted.

"I'll handle that!" Hope said chasing after Gao before seeing him on an island ahead. "There. I'm…" he began before the bike shook as he saw someone standing on the sidecar. Standing there was Heart himself.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you made an appearance, minion of evil!" Heart said posing.

"Ive been wanting to punch you in the face, you stereotypical nutcase." Hope said.

"Your insults will not deter my justice. Put your money where your mouth is, minion!" Heart said holding his deck.

"Seems like buddyfighting is always a way to settle things." Hope said getting his out as he parked the bike. A darkness barrier was activated and hope was now next to gao as was Heart with Ikazuchi.

"Noble Ikazuchi! We fight together once more." Heart said.

"Noble?!" Drum said. "Whats with this guy? Ikazuchis the enemy, you idiot!"

"Nonsense! He is but a noble yet misunderstood man of justice. And I will show you that." Heart said.

"Okay, ive definitely had enough of this guy." Hope said. "No matter how you look at me, were gonna see whos the real hero today!"

"I am the only hero this universe needs, minion. When Im done with you, you and the evil sun fighter, along with the hated Omni Lord and his Dragon Minions will be hanging for the Universal Police!" Heart said.

"Ugh, gimme a break…" Doble said.

"Now now Doble, hes just a little off." Megalex said.

"Way more off is more like it. So, we gonna get started, you two?" Hpoe asked.

"Yeah, were counting on you guys. Dont forget about our Takoyaki Deal!" Doble said going into Gaos new deck.

"'I'll see for myself whether or not you are worthy of being an Omni Lord." Megalex said going into the deck as well.

"I'm scared, but happy I get to fight him again. Cause...I know I'm gonna become his friend." Gao said. "Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated. The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"

"Now thats the gao I know!" Drum said.

"Ikazuchi, Heart! Youre both gonna become my friends, no matter what!" gao said. "Howl,the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation!"

"You are blinded by your path of villainy, and only seek to corrupt me! Whatever it takes, i will bring you both to justice!" Heart said. "Heroic Dragons! Gather and unite under the symbol of Justice! Luminize! Rescue Dragon Squadron!"

"I will tear you both apart, and devour whatevers left of you! There wont even be a scrap of you left!" Ikazuchi siad. "Hundred Demons lurking in the darkness, destroy and rampage! Devour the world! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!"

"You wanna eat me, and another wants to beat me up on some crazy fantasy. Im getting payback, but for what its worth i wanna help gao with his ideals. Its hope and despair on two sides, and im gonna do both!" Hope said. "Crossing the Paths Between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all Enforcers of Justice! Luminize! Moonlight Enforcers!"

"Here we go people! Buddyfight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the four of them said.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Gao said.

"I'm with Hero World!" Hope said.

"Hyakki Yako! Parade of Hundred Demons!" Ikazuchi said.

"And I am a true warrior for Hero World!" Heart said.

"First moves go to Ikazuchi and Heart!" Paruko said.

"I call Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand to the center. Then I set the spell Starved Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi said.

"Hah! So you need my power, eh?" Zein said.

"Here I go! I call to the center Rescue Dragon, Nightstalker!" Heart said.

"Our monsters will attack you at the same time!" Ikazuchi siad.

"Gao, synch up!" Hope said.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"Cast!" they both said.

"Green Dragon Shield!"

"I've Seen Through your moves!" Hope said.

"I cast! Or so the Dream I had went!" Heart said.

"Crap!" Hope said taking the attack.

10-8

10-11

End of Move.

"You doing okay?" Gao said.

"It'll take more than that. Cmon, lets get back at em." Hope said.

"Okay. I call Fifth Omni Calvary Dragon, Fire Sword Doble to the left and then call Fifth Omni Calvary Dragon Wind Bow, Megalex to the right! Then I pay one life and equip Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!" Gao said.

"You equipped an item huh?" Zein said. "Then take this! Thunder Mine!"

10-9

"Youre up you two!" Hope said.

"Cant be helped." Doble said. "I activate my ability! If my fighter here takes damage, I increase the gauge by one. Use it wisely."

"And I'll be using that gauge." Megalex said. "When my fighter takes damage, I can use one gauge to destroy a size 1 or smaller monster." he said firing an arrow and destroying Zein.

"Before we go on, I'll call some monsters." Hope said. "I'll call Cyber Soldier, Biker King to the center!"

"Yeah. Let's burn rubber." Biker King said revving his bike. "It took ya long enough to call me."

"I've been busy." Hope said.

"Alright then. So heres the deal. When im called out, I get to take out one monster that is a size 2 or smaller. So here it comes." Biker King said pushing a button on his bike as a missile came out and destroyed Nightstalker. "Now the fields wide open."

"Take him down." Hope said as Biker King charged and hit Heart.

10-7

"What's more, I got a double attack!" Biker King said.

"I cast, I've seen Through your moves!" Heart said.

"I cast, Or So the Dream I Had Went!" Hope said.

"What is this?!" Heart said. "Of course! The villain always is able to copy the hero."

7-4

"Megalex, Doble! Let's go!" Gao said as they all link attacked Ikazuchi.

10-4

End of move.

"I admit...for a minion, you definitely have some skill." Heart said.

"Yeah. And you're a...what the heck are you doing?" Hope said in shock as Heart was ripping his shirt off to show a tattoo on his chest.

"Whenever I get in a pinch like this...I always show this...the idolization of my idol!" Heart said showing the tattoo. It was of All Might himself.

"Youre disgracing him!" Hope said.

"What?!" Heart said.

"Youre fighting for a mad gang leader, and with a controller of one hundred demons to destroy the world. You call yourself a hero? If All Might were here, hed see i was fighting for the right side, not you." and not…." Hope said before hearing him growl.

"How dare you….make fun of the man I admire. The one who saved me when I was at my lowest. For that...I cannot forgive you. For I am the mighty Heart! No...I am using my real name! I am Leon Flux of the 8th Flux Family!"

"Someone from the Flux family?" Hope said. "Alright then… your from the hero universe. But youre still working for the Ginova family. That said… I cant let you go."

"You won't...because I will bring you to justice! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay two gauge and buddycall to my center Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit!" Heart said.

"Oh no. Careful with that one, Hope!" Gao siad.

"How so?" Hope asked.

"Immortal Spirit, destroy Biker King!" Heart said as it destroyed the biker. "Whenever Immortal Spirit destroys a monster, I get to draw a card. But, he also has Double attack!"

8-7

"Ikazuchi, I now leave things to you!" Heart said.

"I call Peluda to the left, Zazamera to the right and Eliminator Glasya Labolas to the center!" Ikazuchi said. "Then I equip...Thunder Claw, Narukami! Then I cast Hundred Demons Tome of Judgment. Then I set the spell Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons!"

The Hundred Demons attacked one aftert the other, Gao defending using Dragoemperor and taking advantage of the two Cavalry dragons. Megalax was destroyed, but gao survived.

"No.. why wont you two just surrender to justice?" Heart said.

"I dont go down to something im trying to enforce." Hope said.

"Inconceivable! You are a villain's minion, a force of evil that must be defeated!" Heart said.

"Someone once told me that the hero never always wins." Hope said. "But in this case, im gonna show you right now that im the better hero! Here I go, an im giving it a Plus Ultra to finish it right now! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Hes going to finish it now?" Heart asked.

"I call Cyber Soldier Moral Compass to the left, and Buddy Call Moonbat to the right!" Hope said. "I equip! The white light of hope and the blackness of despair, come forth to unite as one! Parallel saber, Pleasant Neutral!"

"Hope has set up the triple offensive formation! Heart may have some counter spells ready for it, but however! Moral Compass is on the field right now!" Paruko said.

"Activate Ability! Now, show me your hand!" Moral Compass said looking it over. "Hah! Found the spell "I've No Business with the likes of you! Reshuffle the hand!" Moral Compass said as Heart reshuffled.

"Moon Bat, use Shadow dive to attack the fighter!" Hope said.

"Of course." Moon Bat said leaping over Immortal Spirit and attacking Heart.

4-2

"Moral Compass will now destroy Immortal Spirit." Hope said.

"Impossible! His defense is higher than yours!" Heart said.

"Moral Compass has one more ability." Hope smirked. "When Biker King is in the drop zone, Moral Compass gets Biker Kings power and defense added to his own. This ability is something we like to call…"

"Band of Brothers!" Moral Compass said charging at Immortal Spirit and defeating it with a punch.

"Youre done!" Hope said.

Heart watched as Hope charged at him. "I still have the spell I've seen through your moves in my hand. But...he could counter with another counterspell. This minion...he is more powerful than I thought...so….I'll take this defeat like a man!" Heart thought standing there with chest out and arms open. "Have at me!"

"Admirable." Hope said slashing him diagonally.

2-0

Game Over, Heart! Winner: Hope the Victor.

"Nice work. I'll take it from here." Gao said. "I'll buddy call Fith Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to the right!"

"Alright!" Drum said leaping in.

"The Thunder Mines of Labolas and Zazamera activate!" Ikazuchi said as Gao took damage.

"Wait, how did Labolas's thunder mine activate?" Hope said.

"His activates when another monster on my field uses thunder mine!" Ikazuchi said.

"But drum can throw it right back at you." Hope said as Drums new weapon transform to attack mode and spun.

"Take this! Ryu O Gek Shin Zan! Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!" Drum said slashing apart the two monsters on the field.

"What?" Ikazuchi said.

"When gao takes damage when at 6 life or less, Drum can destroy a monster for each point of damage." Hope said.

"Now. Doble, Drum, attack Ikazuchi!" Gao said.

"Consecutive Cast! First, Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamigatae to block Doble, and then Gedo Shield for the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord!" Ikazuchi said as Gao took damage.

5-4

"I'll become your friend no matter what!" Gao said slashing Ikazuchi.

4-2

"You say you wanna be my friend? You are happy fighting me? I'm sick of it! Devour...Devour Everything! Devour it all! He devours Strange Dilemma so I can buddy call him to the right! Great Fiend, Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi said as Yamigedo let out a loud roar.

"Not good!" Hope said.

"Attack and rip him apart, Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi said.

"Cast! Lord's Dragon Shield! I block the attack and only take one damage." Gao said.

"Maybe, but you still take the damage from Yamigedo's Thunder Mine!" Ikazuchi said.

4-2

"My partner's pain just makes me stronger!" Drum said. "Concussion Slash!" he shouted slashing Yamigedo apart before it revived. "No one wants you here!" he said slashing it again.

"Dont underestimate me…!" Ikazuchi said trying to attack with Narukami.

"Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

2-3

"I'm not done! Final Phase!" Ikazuchi said as the spawn of Yamigedo were devouring the monsters and items on Gao's field. "Unorthodox Arts! Shoraiabara Kandachi!" he shouted kicking a lightning ball at Gao.

"I cast! White Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

3-2

"Youve got him on the ropes, Gao! Finish him!" Hope said.

"Okay! I'll destroy Peluda in the center, revived by Reinforced formation, with Dragoemperor!" Gao said.

"While you do that, i will cast Hundred Demon Sorcery, Hyakaryouran! If the top card in my deck is a monster...I gain 2 life and the attack stops!" Ikazuchi said as the top card was Peluda.

3-5

"Dang it!" Drum said slashing Zazamera.

"Gao, no." Hope said before seeing a card glow in Gao's hands as Gao smirked.

"That card!" Hope said.

"Has Tenbu really…?" Doble asked from the drop zone.

"Final Phase!" Gao said as flames erupted where he stood. "I combine my buddy and Dragoemperor's critical to create a new impact!" he said flying off into the air as a large green fist appeared that sort of resembled Tenbu as Gao entered. "This is an impact that's been passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord. Me…"

"And My…" Drum said.

"Giga Howling Crusher!" they both said as they charged at Ikazuchi at high speed before the collision.

5-0

Game Over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"Yes! We won!" Hope said happily.

"You have Gramps Tenbu to thank for that." Gao said looking at Ikazuchi.

"I can't accept...that I lost to someone as carefree as you. I will never accept it." Ikazuchi said.

"I can't accept it either." Gao said. "We're still as 1 win and 1 loss. So we're tied right now. But I'll take your challenge anytime."

Just then, the cave they were standing in began to crumble.

"Not good. We need to go." Hope said as the ground opened under Ikazuchi as he fell through.

"No!" Heart said running towards as Hope grabbed his arm.

"You idiot! You're going to…" Hope said before Heart punched him off.

"I don't care if I am normal or if people think of me as crazy...I AM THE HERO!" Heart said as he dived after Ikazuchi as the cave was collapsing as Hope got back to the bike as Gao and the others escaped the cave.

Later…

"Gassed it up, not one dent." Hope said.

"Nice work." Aria said before giving him a punch in the arm. "That's for taking it in the first place."

"Yeah. You showed…" Natsu before before she punched him too.

"You stole it too, lava brains." Aria said.

"This is a pretty impressive bike you got here." Franky said. "Whered you get this kinda ride?"

"Hmm? Oh. Its pretty easy. There's a mechanic shop in Gateon Port in the Orre region that makes these sorts of rides." Aria said.

"Speaking of that, you think Snagem or those guys who help em will come for us?" Hope asked.

"Probably. This Snag Machine I stole was the only one made. And I did blow up their base. Plus with the waves we made against Cipher, there's no way they aren't hunting us down." Aria said.

"Uh...not just that. Jin's gone missing." Sunset said.

"Missing?" Hope said.

"Yeah. No one's seen him. He was suppose to head home but I called his tuner and she said he never made it home." Sunset said.

"It sounds like a kidnapping. But who would do it?" Hope asked.

At the fighting stage as jin collapsed in a heap…

"He passes the test. Well done." Gratos said to Noboru, who was now wearing a hat.

"He does eh? Well...no matter. Just tell me...who I'm going for next." Noboru said with an evil look.


	25. Hidden in the Mist

"I cant believe NOboru was corrupted by Gratos." Hope said.

"And he captured Suzuha after Jin, of all the nerve! Why i should…!" Rarity said.

"Easy, Rarity. We got a job to do, remember?" Applejack said.

"Applejack is right, regardless of the situation with the enemy, we must continue to find the omni lords." Count Dawn said.

"Ive got a report that Variable Cord was sighted in the Future Universe, but that place is miles upon miles away from us." Abby said. "I have a connection to some of the systems there and a picture of Sora was also found heading for Future City."

"Sora! He's still okay!" Donald said.

"But hes stuck in the future universe. I hope he'll be alright." Mickey said.

"Ah, no sweat." Usopp said.

"Youre sure?" Riku said.

"I may not look it, but Chopper, Gajeel, Odd and Myself all got zapped into the portal at CHS by Airman and Quickman and we ended up there. Its actually where we fought Rotom." Usopp said.

"You should see it man. We only got a glimpse, but its one hell of a place." Gajeel said.

"I think I may have saw some cool stuff there for a second." Chopper said.

"Abby, we were only there for a few minutes, so is your home universe super cool and stuff? Whats it like?" Odd asked.

"Well, as the name implies, this is a universe that is incredibly far into the future. We have advanced technology in everything. Vehicles, medicine, robotics, energy, personal living, even cuisine and environmental technologies." Abby said. "Though it is a universe that can be accessed, it rarely ever is due to unfamiliarity with the ways of the future."

"But you can get us there right?" Usopp asked.

"Yes. This unit actually has a button on it that creates a portal to Future City if I need to fix this unit." Abby said.

"If Variable Cord is there, and Sora suaded him to his side, i have to go. I need to check if jack got his maintenance there." Tasuku said.

"Hmm. I will consider using the button but I need 24 hours to prepare for a journey with 5 people." Abby said.

"We'll give you sometime to think." Hope said. "Changing the subject. We only have two more of the omni lords left to find."

"Yes. First, from Dungeon World, the Third Omni Water Lord, Misera. Like me, he is human. It is hard to say if we can locate him." Count Dawn said.

"And the Eighth?" Sonia said.

"By process of elimination with the elements weve encountered so far, the only one left is…" Cana said.

"Deity…" Lucy said shaking.

"I dont even wanna know what the Eight Omni Deity Lord looks like." Nami said.

"Ah yes, Grangadez. The Eighth Omni Deity Lord. That is not an issue. If I am correct, he should still be asleep." Count Dawn said.

"Asleep?" Hope said.

"What, so this Grangadez guy is more of a sleeper than a fighter?" Yosuke asked.

"It's not so much as Grangadez is prone to sleep, but that his full power is not awakened yet." Count Dawn said. "But...even in his sleeping state, he is still a very powerful monster."

"Don't worry. I'll be going to where the sighting is." Gao said.

"Hmm. A city boy going into the woods where an ambush is likely to happen. Me and the blue wonder better go to." Aria said.

"What? No I don't…" Hope began.

"I'll let you ride sidecar." Aria said.

"Alright then." Hope said. "You know, youre really warming up to this stuff."

"Its contagious…" Aria said grinning a bit.

Hope rode on the sidecar to the Cho-Hodaka Station as the bike revved to a stop.

"Okay. Up ahead is an inn where the sightings were all reported from." Aria said.

Aria and Hope were heading up the hill as Gao and Drum were arriving later than they were.

"Oh, its you, hope!" Kiri said as he was nearby.

"Kiri! Its been quite a while!" Hope said.

"Whos this kid?" Aria said.

"Er, whos this Hope?" Kiri asked.

"Oh, ahem… Kiri, this is Aria Blaze, Aria, meet Kiri Hyoryu." Hope said.

"Uh...nice to meet you." they both said shaking hands.

They soon went inside where they were treated to drinks.

"So, what brings you here? I don't think we're having another world crisis are we?" Kiri asked.

"We're hunting for Omni Lords." Aria said.

"We were wondering if… you knew anything about a big monster from Danger world being seen around here?" Hope said as Kiri was shocked a little.

"I… I dont know about that…" Kiri said.

"Kiri?" Hope asked.

"Hope, can I see you in the back please. We need to...sweeten our drinks." Aria said pointing to the kitchen.

"Alright." Hope said.

In the back…

"That kid is definitely hiding something. He doesn't know it but there's something within him thats hidden." Aria said.

"Yeah. I got that feeling too." Hope said. "But how did …"

"Let's just say working with a criminal organization for a couple of years has heightened my observational skills." Aria said.

"Yeah, i would think so." Hope said.

As night fell, Hope and Aria saw Kiri talking to his dad, or so it was as it seemed.

"Somethings not right, theres no one in there…" Hope said before an ice claw was near his and Aria's necks.

"Freeze Please." a voice said as Ice Blade Joker was behind them.

"Who is…?" Aria asked.

"Ice Blade Joker. He used to be a monster for disaster." Hope said. "Why are you stopping us?"

"Right now, Kiri is talking to someone whom he thinks is his father." Joker said, in a voice much more serious liked.

"But who would be making that illusion?" Hope asked.

"What do you think?" Joker asked.

"Kiri… hes really a…" Hope saids before a roar crippled kiri as he clutched his head, kneeling to the ground as the icy screen shattered.

"Kiri!" Hope said looking out the window to see the shadow. "Is that Grangadez? Whats he trying to..?"

"Stay away! Get out of my head!" Kiri shouted. "I wanna stay human!"

Hope and Aria were shocked by what Kiri had just said.

"What...did I just…" Kiri said still in shock before running out.

"Kiri, wait!" Hope said running after him. "Just what is Grangadez trying to tell him?"

Hope finally caught up to Kiris location and saw Sofia and Shido, in a new outfit, with a giant dragon.

"Sofia! So we arent the only ones after Grangadez. But whos the new guy? I thought you were done with the whole Death Shido thing." Hope said.

"Hes our new ally." Soia said.

"Thats right! My name is Ges Shido now!" Shido said.

"What are you doing to Kiri?" Hope asked.

"Making him forget that he ever saw us, but its not working for some reason." Sofia said.

"In which case, we'll just have Bronze Dragon, Daygala turn him right into sand!" Shido said before a figure cut the dragon down. Standing before them was a familiar foe.

"Sorry...but he's mine." Rouga said.

"Rouga Aragami!" Sofia said.

"What are you doing here?" Hope said.

"WHen I heard about a new Danger World Monster sleeping somewhere on this mountain, and it being an omni lord, it deserves to be in my deck." Rouga said.

Kiri's phone then went off as he answered. "Hello? Dad?" Kiri asked.

Rouga then checked his own phone before he grabbed Kiri by his arm.

"Stop, youre hurting me!" Kiri said.

"Wait a minute, how is he even getting signal out here?" Aria asked.

"He's not." Rouga said showing the no reception symbol.

"Yes. That's the end of Kiri's phone reception. Did that joke leave you cold?" Joker said.

"Are you the caller?" Rouga asked.

"No no. The person Kiri is talking to is Kiri himself." Joker said.

"Blast them!" Shido commanded.

"Dayger!" Daygala said blasting another wave of power.

"Sorry about this, Kiri…!" Hope said throwing Kiri straight into the beam as he glowed a brilliant blue light. He then enlarged to about the size of a full grown teen, wearing a black and yellow lined bodysuit with armor plating, a cape of sorts floating near him. His hands were bigger as if they were claws and in his left hand was an orb with the kanji for water inside.

"W-who are you?" Shido demanded.

"I am Third Omni Water Lord, Miseria." he said.

"Um… no hard feelings, right?" Hope asked.

"None at all. It had no effect on me." Misera said calmly.

"So you really were an Omni lord." Hope said.

"Undoubtedly." Joker said. "He hated battling as a monster, so he chose to live his life as a human. Leaving only myself as his shadowy retinue."

"Hes been like that for years…" Aria said.

"But havent you been the buddy Kyoya gave him too?" Rouga asked.

"Please. Not even close. You think I was born yesterday? It was a simple of trick for me to blend in." Joker said.

Misera quickly dispatched Daygala, forcing Shido and Sofia to retreat as dawn broke.

"Im so sorry, Hope." Kiri said. "Give Gao my regards, too."

"Its not your fault kiri." Gao said.

"So, is Grangadez here also?" Hope asked.

"He is. Hes sleeping somewhere on this mountain. He was the one who called out to you, Rouga. But the way you are now, he will not join your deck." Kiri said.

"Are you saying im weak?" Rouga said.

"Im pretty sure he isnt. But youre not gonna give up until you give Grangadez a wake up slap, huh?" Hope asked.

"You can be sure of that." Rouga said.

"Grangadez must be really strong to not respond to you. So, lets see if you or any of us heroes can be the ones to wake him up first." Aria said.

"It will be me that does that. We leave now, Cerberus Ace." Rouga said leaving with his buddy.

"If you don't mind, I need just a bit of time to get used to my true self again." Kiri said.

"Fine by us. We need to go anyway. There are still other Omni Lords we need to track." Aria said.

As they left, Kiri smiled, though he wasn't human no longer, he still had friends.

Third Omni Water Lord, Miseria: Found but not yet restored


	26. Demon Lords Betrayal

"Yeah! Its the End of the World!" Lemon said listening to her headphones.

"Wait, what?" Hope said.

"What world is ending?" Zanya said.

"Ah, dont worry about it, shes talkin about that new three-man boy band that arrived recently." Applejack said.

"Oh yeah, ive heard of them." Hope said. "Theyve exploded onto Universal Music Charts all over. Their head singer and guitarist, Rucy, or as hes known by his full title, Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel, is a monster from Magic World."

"All of them are monsters from Magic World. We had a long talk about it once." Jibanyan said.

"I heard he's so good looking that he might even get Next Harmeowny to faint…." Indigo said shocking jibanyan.

"What? He didn't say that when we went to record." Jibanyan said.

"Wait, you were with him on stage?" Hope said.

"Yeah. I'm part of a band now." Jibanyan said. "Nyanyan All Stars! We're actually supposed to record at the TV station this afternoon."

"SInce Asmodai and Tetsuya are going there anyway to clear up for special training, we should go and file out Rucy's registration for earth, along with his bandmates." Lemon said.

"You just wanna get an autograph, don't you?" Sunny asked.

"Yep, so not denying it." Lemon said.

Indigo sighed. "Guess i'll go then."

"How considerate of you." Count Dawn said.

"Actually, I'm doing this so she doesn't go band crazy." Indigo said.

"Fair enough." Zanya said.

Indigo then flew off to the TV station.

"So INdigo, you thinkin about getting Grangadez before Rouga?" Applejack said ovet the comm.

"Nah. Besides, I don't even use Danger World. Plus...I sorta outgrew buddyfighting." Indigo said.

"Its fun, you cant quit." Rainbow said.

"I know, I know. But i need something to spark it back up again." Indigo said as she landed by the TV studio.

"Yeah. Something to spark it up." Jibanyan said on her back.

"Were you hitching a ride on me?" Indigo asked.

"Sure was." Jibanyan said as he looked to see Shogunyan and Robonyan F by the doors.

"There you are." Shogunyan said.

"We are about to record after End of the World!" Robonyan F said.

Indigo could hear Rucy singing and the music playing from the other side.

"Damn, that is good! I feel like buddy fighting again after all!" Indigo said before it stopped as etsuya was dancing on the stage.

It then went right to NyanNyan all stars as they got ready.

"So, youre Rucy?" Indigo asked the humanoid demon with long hair and light purple skin,

"Yeah. So, youre friends with him, right?" Rucy asked pointing to Tetsuya.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Indigo asked. "You dont… really have anything against him or Asmodai, do you?"

"Not Tetsuya especially, but Asmodai… thats different. Wanna know something about him?" Rucy asked.

"Shoot." Indigo said.

"He's the Magic Worlds biggest good for nothing." Rucy said. "So be prepared for him to leave."

"Good for nothing?" Indigo said before the Nyan Nyan music started up.

"I'll tell you more later, the All Stars music is starting." Rucy said.

Ladies and Gentlemen! Nyanyan All Stars!

"The hugely popular trio. The bells around their necks appear to be unbreakable, even if an elephant were to step on them." an announcer said.

All: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! Nyan nyan nyan nyan!

Jibanyan: Just as expected, you've got Jibanyan!

Robonyan F: If you were to remodel him, you'd get Robonyan!

Shogunyan: Or perhaps have him don a helmet, You've got Shogunyan!

All: Its the biggest linyup you know! Rebelling Baddinyan, Thornyan, who's got a cold!

All: There's just too many cats!

As soon as the song ended, the people in the studio applauded.

In Rucy's dressing room, Asmodai appeared.

"Asmodai? What are you doing in here?" Indigo asked.

"Easy, its a real problem for when Rucy filles you and my own buddy with nonsense. Those were pretty harsh words, yknow." Asmodai said.

"Nonsense? Its all true. You abandoned me, Fallen Demon Lord Rucifiel." Rucy said.

"Wait, what? Okay, what exactly was goin on between you guys?" Indigo asked.

"He left me to become one of those ridiculous Omni Lords without telling me, never seeing me again." Rucy said.

"Well, I'm seeing you now." Asmodai said.

"You came to me. I came to this world to play music." Rucy said before Asmodai tossed something at him. It was the Demon Lords Omni Emblem.

"Wait a second, what are you doing?" Indigo asked.

"You know as well as I do I don't have the power to keep battling this way. Honestly I'm sick of it. And Rucy was the only guy I could think of." Asmodai said.

"What about Tetsuya? Hes gonna flip!" Indihgo siad.

"I'll tell him what ever i need too…" Asmodai said before he saw Tetsuya at the door.

"Asmodai… youve gotta be lying. That isnt true!" Tetsuya said.

"He heard everything?" Indigo said before she heard screams.

"Help! Theres a monster rampaging in the studio!" someone said as Indo dashed out.

"Outta my way!" Indigo said shoving aside Asmodai and heading to a samurai set to find an Armored Basilisks with twin swords. "Okay chump! Partys o… wha?"

"Not closed! Not in order! This is crooked!" it said. "I, Mediator Botis, despise anything that isn't in proper order."

"Hes symmetrically obsessed?" Indigo said. "Gee, reminds me of a certain soul hunter with no symmetry in his hair…"

On the ship, Kid sneezed in his room. "I could swear someone was talking about me and lack of….I'm worse than garbage." he said slumping over.

Back at the studio…

"Asmodai and the hot headed girl… oh, this is too perfect!" Shido said in his Ges form. "Darkness Barrier, activate!"

He threw the dark barrier as is surrounded the area making the demonic arena appear.

Inigo came up on the opposing side with Asmodai.

"Hah! Only these two. This should be…" Shido began.

"Yeah. Just him. I quit buddyfight." Indigo said.

"You cant! You used to be so passionate before! Whats wrong with you?!" Shido said.

"Yeah. I was into it, but its just not me anymore, ya know?" Indigo said.

"But then there's no one to tag him." Shido said.

"Wow. You serious wanna get your butt kicked by two people at once? I thought you'd like the one on one." Indigo said.

"I.. i just got used to it!" Shido said. "Anyways! With you out of the fight, and Asmodai without his buddy, i can…!"

"Hold up one second!" a voice said as Gao rose up from the center platform. With him was the speaker of the voice, Lemon.

"What are you two doing here?" Shido said.

"You caused trouble with a hundred demon, you really think we wouldnt notice?" Drum said.

"And you messed up my chance for an autograph. So...I'm gonna bury you in the dirt." Lemon said.

"You'll get it later, Lemon!" Indigo said. "Im taking asmodai to the skull pit. Its much better to actually punch a guy for real than in this game."

"You got it. So, its us against Death Shido." Lemon said.

"Not Death! Ges!" Shido said.

"Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation!" Gao said.

"Luminizing right of the bat? Perfect!" Lemon said. "From all the worlds, creatures of the heavens live to protect all that is pure and good! Lumenize! Guardian Spirits!"

"Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Magic!" Shido said.

"Here we go people! Buddy...Fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the Flag!" they said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Divine Guardians!" Lemon said.

"Magic World!" Shido said.

"And we have the first move." Lemon said. "Okay, I'll call Melody Envoy, Sword Flute Dragon and then I set the spell Gate of Pardon, Forgiven."

"Okay. Here I go. I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble to the left and the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru to the right." Gao said as a blackish dragon in samurai gear with a straw in his mouth appeared.

"What a pain." Doble said.

"Its time for work, yeah!" Mizaru said.

"Hey, thats one of the Cavalry Dragons that bolted!" Lemon said.

"He saw my fight with Yamigedo and came back." Gao said. "Now I pay 1 life and equip Dragon Sword, Dragoemperor!"

10-9

"Mizaru! Go attack Ges SHido!" Gao said.

"Tonight, my blade thirsts for blood!" Mizaru said getting his katana ready.

"I wont take that! Solomons shield!" Shido said blocking the attack.

"Keep your eyes focused on me too! Go, Sword Flute!" Lemon said as Sword Flute Dragon attacked.

10-8

End of Move.

"Hehehe. Here we go. I buddycall Mediator Botis to the center!" Shido said.

8-9

"You ignorant masses!" Botis said.

"When hes called, he activates his ability. Its called both sides loose the fight, where all players discard a card, and if they dont, take 2 damage." Shidosaid.

"Im coming for an inspection, so get ready!" Botis said leaping to Shido first.

"I don't need this one." Shido said tossing a card.

"Alright!" Botis said leaping to Gao next. "And you?"

"I'll get rid of this." Gao said.

"Gao, wasnt that…?" Drum asked.

"Good!" Botis said dashing to Lemon. "Finally, do you have something?"

"I'll discard this one." Lemon said sending a card away.

"Now. I also call Demon Realm Architech, Gamigan to the left and have him build me Solomon's Great Barrier and with it, I call Sky Poet Amon as a size 1." Shido said.

"Hes just copying over Tetsuyas main strategy, that faker." Indigo said.

"Amon attacks Gao!" Shido said as he charged in.

"I cant block the attack…. But i can do this, yeah!" Mizaru said passing a ball of light straight to gaos deck.

"Whats that?" Lemon said.

"Mizarus ability. I can pay one gauge and draw one card when im attacked." Gao said as he took damage.

9-7

"Pretty good hit, but Doble's on the field right now!" Lemon said.

"Activate Ability! If he takes damage, his gauge increases by 1!" Doble said recharging the gauge.

"Now, Gamigan, attack Mizaru." Shido said destroying Mizaru.

"Doesn't it make more sense to attack Gao?" Lemon asked.

"Shut up!" Shido said. "Now Botis, attack the boy!"

"I hate your inequality to...Symmetry Slash!" Botis said.

7-5

End of move.

"Hah, i still have all ten life, this is easy!" Lemon said.

"I agree, but you havent seen anything yet. Cause Mizaru's not the only one who came back. I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak to the right!" Gao said as a light blue dragon in white armor with a double bladed ice spear appeared.

"Merak the Knight is here!" Merak said.

"When theres another Cavalry Dragon on the field, he gains penetrate. And you better believe im gonna put it to work! Merak, attack botis!" Gao said.

"Yes, Sir!" Merak said.

"Gah! Wha...why thats…!" Botis said noting Meraks spear.

"The Code of Chivalry dictates that i follow through!" Merak said preparing to strike.

"That lance is...beautiful in its symmetry." Botis said before he was slain and Shido attacked.

9-7

"Doble, follow up!" Gao said as Doble attacked Shido.

7-5

"Now I go!" Gao said.

"I cast Chillax!" Shido said.

5-6

"Whooo! Pretty good. But...I still got my turn. I call Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel to the left and then Blitz Envoy, Shinybell to the right!" Lemon said. "First, Sword Flute attacks you!"

6-4

"And now, let's go Muriel." Lemon said.

"I cast Solomon's Shield." Shido said.

"Sorry, but since I have less than 3 cards in the dropzone, Muriel gets double attack." Lemon said.

"Oh no…." Shido said.

4-3

"Shinybell!" Lemon said.

3-2

End of Move.

"Gotta turn this around… I call Botis back to the center again!" Shido said.

"My ability shall strike once again!" Botis said going to shido.

"I'll discard this!" Shido said as Botis leaped to Gao and lemons side.

"I'll give this one up." Lemon said.

"Sorry, but I dont have any cards to discard this time." Gao said.

"What?!" Botis said. "You fool! Take these 2 points of damage!" botis was ready to strike.

"The lads courage shall not be wasted. I activate my Ability!" Merak said.

5-4

"One point?" Lemon asked.

"Merak has the ability to decrease my damage by paying one gauge." Gao said.

"Then Gamigan, attack Merak!" Shido said with Merak being destroyed. "And Amon, attack the boy!"

4-2

"Botis, finish him off!" Shido said.

"Yes!" Botis siad.

"Not so fast!" Gao said. " I cast Fith Omni Oath, Dragoundertake! By paying 2 gauge, i can buddy call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum from my dropzone to the right!" Gao said.

2-3

"Fifth Omni Dragon lord, Drum is here!" Drum said as Botis was only able to reduce gao to one.

3-1

"He survived! An since youre here drum, that means…!" Lemon said.

"My partners pain only makes me stronger! Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!" Drum said blasting down Botis.

"This is a little too presice…!" Botis said being destroyed.

"Now. Its my turn." Gao said. "And I start with a final phase!"

"Oh no…!" Shido said.

"I cast! Roar! Dragon Lords War Cry!" Gao shouted as a familiar mechanized fist appeared in the air as Gao entered. "This is an Impact passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord! Me …!"

"And my….!" Drum said.

"Giga Howling Crusher!" they said hitting Shido dead on.

2-0

Game over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Lemon Zest.

"Ha! Take it!" Lemon said happily as they retrieved Botis.

"Nice work." Indigo said.

"Thanks but...where's Asmodai?" Lemon asked.

"Easy. Dai ain't coming back." Rucy said approaching.

"What?" Tetsuya said.

"He's a traitor. You heard him yourself. That's why he gave me this. He's tired of fighting." Rucy said holding the emblem.

"Hell come back. You shouldnt doubt him. Asmodais always said that demons are liars… thats why…" Lemon said.

"Were gonna believe in Asmodai, yo!" Tetsuya said.


	27. Asmodai Disappears into the Void

Spade looked at the files from all recent activities, and decided to focus on asmodai.

"Asmodai has lost half of his power. Hes only pretended to leave, so that he may go and find his missing half. It will be tricky, because it is in Yamigedo's own stomach, a whole other dimension entirely." Spade said. "But… if i go there and …" Spade said before a knife flew at him as he quickly caught it and saw it was thrown by Harlequin.

"Spade, you weren't considering making another move without my consent were you?" Harlequin asked.

"Apologies, master. Intel shows that Asmodai is on the hunt for the missing half of his power, which is deep inside…"

"The stomach of Yamigedo. This i've already know." Harlequin asked. "But...mostly he will not reach it without consent to his own fleeting life of course."

"But I think I should…." Spade began.

"Enough, Spade. I am busy with a request from Gratos and I do not like being disturbed with these ridiculous grasps." Harlequin said.

"Of course. Apologies." Spade said.

"Also, I'm curious. Has your team located Hearts corpse yet?" Harlequin asked.

"We're still looking for it." Spade said.

"Heart is one of my best servants. Its hard to believe he was defeated by the same coward I would torture day in and out." Harlequin said. "Hmm. Spade, there was a cowgirl samurai with that coward who made the idiotic claim to challenge me to a fight. Do you happen to know her name?"

"I believe its Gemini Sunrise. She's a member of the New York Combat Revue from the Steam Universe." Spade said.

"I see. Hmm. Maybe...when the time is right...I'll take her life. After all, an eye for an eye." Harlequin said chuckling as he walked away.

"By the way master, you have not told us what you are doing for Gratos." Spade said.

"Its nothing you need to concern yourself with. But...it will help us turn the tides against the Omni Lords.' Harlequin said leaving.

Meanwhile…

"Hmm…. ummm… ah!" Donald said looking over some scrolls. "Im goin out to meet up with Tetsuya!"

"What is it Donald?" Mickey asked.

"I've cracked what Asmodais trying to do!" DOnald said.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Y'see, we all thought Yamigedo ate one half of Asmodais power all the way, but look at this." Donald said. "Yamigedos insides seem to be connected to some sort of Pocket Dimension, and the other half ot Asmodai is there for Yamigedo to drain energy from. Its no wonder he wasn't able to regain any strength in the first place."

"Smart Duck, you figured it out." Asmodai said landing near the fountain as Rucy and Tetsuya came out of hiding.

"Thats why you were testing the waters of Sofias portals. They were a type of Space-Time spell that takes you wherever you desire to be." Donald said.

"Yeah. The only way to get my missing body back is to go to the enemy's base, and into Yamigedos stomach. But since sofia was bouncing around, i cant pinpoint it. I gotta go directly into the Stomach Dimension directly, but to do that…" Asmodai said transforming into a green hooded jacket with pockets, spiked knuckle dusters and leg armor, boots, and two blade horns on his head with his face markings different. "A tricky spell is required."

"You changed!" Donald said.

"This is the form i take when Im serious. Its the true form of Second Omni Demon Lord." Asmodai said.

"But since you've taken that form….ah! If you fail to take back your missing half, you'll die!" Rucy said.

"Its why i gave you the emblem." Asmodai said. "I am just goin in on a signal, after all."

As the spell was activated.

"Donald, cmon yo!" Tetsuya said. "You too, Rucy!"

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Of course!" Rucy said.

They leaped into the circle and grabbed Asmodai.

"What are you doing, you guys?" Asmodai said.

"Were buddies, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Were former friends." Rucy said.

"And Im…! Well….Okay I'm just a duck. But…." Donald said.

"We're following after you to the end!" they all said.

The spell burst to life as they transported into Yamigedo's stomach. Ruined buildings and debris were everywhere, and it was infested with Yamigedo's spawn. The spawn spotted the three right away and chased them.

"So, this is the result of all the worlds and those eight universes Yamigedo devoured?" Donald said looking around.

"Yeah, you heard Dai, didnt you?" Rucy asked.

"Yeah, but i gotta ask about these guys chasing us… cant you do something?!" Donald said as they were running.

"Ive spent so much time singing recently, ive forgotten how to fight! And plus, theres to many to begin with!" Rucy said.

"Wak! Why you...wait why am I running? Thunder!" Donald said as lightning struck them.

A regular version of asmodai then dropped down.

"Oh! Hey, i think we found Asmodai's missing half!" Donald said before it ignited with Purple energy.

"I am… Yamigedo!" it said lunging at them as they dodged.

"Come on, give us a break already! Dont you listen to anythi.." Donald said before looking to the side and gasping. He pointed there as they looked in shock. It was Tenbu, floating by with spawn feasting on him.

"Hes still alive! But first we need to get this crazy half to listen to something!" Donald said befoer getting a ligght bulb. "Thats an idea! Rucy, didnt you say Asmodai didnt like your song?"

"Yeah, why?" Rucy asked flying with Tetsuya in tow.

"Sing it!" Donald said.

"Oh, I get it!" Rucy said as he started singing loudly as Asmodai stopped and grasped his head.

"Stop it, stop it Rucy! Rucy!" Asmodai said. "The words are making me so sincere, it makes me want to reval something deep inside of me..!"

"Dont hold it in, let it out!" Donald said.

"I…!" Asmodai said. "I became an Omni Lord.. because i didnt want to lose the world that my friend was living in."

He then collapsed on the ground.

"Im sorry i lied to you all, and the other heroes, it was the only way." Asmodai said as the spawn reconvined, but the real Asmodai leaped out of nowhere.

"Devil Lariat!" Asmodai said destroying them all before landing.

"Asmodai!" Tetsuya said.

"Lousy duck, i cant believe you forced me to say something so embarrassing… Rucy, thats why your songs are the worst!" Asmodai said.

"Really? I happen to think his songs are quite ingenius." a voice echoed.

"Huh?" Donald said before turning behind as they saw a figure approach. It looked like a child but was dressed in black with one angel wing and one devil wing. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me. But I bring no harm. I bring you a greeting...from the Demon Universe." the child said.

"Oh? So you finally came, huh?" Asmodai said. "Good timing. I was just about to take myself back."

The two halves of himself fused as Asmodai was back to full power.

"Asmodai, you know this guy?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. His names Lucifer. He's one of the seven demon kings that rules universe 13, the Demon Universe." Asmodai said.

"I never knew there was a 13th universe…" DOnald said.

"Because it was devoured by Yamigedo." Lucifer said.

"Well then, how about we take you with us and get outta here?" Asmodai said.

"I'd like that." Lucifer said.

"I wont allow that!" Shido said as he appeared close by. "Tetsuya, Asmodai and you foolish duck mage! I dont know whats going on, but Gratos said to not let you escape, and I intend to do just that!" Shido said. "Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path, Witness their awesome power! Lumenize! Hundred Darkness!"

"A buddyfight? Theres no choice then." Lucifer said.

"Let me. I'll fight with Tetsuya. You stand and watch." Donald said. "Wak! Magic is everywhere! You just gotta know where to look! Luminize! Magician's Kingdom!"

"Today and tomorrow, I'll be dancing with the demons! Luminize! Twin Devils, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Okay...let's begin. Buddy...Fight!" Lucifer said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Magic World!" Tetsuya and Donald said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Shido said. "On my first turn, I'll summon Bloody Moon Dragon and Influct 2 damage to Tetsuya. And that's it for me."

"Now its our turn! The Invincible Magician Duo!" Donald said.

"Now new and improved, yo! To the right i call Follower, Gapp and to the left I call Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle. Then i cast Mind of Hardcore!" Tetsuya said. "With the extra Gauge, Im gonna use it to call Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel to the center!"

All three members of End of the World appeared.

"Wak! You made a new deck with Rucy and his band in it?" Donald asked.

"And the buddy is still Asmodai. Because i still believed in him, know what im sayin?" Tetsuya asekd.

"I do. Cause ive believed in Sora from the moment we first met. Sure, we fight a lot, but I never lose faith in him!" Donald said. "Here I go! I call Mage Disciple Rody to the left and then Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel to the right! Then I equip Magician's Staff! What's more, when Lispel enters the field, I gain one life."

10-11

"And Shido...you remember what happens when i have this item with no monsters in my center right?" Donald said chuckling.

"You can destroy a monster, not good!" Shido said.

"Destroy Bloody Moon Dragon! Donald Thunder!" Donald said destroying the dragon.

"Lets go, Gapp, Selle! An all out direct attack!" Rucy said as they poured it on Shido.

10-6

"And now, My double attack!" Rucy said.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Shido said.

"Still got my turn! Thunder!" Donald said zapping Shido.

6-4

"Now, get him!" Donald said to his wizards.

4-2

End of Move.

"Urgh, that was quite the onslaught…" Shido said. "Okay, I call Black Dragon, Belfrein to the center, along with another Bloody moon to the left!"

2-3

"If I grab you, you'll feel the heat!" Belfrein said.

"Any monster that Belfrien attacks is always destroyed, regardless of their defense." Shido said.

"Thats a tricky monster. Any ideas?" Donald asked.

"I'll use rucy's abilty!" Tetsuya sai discarding a card.

"Rewind Time." Rucy said sending Befreien back to Shido's hand. "As for the other, Rewind Time." Rucy said doing the same to Bloody Moon.

"Whoa! Howd that happen?" Donald asked.

"When rucys on the field and the player controlling him discards a 72 pillars card, he can return a size 2 or smaller monster to the hand cards." Lucifer said.

"I wasnt askin you, smart alec!" Donald said

"It seemed like you were. I know a lot about the 72 Pillars, duck." Lucifer said.

"Whats the big idea with him? No sweat though, if we get out with him, hes our ally. So, its no problem." Donald said.

Tetsuya and Donald rebounded at Shido with another assault, but Shido Blocked with a Death Shield and Black Dragon Shield only to be finished by Rucifiel and Donald.

Game Over! Winners: Tetsuya Kurodake and Donald Duck.

"Sorry Asmodai, know youve been waiting to bust out." Donald said.

"No sweat. I know I'll get another chance some other time." Asmodai said.

"Now to break outta here." Donald said.

"Very well. Let's depart." Lucifer said as they all vanished back to the same fountain.

On the Sky Home the next day…

"Da-dada daaa! Presenting our new Ally! Lucfier, from the destroyed Demon Universe!" Donald said. "We found him in Yamigedos stomach, pretty cool huh?"

"Hmm. I see its a mixture of different people here." Lucifer said looking around before looking at Hope. "Hmm? Lord Satan? Is that you?"

"Lord Satan?" everyone said looking at Hope.

"Uh...sorry, but no. I'm Hope." Hope said.

"Ah. You look so much like him, but should have known better. He has horns and you don't." Lucifer said.

"So this is one of the Seven Demon Kings of the 13th universe." Count Dawn said. "I am sorry we Omni Lords could not save your universe from Yamigedo."

"Its all right. Homes come and go sadly. But that is life. I should give a proper greeting since I will be staying here. My name is Lucifer, the Demon King of Pride." he said happily.

"Oh, youre like the Seven Great Demon Lords, who represent the seven deadly Sins. No offense…" Rainbow said.

"The Demon Lords? Ah. I know of them. They were those demons who claimed to be like us. In all honestly, they don't hold a candle to us at all." Lucifer said.

"I like this guy." Hope said to jexi.

"Feelings mutual." Lucifer said. "You may not be the Demon King of Wrath, but at least I have a sense of familiarity towards you."

"So how about it? Wanna, er… Join my group?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. A shocking proposal. How about this? After Yamigedo is slain, then I'll give you my answer. Sound good?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course." Hope said.

"So Gramps Tenbu was still in there and alive?" Gao asked.

"I saw him. He was being gnawed by spawn beast, but hes still okay, more or less." Donald said.

"I managed to stay alive for 1000 years so its very likely this Tenbu you talk about so highly still remains as well." Lucifer said.

"Lets hurry up and wake up Grangadez, get Misera and Variable Cord, and go rescue gramps!" Drum said.

"Wait for us, Tenbu. Were comin for ya!" Natsu said.

Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai: Fully Recovered and Ready to Fight!


	28. Miseria's First Battle!

"Surprised you stuck around with us, Lucifer." Hope said.

"Well, this does beat sitting around in a boring place such as that flying ship." Lucifer said.

"Huh." Hope said.

"So Lucifer, are there other demon kings like you?" Aria asked.

'Yes. As you can figure out, the Seven Demon Kings are made up of seven demons, each representing one of the seven deadly sins. I am Lucifer, the king of pride. Then theres Beelzebub, the king of gluttony, Mammon, the king of greed, Asmodeus, the king of lust, Belphegor, the king of sloth, Leviathan, the king of envy and then there's my long time friend and our head, Satan, the king of Wrath." Lucifer said.

"No females? Dangit." Vashyron said.

"Were kings. Unlike what is with the Demon Lords, we have no female ranks." Lucifer said. "But who knows? When we find Yamigedo and battle with him on his terms, maybe you'll find a Succubus or two when we fight what he has planned. You seem familiar with Morrigan, i believe your Leader my find a good one to recruit."

"Uh… what?" Hope asked, Confused.

"In my analysis of your Squad, I find your team is predominantly female. Very few men within your ranks." Lucifer said.

"Im not exactly Picky with the gender ratio. No matter what side is dominant, its a good team. And Im not ashamed to admit i might grab a female demon… as long as SOMEONE doesnt bring up the notion of ripe melons." Hope said.

"Hey, I can't help it." Vashyron said.

"He'll have to. Besides, if he said that to a succubus, he would get his soul yanked right out of him and eaten." Lucifer said.

"That is a risk i am willing to take. I wouldnt mind one thats like morrigan. But shes gotta be different than just having her powers." Vashyron said.

"Come to think of it, Krokorok did put in an extra wide room. Most of us ignored it." Ichiro said.

"Yeah. I think it was suppose to be some kind of guest room but I guess he never got around to fix it up." Hope said.

"I suppose it will just be a topic for a later date." Lucifer said.

"Anyways, back to the main topic. Now that Miseria's back in action, Grangadez, who should be sleeping close by, has stopped sending physhic images and gone further to sleep. Our enemies might take advantage of it to try and catch him." Sakura said.

"But not to worry. From what I hear, he's going to fully awaken his forgotten memories today." Rainbow said.

"I sent Goofy to Cho-Hotaka in case of an enemy encounter. Hopefully, his own deck will work with Misera's deck… whatever its supposed to be." Mickey said.

At Cho- Hotaka, in a secret room…

"Its quite the honor to meetcha, Miseria. Oh, Im sorry, Kiri. Er… what do you wanna go by?" Goofy said as Kiri was nearing a ball of ice spikes.

"Lord Miseria has lived through a multitude of lifetimes and has experienced losses all over. It will now be time for him to absorb them." Joker said removing a spike and sent it into Kiri.

"Garwsh! Kiri!" Goofy said.

"Its okay. I am gradually absorbing the memory." Kiri said as the spike went inside.

"This looks like it might take some time. What would happen if we did all at once?" Goofy asked.

"Not a good idea. Taking all of these sad memories at once could end up damaging Miseria's mind." Joker said.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." a voice said as a figure walked out of the shadows. It was none other than Davide Yamazaki.

"Davide Yamazaki!" Kiri said.

"Disaster Force! Cast, Death Grip!" Davide said as a dark hand crushed the spiked ice ball as all the spikes pierced Kiri causing him pain.

Goofy Got his shield out and instinctively guarded Kiri.

"You keep your hands offa the Third Omni, ya hear?" Goofy said.

"Dont remind me of what he is, ya doofus. Now hand him ov...ooof!" Davide said as he got a shield bash to the face.

"Tried to warn ya." Goofy said. "Kiri, you alright?"

"Im fine... " Kiri said getting up. So did Davide.

"Ah, look at him. Hes an omni lord, acting all high and mighty. I dont like that at all. One side, doggie. Im gonna teach him a lesson." Davide said.

"Only if you get through me first." Goofy said.

"Lets make this interesting though." Kiri said. "Goofy, will you accept a buddy fight and fight alongside me against Davide?"

"Sure. But why?" Goofy said.

"Davide was the one who tempted me to the dark side in the first place. Because i had something similar inside of me. So, lets begin then." Kiri said as the teleported outside next to Ges Shido.

"Dont order me around!" Davide said.

Joker than landed next to them in a new earth like appearance with tribal featured.

"Hey, Joker! What happened to you and your ice form?" Goofy said.

"Right now, I am Stein Blade, Joker. Incidentally, Stein is a word meaning rock or stone. Oh. That was hard to say. Hard, like a rock." Joker said.

"I bet thats your true form." Goofy said.

"Very perceptive. I got it back when Lord Misera regained his memories." Joker said.

"Its nice to see you like this again, Joker. Will you fight along side me?" Kiri asked.

"Of course. My resolve is rock solid! Eh, get it? Solid like a rock?" Joker said.

"Joker." Kiri said.

Davide then grabbed Shido who shivered.

"Oi, I'm taking your deck." Davide said taking it. "It'll be fun to use these Hundred Demons. And even this!" he said tossing a darkness barrier skull, bringing them to the demonic arena.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko said warping in. "I'll come commentate in these things no matter how far away they are! So, todays fight features Kiri Hyoru, not seen in some time, paired up with Goofy as they go against Davide Yamazaki who is notorious for his cheating.

"Let it begin, the demise of those who stand before me. Luminize! Dead End World!" Kiri said.

"All Hands on Deck! It time to move out for an amazin adventure! Luminize! Adventure Knight Squad!" Goofy said.

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Dark Luminize! Hundred Danger!" Davide said.

"Buddy...fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dungeon World!" Kiri and Goofy said.

"Danger World!" Davide said.

"I'll go first. I call Twin Tail Incubus to the center." Kiri said. "Then I use his ability and pay two life to add Darkness Final Mission Card World End to my hand."

10-8

"Incubus attacks!" Kiri said.

"Youre gonna have to try harder than that! Demon Break Slash!" Davide said destroying Incubus.

"My turn hasn't been had yet. I call Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard to my center. And he attacks the fighter." Goofy said.

10-8

"Final Phase." Kiri said. "I set Darkness Final Mission Card World End! Thats it for us." Kiri said.

"Now the countdown to demise begins." Joker said.

"Huh? Is that Mission Card special?" Goofy said.

"Once five cards are places in its soul, something will happen, but what? Oh, dont make me say it." Joker said.

"Heh. Doesn't matter if you got some impact card. I call Armorknight Salamander to the left, Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the right and Buddycall Armorknight Liondrake to the center!" Davide said as he secretly pulled a card from his back pocket. "And I equip Boulder Piercing Spear!"

10-11

"Hes gone straight to it already?" Goofy asked.

"My field is wide open though. Why doesnt he attack us instead of resorting to that tactic?" Kiri asked.

"Shut up! Liondrake, attack the defenseless runt." Davide said as Liondrake attacked.

8-7

"And that monster has double attack." Davide said.

7-6

"Garg, you get him too." Davide said.

6-5

"Finish the round, Salamander!" Davide said.

"I cast Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Kiri said.

5-6

End of Move.

"I call Archdemon to the center and then call Demonic Eye General, Rhodes Dylan to the left." Kiri said. "They will attack!"

Archdemon attacked Liondrake, but Davide castes Battle Spirits Unite to counter. Rhodes Dylan then went after Garg.

"Gotta break that center. I call Apprentice Knight, Ruu to the left as both attack Liondrake!" Goofy said as both attacked Liondrake, destroying it.

End of move.

"Hahaha! That was worthless. I call Armorknight Eagle to the right and another Liondrake to the center!" Davide said.

As the onslaught pressed on, Davide taunted kiri about his immortality, and how his friends will die. This caused kiri to break down at the end of the turn, but Goofy remained steadfast, as if he didnt believe davide.

"Y'know…" Goofy said. "Y'dont have to belive him."

"I...I dont?" Kiri asked.

"Wahhahah! Hilarious! The doofus dog is trying to give someone high and mighty advice! What do you know about friends, huh?!" Davide said.

"Plenty, actually." Goofy said. "I've been through a lot of dangerous situations all the time and I've always been there for my pals. They'd never betray me and am as sure as heck not gonna betray them. Not even gonna betray someone like an Omni Lord. I've heard about Kiri. He cares a lot about his friends and others. I bet you two would get along better if you were friends."

"Grrr. Just shut the heck up." Davide said.

"Goofy...Thank you." Kiri said smiling. "I buddycall Aide to the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker to the right."

1-2

"Freeze! Oh my. Such old habits are hard to break." Joker said.

"Then I call myself to the center." Kiri said as water surrounded him as he transported to the center. "Here I am. Third Omni Water Lord, Miseria."

"Wow! Now that's the look for an Omni Lord." Goofy said.

"Stein, attack the center." Miseria said.

"Ha. Liondrake's defense is too high to be taken down." Davide said before Stein took it out. "Huh?"

"See, when I attack the center, I can destroy a monster while ignoring its defense." Joker said.

Rhodes then attacked Davide as Miseria moved next.

"Nexeus Stream!" Miseria said hitting him twice. "And that makes five. I activate it….my impact!" Miseria said as a large light enveloped the room. When it cleared, all of Davide's field was cleared.

"Ha! Losers. All you did was clear my field and the dog hasn't even gone yet. I still win if he attacks." Davide said.

"Uh...check your life." Shido whispered.

"Huh?" Davide said looking at it. "What the? 1 life?"

"Nows my chance! No monsters, 1 life, okay! Finish it, Ruu!" Goofy said.

'On it, captain!" Ruu said charging in as he slashed Davide.

1-0

Game Over! Winners: Kiri Hyouru and Goofy.

"We make a good team, goofy." Kiri said.

"Hyuck, us Dungeon World guys gotta stay by each other, be it knight or Dungeon Enemy." Goofy said.

The three then returned to the lodge.

"I promise, I will search this area for Grangadez and try to stir him from his slumber. When I do, I will come to join all of you." Kiri said.

"Just give us a call if someone accidentally wakes him up and he goes wild." Goofy said.

"Do you really think you could stop one of his rampages?" Kiri asked.

"I'd like to think so." Goofy said. 'But if we can't, we'll just keep goin at it."

"I'll keep living among the humans, even if I live longer than them." Kiri thought.

Third Omni Water Lord Miseria: Recovered and Ready for Battle


	29. Drum Kidnapped! Gao Hope vs Shigomine 2

"Excuse us…" said two new Cavalry dragons as they came to Gao.

"So, two move have come." Gao said.

"I am Sand Staff Arkaid, i hope to be of good use." a light blue female dragon with armor and a stave said.

"And I'm Explosive Hammer Fuad." said a muscular dragon with a hammer.

"Now, almost all of the Cavalry have arrived back." Hope said.

"Yeah, it just him now." Doble said.

"I tried to reach out to him, but…" Arkaid said.

"He's just too petty to listen to us." Fuad said.

"Who is he?" Hope asked.

"Light Rim Alliot. He was in the same clan as Drum you see, but he didnt become the inheritor of it." Arkhaid said.

"Its for that reason he wont come to acknowledge drum as an Omni Lord, yeah." MIzaru said.

"Say, where is Drum?" Erica asked.

"I saw him indulge in the jiggly dessert of sweetness before taken by a dark stranger in a bamboo hat." Lucifer said.

"Shigomine!" Hope said. "Is he still trying to become an Omni Lord ebven though weve found all eight? Gah… Im still going after him!"

Hope ran after him

"Hey, wait for me!" Gao said grabbing Drums satchel and runing to the sky home.

Hope scaled the Sky-Tower with Little to no effort and found Shigomine near Drum, who was tied up at the top.

"There you are!" Hope said.

"Well, didn't think you catch me so quickly, mack." Shigomine siad.

"Look wiseguy, you cant force those emblems to make you an omni lord. Even if you did want to, youre not from the world required." Hope said.

"You could say the same about that one evil gorilla. What was his name? Ah yeah. Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz. He was suppose to be an Dragon Lord before Tenbu took that from him. But he still became one." Shigomine said.

"He was becoming evil. Thats different. You want to become one because if you seal Yamigedo, youre just gonna bask in the glory and fame. But all eight need to be there. It cant just be a solo job." Hope said.

"Ah, what would you know? Ive been a Dark Hero all my life, and I always wanted to become a hero. You dotn know what thats like at all, kid." Mukuro said.

"Wanna bet? I actually do." Hope said. "Eve heard of an industrial city called Metal Town?"

"Yeah, what o…" Shigomine then grew shocked. "Get outta town, youre Father Ginovas kid!"

"Sure do. Like the Joe stars, i even have the birth mark to prove it. Take a look!" Hope said showing his back to Shigomine that bared a book with an illustrated G on it.

"The book of Ginova." Shigomine said.

"So yeah, Im like you. I wanted to be a hero too, but i had to get away from the life of the mob family first. I thank mom for that. Were the same in our origins." Hope said.

"GUess we have a lot in common than i thought. Here i thought you were just some petty faker." Shigomine siad.

"Dont say Petite!" a voice said as hope saw a small orange dragon with a scarf over his face.

"Looks like your dragon friend's got his backup already." Shigomine said.

"I have not acknowledged that daddy's boy as the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord." Alliot said.

"Man, lighten up." Hope said. "So, as guys who come from the same background, think you can give up this quest and find another way?"

"I dont think so, daddy-o." Shigomine siad.

Just then a barrier surrounded the area as Gao appeared.

"Sorry Im late!" Gao said untying Drum.

"Alliot, can you join my pals deck so you can judge drum yourself?" Hope asked.

"Alright, i'll do it. Just this once, okay?" Alliot said going in.

"I hate to go against the former kid of Father Ginova, but after being free for so long, guess i gotta put some persuadin on you. No hard feelings to your old man of course." Shigomine siad.

"I guess its hard to wash off old wounds." Hope said. "But like it or not, the Ginova Family is still MY family. And Im not gonna let Cindry do as she pleases with it."

"Lets do this Hope. Its Rematch time!" Gao said. "Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation!"

"Blending with the shadows to cut down evil! The lone wolves of justice! Luminize! Shadow Heroes!" Shigomine said.

"Crossing the Paths Between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all Enforcers of Justice! Luminize! Moonlight Enforcers!" Hope said.

"Buddy...Fight!" Paruko siad.

"Raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Im with Hero World!" Hope said.

"I'm Fighting for the real Hero World." Shigomine said.

On the first turns, Gao and Shigomine mearly tested the waters with Shadow Requiem and Dragoemperor in a first attack exchange of items, while hope only did damage with Angel Frill. After Shigomine's turn, it was thier turn again.

"I call Cyber Soldier, Gambler Girl to the right!" Hope said as she appeared.

"Time to draw your card of fate once again. Here you go." Gambler Girl said passing a ball of light into hopes Ring Gadget. He drew the card.

"The card I drew is...Or So the Dream I had went." Hope said.

"Then according to the rules of gambling...I destroy Shigomine's hand." Gambler Girl said as all of Shigomine's hand cards went into the drop zone.

"Not bad…" Shigomine said.

"I call Light Rim, Alliot to the left, and Drum to the right!" Gao said.

"Alright!" Drum said. Alliot appeared in his full form.

"Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot, who serves the Fifth Omni Dragon lord has arrived!" Alliot said.

"Alliot, attack the fighter!" Gao said.

"When a card with Fifth Omni appears on the field, I gain another critical, bringing it to two." Alliot said. "Light Speed! Shining Bunker!"

9-7

"Furthermore! When I successfully deal damage, the fighter controlling me regains one life!"

5-6

"How was that, fake hero?" Alliot asked.

"You talkin to me or him?" Hope asked.

"The guy in the bamboo hat." Alliot said.

"Oh. All right than." Hope said. "Now, Angel Frill, your turn. His hand is still empty."

"Of course." Angel Frill said attacking Shigomine.

7-5

"Let's not forget I still have my attack phase." Gambler Girl said tossing a card right at Shigomine.

5-4

"Parallel Saber, Pleasant Neutral!" Hope said.

"I cast! Ive seen through your - No. My hands still empty." Shigomine said.

4-2

End of Move.

"Gotta replenish my hand…" Shigomine said drawing a good card. "Got something! Cast! Fighting for the Sake of others! I draw three new cards, and i also Buddy Call Shwarz to the right!"

"Guten Tag." Schwarz said before firing at Alliot. "Dumbstrike!"

"Good. Now attack Mikado." Shigomine said.

"I cast Lord's Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

6-5

"Now take this. Drum Sword Concussion Slash!" Drum said slashing apart Strydarm.

"I'll take that emblem…!" Shigomine siad.

"Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking another strike.

"Ergh…." Shigomine said.

"Sorry mack. Its over." Hope said.

"My move! I'll go straight to final phase!" Gao said. "Dragon Lords War Cry!"

Gao floated towards a large fist in the sky as he entered. "This Impact has been passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord! Me..." Gao said.

"And my…!" Drum said.

"Giga Howling Crusher!" they both said crashing down from the sky and attacking Shigomine.

2-0

Game over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Hope the Victor.

Shigomines core Gadget shattered in tandem response to the Buddy Police barrier activated.

"Sorry man. You wanna join us instead?" Hope asked.

"Nah. I might but… i got something to say to ya, kid." Shigomine said. "YOu wanna keep your family alive? Go do it. But get her attention by defeating the other Genre Generals she has under her arm."

Shigomine then jumped away.

"The other Genre Generals…." Hope said. "Guess ive gotta. So Alliot, convinced enough?"

"You and drum are both Daddy Boys...but you fight for something else, hih?" Alliot said.

"You heard him. Its about pride. Ive got the pride of what dad made my family up for on the line. Maybe thats why Lucifer sees me as Satan a little." Hope said. "I'm not gonna let her spread her chaos all over the worlds."

Meanwhile, Paruko was zipping off after the battle when her ride was moving weirdly.

"Whoa! Takosuke, what's gotten into you?" Paruko asked.

"Takochu." Taskosuke said.

"Some Tachyon particles are interfering with your ride?" Paruko asked as the Takoscope picked up a fuzzy image of Jack.

"Ta...su...ku….Dear….Ta...su...ku." Jack said.

"Is this…?" Paruko asked.


	30. To the Future Universe!

Gratos was looking at the cocoon of the evolving Yamigedo when Spade and Harlequin arrived.

"You said you'd come forth when you finish with my plans." Gratos said.

"Its coming along nicely. I've already finished half of them. Shouldn't be much longer with the other half." Harlequin said.

"Mm." Gratos said. "But to bring your spy here… its not ordinary, unless he has something to share."

"Actually, I came to drop him. Rebellious little thing keeps thinking he's free to make his own movements." Harlequin said.

He left, leaving Spade with Gratos.

"I thought hed never leave." Spade said.

"Yes. I do believe Im more suited to hearing your intel. What of the progress of the other omni lords?" Gratos asked.

"Six of the eight have been restored. Only Variable Cord and Grangadez have yet to come to the enemy's side." Spade said. "But there is a -"

"What is it?" Gratos asked.

"Spade, dear boy….have you been doing research without my say so?" a voice said as Harlequin reappeared.

"Sir, with all due respect, the Omni Lords are...Ah!" Spade shouted as a knife stabbed through his arm.

"I told you before. The Omni Lords were not to be your concern. Especially since your last little leap caused pain for poor old Club. He's a slow thinker and you shouldn't take advantage like that." Harlequin said.

"But sir…." Spade said as Harlequin twisted the knife inside.

"Choose your words carefully...or you may find yourself out an arm." Harlequin said.

"I'm sorry. I am but a lowly spy who thinks too highly of himself. I apologize for my incompetence." Spade said.

"Good boy." Harlequin said removing his knife. "You're excused."

Spade rubbed his arm as he retreated down the halls.

"Your methods….they seem to be cruel even among demons." Gratos said.

"With all due respect Gratos, if you don't show discipline or a sense of authority among the servants, they start thinking they can do whatever they please." Harlequin said. "Why they are no better than children."

"But what is this about news?" Gratos asked.

"Spade referred to a transmission he intercepted from his radio. Apparently Jack broadcasted a message for Tasuku Ryuenji from the Future Universe." Harlequin said. "But in all honesty, its not anything you should show concern for."

"Hmm? Why not?" Gratos asked.

"Because...I know that the message is a lost cause. I know where it transmitted from in actuality and if they attempted to retrieve him from there….its their funeral." Harlequin said.

At the HQ…

"Sora? Sora!" Tasuku said on a comm.

"That's futile. Analog devices like those cannot reach the Future Universe." Abby said.

"Why not?" Hope asked.

"As the name implies, it is not further into the future, it is the future. The reason Jack could send that message was due to his power of time travel. He used Tachyon particles to transcend time to relay that short message." Abby said.

"So youre saying that Jack is in a different timeline than the current future universe?" Tasuku asked.

"Yes. That is the only logical conclusion. There's a small section of space in the Future Universe called the Disaster Zone. Its used to quarantine apocalyptic future worlds away from the good ones." Abby said.

"So that means Jack mustve transmitted that message from the Disaster Zone." Tasuku said.

"It explains why Takosuke picked it up and it was so static like that." Tails said.

"Yes. If it were from a safe future world, it would have come a lot cleaner. But if it was from the Disaster Zone...then your friend may be dead by now." Abby said.

"I dont want to believe that. I need to go over there, now." Tasuku said.

"Hey hey hey! Its one thing to go over there and get Sora back, but its another to die in some apocalypse." Usopp said.

"Besides, this is what Harlequin may expect us to do. Less work for him to kill people hes not interested in torturing." Hope said.

"Shut up! I don't care about Harlequin. I wanna save Jack!" Tasuku said before turning to Abby. "You talked about a button right?"

"Yes. There is a button on my body that will create a portal that will lead to a select point in Future City." Abby said.

"I need you to select the closest point to this disaster zone."

"Sorry, but the Disaster Zone wouldn't be near Future City. To actually get there, a ship would be required." Abby said before Tasuku grabbed her arm and checked all over it before pulling up a panel to reveal a red button as he pressed.

"Attention! You have selected to transport to Future City. Is this what you want?" Abby said with a robotic voice.

"Yes!" Tasuku said as a portal opened near them. "Dont wait for me. Im coming, Jack!" Tasuku said running into it as Abby reverted to normal.

"I..iM sorry. I couldnt stop him from…" Abby said.

"Not your fault. But hes gonna get himself killed. Can someone go after him?" Hope said.

"Hmm. I do have another charge for another portal, but you wouldn't be able to get home afterward. You'd have to find another way back." Abby said.

"Oh for the love of...you gotta make this complicated." Gajeel said ripping the panel off and pressing the button.

"Attention! You are attempting to travel to Future City! Is this what you-" Abby said again.

"Yes!" Gajeel said as the portal was created. He then grabbed Odd, Usopp, Chopper, Hope, Mickey and Riku and jumped through with them as it closed.

They landed in a strange futuristic building looking around as they were approached by Maya.

"Hello and welcome to the department of Future City tourism and citizenry. My name is Maya and I will be your guide for the day." she said politely.

"Hey." Hope said.

"Now, I believe we… oh!" Maya said seeing Gajeel. "I remember you. You're the man who stopped that bizarre apparition."

"Yep. It's hard to admit, but its still weird seein dimensional counterparts of guys i know." Gajeel said.

"Well, this was the last place I would expect someone like you. Have you all decided to move and live in the glory of Future City?" Maya asked.

"While that is tempting, we sorta hitched a ride on Abbys portal to get here for two things." Hope said.

"First up, have you seen a boy named Sora?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm. Sora. Ah. You mean the boy that wields a key shaped sword correct?" Maya asked.

"No mistaking it. Is he around here in the city?" Hope asked.

"I'm sorry, but he just left yesterday after receiving a call from one Variable Cord, saying he was not coming back for him." Maya said.

"Well thats one way to break someones trust." Hope said. "But eh… the second thing… is there any way we can get to the ...Disaster Zone?"

Every future citizen in the vicinity gasped.

"They want to go THERE?"

"They must have a death wish…"

"What sort of trash ended up here?"

"And what's with the stupid long nose on that one?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Usopp said.

"I apologize, but its against the law to talk about..that place." Maya said.

"Oh." Hope said.

"Strange. You're the second people today to talk about it. The other was a blue haired boy that ran out of the building." Maya said.

"Tasuku…!" Hope said.

"That was his name, yes. He took off on a dropship to the forbidden place, i couldnt stop him." Maya said. "But...it will be a terrible loss."

"That emotional guy…" Gajeel said.

"And now with no way back, were stuck here." Hope said.

"I can get you back to your universe. But first, you must do a favor for me." Maya said.

"A favor?" Hope asked.

"Yes. We've unfortunately had some problems with a local street gang terrorizing our new coming citizens due to them being from different universes. I was hoping people of your….backgrounds could deal with them?" Maya asked.

"Sure. We can do it." Riku said.

"Excellent. Now, they hang out in three places. Century Park, the Cosmic Diner and the most of them hang out near the Ship Depot." Maya said.

"We'll likely meet some friend counterparts at each. So, you wanna stick together for all three, guys?" Hope asked.

"Better to kick their asses together. Lets do it." Gajeel said.

"Alrighty. The closest location is Century Park." Maya said. "Its actually in front of the building."

"Right! Let's get out there and...Whoa!" Odd said running out the door to see empty ground around the buildings. He fell off the building but landed on something invisible.

"We use a self creating walkway system instead of those...what do you call them? Sidewalks and Roads?" Maya said.

"Cool!" Chopper said running all around before they walked to the park where green grass was still around as were trees and in the center was a statue of Gajeel, Usopp, Chopper, Odd and their posse from their last visit, conquering Rotom.

"Looks like we're famous here." Usopp said.

But admiring their fame didn't last long as guys in black leather jackets and bizarre haircuts were throwing eggs and tp at the statue.

"Hey, ya punks!" Gajeel said.

They turned around to see them there.

"Who do you think you are, trashing our monument?" Gajeel said.

"We are the Cyber Punks. These guys are just losers who got lucky." said a guy walking out and looking exactly like Gray.

"Whoa, gangster Gray!" Chopper said.

"Gray? What kinda loser name is that? The name is Screw." he said.

"Sorry you just look exactly like him." Chopper said. "But thats our stature youre messing with! I wont forgive you!"

"Yeah! If were on that stature, then wed be like gods! In fact, ive sunken countess ships in my pirated days. People call me 'God Usopp!" Usopp said.

"Pfht. Yeah right. Waste em." Screw said as the grunts were pounding their fists and approached them.

"You picked a fight with the wrong men. Oh, and mouse." Hope said.

"And reindeer." Chopper said.

"Reindeer? I thought he was a deformed dog." a grunt said.

"No I'm not!" Chopper said punching them in Heavy point, knocking the grunts out.

"Oh you asked for it." Screw said pressing a button on his watch as ice was pouring from his hands.

"They have the same powers as our friends, only cyberized!" Odd said.

"Yeah. There's a surgery that's pretty affordable that can give you powers through cybernetics so...enjoy your ice age!" Screw said touching the ground as it froze over.

"Oh no ya don't! Riku, Mickey, together with me! Spectral Fire!" Hope shouted.

"Dark Aura!" Riku said.

"Holy!" Mickey shouted as all three attacks hit Screw and knocked him out.

"That takes care of that. Let's go to Cosmic Diner." Hope said.

Cosmic Diner…

Inside of this establishment, some strange techno music was playing as a few of the Cyber Punks were rocking out as the group walked in.

Gajeel smashed the jukebox, stopping it and getting their attention.

"Hey, we were listening to that!" One said.

"Yeah. We were tryin to rock out to it ya losers." a voice said as walking over to them was a man who looked like Sanji.

"So it's a copy of curly brow this time huh? I'm gonna enjoy this." Gajeel said.

"Curly Brow? You got any idea who ya talkin too? My family owns the entire north side of Future City. I can do whatever the hell I want. And the name...is Nut." he said.

"Man, sanji would not like seeing this guy as his copy." Usopp said.

"I'll show you!" Nut said throwing his fists at Gajeel.

"This guy isn't even a challenge. And for the record. Curly Brow...doesn't use his hands to fight!" Gajeel said punching Nut through the window, knocking him out.

"That felt good, I bet." Hope said.

"Yeah, he was always a piece of crap." Gajeel said. "So, that just leaves the port?"

"Yeah." Hope said.

They traveled to the port to see dozens of ships parked in rows near warehouses.

"If my hunch is correct. They gotta be in...here!" Hope said opening a warehouse only to see people playing table tennis and a banner that said table tennis club.

"Uh...if you want the Cyber Punks, they're the warehouse next door." one of them said.

"Sorry." Chopper said as they shut the door and opened the warehouse next to it to see the Cyber Punks loitering around before staring at the group.

"What do you losers want?" one of the grunts asked.

"Hi. We might sound pushy but...we're here to kick your asses." Usopp said.

"Oh, so you think you can kick our butts?" asked a voice as walking down was someone looking exactly like Yang.

"Holy…" Gajeel said.

"Its not Yang, you idiot." Hope said.

"No. My name is Nail as in I'm gonna nail you into the ground." she said.

"Nut, Screw, Nail… who comes up with these names?" Hope said.

"Our boss comes up with them. But unfortunately for you he's outta town on a trip with his girl. But in the meantime...I get to fill his shoes." Nail said.

"Youve been causing a lot of trouble. You tell me why youre abusing people on this universe, or you leave." Hope said.

"Because the Future Universe is suppose to be just for us, those who like it same old same old. Now because of some loser, other people keep coming in, trying to make a better life. Forget that. I say stay in your own Universe." Nail said as the grunts agreed.

"And who is this… Loser?" Hope said.

"Whoever linked all of these universes together with that highway thing." Nail said.

"Welp, i guess you won't have the chance to find out." Hope said. "Now get lost before we beat some respect for off worlders into you."

"Yeah. You don't wanna mess with Hope. He's super powerful. He's faced a lotta foes and done good. He started protecting the Enhanced, heck, he even linked the universes!" Usopp bragged before the grunts turned to them after hearing that.

"You dummy! We weren't gonna tell them that. They're gonna kill us." Chopper said.

"So it was you guys." Nail said. "What a good day this is." she smirked cracking her knuckles.

"What do we do? We're surrounded." Chopper said.

"Heh. I can take you guys." Odd said.

"Oh, mister scrawny boy thinks he can take us all on?" Nail asked as she and the grunts laughed.

"First, I'm svelte not scrawny, second...I'm about to show you something I picked up during my movie directing." Odd said tossing out a ball as Dewott came out. "Its time buddy." he said as the two fist bumped as a light shined bright before standing in their place was Odd wearing a blue furred suit with a vizor and tail and two scalechops at his side.

"He merged with his pokemon. Wait...I remember hearing old stories about this….Its Burst." Nail said.

"So what if he changed clothes, we can still take him." a grunt said as they charged at him.

"Bad move." Odd said drawing his scalechops as he began taking each grunt out one by one with continuous Razor Shells.

"Wow, its just like Spectra and Zekrom." Hope said.

"Dewott Burst… man this still feels amazing!" Odd said as he zoomed across the warehouse using an Aqua Jet attack as he took out the other grunts leaving only Nail.

"So this is a Burst user in action. But I'm still gonna take ya down!" Nail said charging him with brass knuckles before Odd ran by her, taking her down with both chops before reverting back to normal.

"See...told ya so." Odd smirked. "Okay, let's head back."

Later…

"So, you have done it." Maya said.

"That we did. So now you keep your bargain." Hope said.

"Fair enough." Maya said opening a nearby door to a large portal generator. "This is our portal generator, we use it whenever one of our citizens is either being deported or wish to vacation in another world."

"What about Tasuku and Sora?" Gajeel asked.

"Sorry, but that is impossible. They are in the...bad place. No way we would risk our lives just to save a couple of people." Maya said.

"Oh, okay then…" Hope said.

"They'll make it out. I know it." Riku said. "Well wait for them back at our own universe."

"Yeah. I'm sure they are okay." Hope said.

"Ah denial. Even in a less evolved universe it is still around." Maya said turning the portal on.

"Yes! We're going home!" Chopper said running through as the others were following. They soon found themselves back in the city as they were headed down the street before Hope grabbed Odd's shoulder.

"Say, can we talk for a sec?" Hope asked.

"Sure. What about?" Odd asked.

"About the whole Burst thing. I thought only Spectra could do it." Hope asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised when I first did that. It happened on accident back on the set in Pokestar Studios. Me and Dewott were trying to get Sonata to be perfect with some acrobatic stuff and we merged somehow. I found a book on it and read about it. It looks like it was used thousands of years ago but people eventually stopped using it for some reason." Odd said.

"Huh." Hope said. "I think i could do it, but… id rather not. Lunala and I are fine the way we are."

"Well anyone with a good relation with a perfect link can use it. But the connection between both links have to be really high." Odd said.

"I never thought of that." Hope said. "Pokemon just keep getting interesting."

"Yeah. Sounds cool." Sora said behind the two of them before both looked at him in surprise.

"Sora?" Hope said. "But how, I… WHAT?!"`

"What? Is that anyway to say hello?" Sora asked.

"We thought you were still in the Disaster Zone." Odd said.

"Really? Heck. Me and Tasuku escaped that place 3 days ago." Sora said.

"Oh… time must move faster in the Future universe. Or slower, take your pick." Odd said.

"Well, you guys definitely took your sweet time getting here." Sora said. "And we got Jack back and Variable Cord."

"That just leaves one guy left then…" Odd said.

"Grangadez." Hope said. "Lets give him a wake up call."

Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord: Obtained by Tasuku Ryuenji


	31. Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez Risen

"We have to find Grangadez! We need his power!" Hope said barging in as the team was watching the tv. "Uh...guys? We gotta find him!"

"No we don't." Jexi said.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"Cause he's already awake." Peacock said as on TV was a large beast like monster marching through Cho-Hodaka.

"Aw, crap…" Odd said.

"This just hit every major TV station. Grangadez is going berserk now that he's woken up." Nami said.

"The Buddy Police are trying to suppress his power, but he's knocking down their men like flies." Ichigo said.

"Wait, look on the screen! Its Kiri and Rouga!" Pit said.

"Yeah! Go and take them down! That's our Third Omni Water Lord!" Indigo said.

"No wait, look!" Hope said as Kiri caught him in his card.

"This is not good." Count Dawn said.

"How? We got him, right?" Natsu asked.

"Grangadez has a lot of will to fight. I can sense it from here. He's not fully awaken yet. All he can think about is fighting. If this isn't stop, both him and Kiri will lose their powers in the wrong way." Robin said.

"I cant believe im saying this, but we gotta help rouga beat Grangadez awake." Hope said.

"Someone from your group already left to deal with that." Jexi said.

"Really?" Hope said. "Man, they dont even need my orders, huh…?"

"Huh? What's this? It looks like the battle that was about to begin is now being intruded by a newcomer. Hey, sir, who are you?" Paruko said looking down to show Sabo arriving.

"Sabo! Hes gonna fight with Rouga!" Luffy said.

"Well someones excited. I didnt even think sabo knew how to play the game." Nami said.

At the fight area.

"Youre the Second IN command of the revolutionary army.." Rouga said. "Youve come to help me?"

"I'm here to calm Grangadez. If it means helping you, I don't mind...Wolf." Sabo said.

"Rouga will do just fine. Ive cast that name aside." Rouga said.

"Very well, Rouga." Sabo said. "Shall we begin?"

"So we shall!" Rouga said gripping his Dark Core Spear. "The power of the ace will destroy you! Dark Luminize! Ace Defeat!"

"The time has come! Rise from the masses and defend your freedom! Luminize! Armorknight Revolution!" Sabo said.

"Fierce power in a deep sleep, awaken now! Luminize! Deity Lord Awakening!" Kiri said.

"Buddy...Fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the Flag!" the three said.

"Danger World!" Rouga and Sabo said.

"Danger World!" Kiri said.

"Rouga and the newcomer Sabo take the first move!" Paruko said.

"I will go first." Rouga said.

"Go right ahead." Sabo said.

"I will start for our side by casting Demon Slay Come Forth! I add this card to my gauge, then i check the top three cards of my deck for a card with 'Demon Slay' in its name. I choose Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay!" Rouga said grabbing the pole axe. "I'll attack using it!"

10-8

"My go. Charge and Draw! I choose to equip Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord!" Sabo said as an aura surrounded Sabo with a dragon behind him.

"I've heard of that item. Its a dual card that combines Danger World and Dragon World." Indigo said.

"This is the first time ive seen a non weapon item card. Impressive." Rouga said.

"I bet you dont tell people that often." Sabo said leaping at Kiri and attacking him.

8-6

"Since I attacked you successfully, I put the top card of my deck and put it in my gauge and gain 1 life.

10-11

End of Move.

"I cast...Ritual of Deity Lord, Descend!" Kiri said as a fiery sphere appeared in the air. "Now...I buddycall….Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" Kiri shouted as appearing before all of them was the large Duel Dragon himself as he unleashed a fearsome roar.

6-7

"Now that's a fierce looking thing. Definitely deserves to be called a deity." Sabo said.

"Now, I set the spell Dangerous REIZI and then equip Boulder Piercing Spear." Kiri said. "Here we come, Rouga!"

Grangadez attacked Rouga with his double attack as Kiri followed with his item.

10-4

End of Move.

"Now, thanks to REIZI's ability, I add another card to Grangadez's soul." Kiri said.

"Things are getting interesting. I cast Survival Chance to increase my hand and then I cast Invigorating Breath." Rouga said.

4-8

"Then...I call Armorknight Eagle to the right only to be devoured by this guy! Armorknight Archangel!" Rouga said.

"Bow down before my power!" Archangel said.

"I would be against sacrificing your own teammates originally…" Sabo said.

"This is how danger World works, Revolutionary." Rouga said.

"Doesn't have to be. My turn. I call Armorknight Tiger to the right, Armorknight Jetfighter to the left and Armorknight Golem to the center!" Sabo said.

"Grangadez, move to the center." Kiri said.

"Archangel, attack Grangadez!" Rouga said as Archangel charged.

"Cast! Battle Spirits Unite!" Kiri said.

"I will also cast battle spirits unite, which adds on to Archangels ability of having 5000 power because of his soul. Since Battle Spirits Unite Increases a danger worlds monsters power and defense by the that of my weapon!" Rouga said.

Archangel succeeded in destroying Grangadez twice, the second with Rouga who penetrated.

7-5

"Now, Tiger, do a link attack with Golem!" Sabo said as both monsters link attacked Grangadez destroying it once. "Such a shame. We were just 2 attacks away from finishing it."

End of Move.

"You two are impressive. But…!" Kiri said. He casted one spell after another, increasing his gauge and life, as well as the power and soul of Grangadez. Grangadez and Kiri attacked Rouga alone whittling down his life.

8-2

End of Move.

"Looks like we're back in a tight spot." Sabo said.

"I cast Survival Chance!" Rouga said before smiling. "I buddycall, Armorknight Cerberus Ace!" Rouga said as Cerberus ran to the center. "Its time!" Rouga said as Cerberus ran across the sky before entering Rouga's weapon. "Now he has joined with my items soul! Now then, I call Armorknight Battleborg to the left and Armorknight Asura to the right!"

Both monsters continuously attacked Grangadez who continued to revive even when Sabo used his one useful attack.

"He's out of soul! Finish him now!" Sabo shouted.

"Here I come!" Rouga said charging.

"I cast Battle Spirit Infusion!" Kiri said cancelling out Rouga's attack.

"No…" Sabo said.

"Not done yet." Rouga said smiling. "I cast Super Strength Replenishment!" Rouga said.

3-2

"Now...I declare Final Phase!" Rouga shouted.

"What? But he doesn't have enough gauge and the requirements for Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay havent been completed yet!" Hope said.

"True Ultimate Battle Skill, GIGA Demon Slay!" Rouga said.

"A new Battle Skill Impact?" Gajeel said.

"Rouga… hes really gotten better." Jexi said.

"This Impact can be used at the cost of 3 gauge. I can only use it when I have five cards with Demon Slay or Battle Aura in my drop zone. I gain another critical and another attack Phase!" Rouga said slashing Grangadez.

6-3

"No way." Kiri said.

"And Penetrate!" Rouga said slashing Kiri.

3-0

Game Over! Winners: Rouga Aragami and Sabo.

"Well, he may change his name, but I still see a savage wolf ready for battle." Sabo smirked.

Grangadez then stood before Rouga.

"I understand. Power is all determined by how a person uses it. Very well. I will assist in the sealing of Yamigedo!" Rouga said.

Grangadez nodded, implying he will help too.

"I… guess youre not much of a talker. But at least say something." Sabo said.

"Grangadez needs no words. Actions speak louder than them." Rouga said as Grangadez joined his deck.

"And that...makes 8 Omni Lords." Sabo said smiling.

At the meeting of the two evils.

"Im sorry to report, Lord Gratos and Harlequin, but all eight omni lords have been gathered." Sofia said.

"Its fine." Gratos said.

"Of this, you are certain?" Spade said.

"Silence Spade. You're already on thin ice." Harlequin said. "Besides, I've already finished our countermeasure."

"Sir...I really think...Ah!" Spade shouted as Harlequin shot Spade's foot with a gun.

"Quit being annoying." Harlequin said.

"There's...also something I should tell you." Spade said. "Our troops….we found this." he said holding up a jacket with the kanji for hero on the back.

"This is Heart's jacket." Harlequin said.

"Yes. There is a little blood on it and its quite fresh. No doubt. Heart is alive." Spade said.

"Ah. I'm relieved to hear that. Knowing him he's probably doing his little hero act. We're getting close to the endgame after all." Harlequin said. "All that needs to be done is to drag Diamond back here."

"Youre going to finally kill the one youve tortured all these years ago?" Gratos said.

"Not quite yet. I've decided to do something even more vile. Kill every member of the team he loves one by one." Harlequin said. "Breaking him bit by bit. It will make when I take his head all the more sweeter. And as who shall be the first, I think I'll start with the idiot cowgirl who stupidly tried to challenge me with no knowledge of my power. This...Gemini Sunrise."


	32. Ikazuchi and Heart Return! Heart's Story

It was on the shore of Cho Tokyo that a shadowed over figure was under the water. Then all of a sudden, a hand grabbed the edge of the beach as they climbed onto the shore. It was then revealed to be a beaten and battered Heart carrying Ikazuchi on his back.

"Cho Tokyo...we made it back." Heart said smiling. My heroic spirit never burned out as it guided us here."

Ikazuchi was just growling. "Gao...Gao Mikado!" Ikazuchi shouted as he walked off as Heart looked at him with concern.

'Good Ikazuchi...if I don't save him soon...he'll end up in a much deeper darkness." Heart said before hearing his stomach growl. "Hmm. I'm so famished. All of the fish I've been catching has been fed to good Ikazuchi. I need...to keep my…" Heart said before he collapsed.

As soon as Heart did, Yosuke was combing the beach with a metal detector with Teddie nearby.

"Why the heck are we even doing something like this?" Teddie asked.

"Shush. I heard that there's hidden treasure buried on this beach and I'm gonna find it." Yosuke said as he tripped on something. "What the?"

"Looks like you tripped on this weird stone." Teddie said lifting up an arm.

"That's not a stone, that's a human arm." Yosuke said looking down to see Heart. "That nutjob...hmm. We can't just leave him like this. We'll take him back with us."

The two of them dragged him back to the Star Speeder where he rested in a bed as Chopper looked him over.

'Its nothing too life threatening. He has a few cuts and bruises but it looks like his collapse was from hunger." Chopper said.

"So he's…." Yosuke began.

"Still alive. He just needs to rest and maybe a meal for him later." Chopper said.

Later…

"Hey, you'll never get this. Gao's mom had a run in with Ikazuchi and now he's at their house." Hope said.

"And so were stuck with this nut case?" Yosuke asked.

"Nutcase?" Hope asked.

"Uh…" Teddie said opening the door to the medical ward where Heart was eating up a storm.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Hope said in shock.

"Well, I was looking for treasure on the beach, and then we found him buried under the sand." Yosuke said. "We couldn't just leave him there so we brought him back."

Heart then looked up to see him. "Ah. Minion! Nice to see you once again!" Heart said.

"Oh no!" Hope said protecting himself.

"There is no need to bare protection. Heroic Bear, Heroic Reindeer and Heroic Slacker have saved my life so I will not bare ill will against you." Heart said.

"Oh. Thats good." Hope said. "Dunno why i did that, you know?"

"I can understand why you did so. I attacked you the last couple of times so its no shock you would bare arms." Heart said.

"Yeah, I would do so. And its Hope." Hope said.

"Hm?" Heart said.

"You told me your name when we battled in Ikazuchis lair, only fair i give you mine. Its Hope."

"Very well. Its nice to meet you, Minion Hope." Heart said.

"Close enough." Hope said. "Look, I gotta ask you something."

"Yes?" Heart asked.

"Whyd you sign up with Harlequin in the first place?" Hope asked.

Heart then put down his meal. "That my friend is a story as powerful as I am. Would you care to hear it?" Heart asked.

"Yeah, I got time. We arent going after Yamigedo until tomorrow." Hope said.

"Very well. My origin story begins in Metal City. I was still so young when my mom moved there for her job. My father, who I had never even met, had left my mother when I was but a babe. All the time in school and in the city, I was constantly bullied by bullies and hoodlums all around. I was in a dark pit of darkness then. It was only when I saw an image on TV that my life changed. It was him. The symbol of peace, All Might. I was amazed by him. His power, the way he saved the people. It was an amazing inspiration to me. But what stuck to me were the words he said on TV one day." Heart said.

"If you have a strong heart and a desire to protect all you care about, then you too can become a hero!" All Might said.

"I met him too." Hope said. "But if he really said that to you… why go to a mafia gang to enact justice?"

"I'm getting to it." Heart said. "After those words, I had a new drive, to become as great as he is. I spend every day since then training my body so I could live up to his heroic name. So whenever bullies or hoodlums would threaten innocent people, I leapt into action and beat them up! Sometimes I would be bloodied, but still would save the people. I started an urban legend then. The heroic Heart of Metal City."

"Wow… wow." Yosuke said.

"He's so amazing." Teddie said.

"A really manly man." Chopper said.

"Then came the day I met Harlequin. One night when I came home from school, I found my home had been robbed and my mother gravely injured. My heart was pounding like a drum so I followed the robbers trail with clues left behind. I barged into their warehouse and took down every last one of them! After the dust had settled, that was when I met him. Harlequin, the mad tormentor. He explained that he himself was coming to kill these robbers himself due to something they had stolen from himself. He thanked me and offered me a reward. He was starting a personal guard of his own and needed a leader and knew I was perfect for it. He told me if I were to join, I could handle taming the evil and bring peace to the city. My heart was dead set on that goal, so I accepted. Since then, I was his second in command, taming the evil that dare threaten my beloved city." Heart said.

'Thats a great story." Teddie said.

"But one problem, you do realize the guy youre working for is a madman, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes...I do know the things he has done. But...as much as I do not wish to admit...I was terrified by his power.' Heart said.

Hope then patted his legs and got up.

"Well, I think i get you a little bit more." Hope said. "You've got great heart, and a good drive. But theres one problem."

"What is that?" Heart said.

"Youre acting way too much like a stereotypical superhero would. I look at you and i see every single trait of an old time cartoon superhero." Hope said.

"Because I learned to be a hero through vintage comic books and old superhero shows. I wanted to inforce the good old ways of heroes instead of the newage." Heart said.

"Theres nothing wrong with that." Hope said. "But being a hero takes a bit more than just dramatic entrances and banter before fighting the bad guys." Hope said.

"What ever do you mean?" Heart said.

"Were gonna show you." hope said. "Cmon, lets take you for a walk around the ships."

"No." Heart said. "I don't have time for a half hearted lesson. I am needed elsewhere." Heart said to get up only to collapse.

"You still need more rest!" Chopper said.

"No...time. I must save him. I need to save...Good Ikazuchi." Heart said crawling on the floor.

"What the hell do you see in him thats good?!" Yosuke said. "His buddy is Yamigedo! He only wants to eat planets whole!"

"No...those...are lies...Not...the real Ikazuchi." Heart groaned crawling.

"What do you mean?" Teddie asked.

"Ikazuchi...or rather Bolt Fuchigami...is the victim of a rather cruel plan." Heart said.

"Well why didnt you say so?" Hope said Grabbing his shoulder. "Let us take your burden. Besides, i kinda feel remorse for that guy. And true heroes know when to ask for help, right?"

Heart looked a up at Hope and saw an image of All Might in his place.

"Yes. That is true. Minion Hope. Please….Save all of us." Heart said crying.

"Thats what i wanted to hear." Hope said laying him on the bed. "You know, after this is over, I want you to seek out somebody once Harlequin is done in."

"And who might that be?" Heart alsed.

"He's someone you could call a successor." Hope said. "A friend of his is with us right now so it might be best to leave with her when things are finally over."

"Very well. Just save them. Ikazuchi, Diamond, Club, Ace, Spade. Please, save them." Heart said.

"Even if we have to fight them, we'll still save them. Youve got our word." Chopper said as they ran out.

"Dude, youre really considering him a likely candidate for that Zexi guy?" Yosuke asked.

"Hey, hes got the heart to be one of em. And Zexi said he needed ar least 6 or seven members." Hope said.

"He said he wanted 10 members total, not counting himself." Mukuro said. "I still remember. So far he has five. Tulip, Leonis, Kenshin, Abby and Gemina. He needs five more."

"Well, Zexi already has one Flux family member in his group. Ive done him a favor but hey, if he doesnt let him come in, at least he'll know i tried to help." Hope said. "But first...tell me about this cruel plan."

"Very well. Ikazuchi...he was never in charge of anything. He was but a pawn of both Harlequin and Gratos. Both had lied to him and said they were Omni Lords. During that time of Ikazuchi's development and training, both did their worst to make his childhood miserable. Harlequin kidnapped and killed a few of the Fuchigami clan and replaced them with violent imposters while Gratos manipulated their memories to make them violent, all in order to peel the seals off the rock sealing Yamigedo. Gratos then manipulated Good Ikazuchi's memories to make him into who he is today, all in order to give someone Yamigedo to feed off of. Harlequin made sure to keep him far away from the clan sight in hopes that Yamigedo were to devour this world." Heart said.

"That's….so awful." Teddie said.

"I ask for forgiveness. I knew about all of this and yet I did nothing. My humblest apologies!" Heart said.

"Its not your fault." Hope said. "But now its time." Hope said.

"Oh, it is?" Chopper said.

"Gather up everyone weve got, and call for all Eight Omni Lords." Hope said. "We need to be ready for tomorrow."

As the left, Hope was about to leave before Heart stopped him.

"I want you...to have this." Heart said showing a card. It was Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit. "May it...do you good against the evil that is Yamigedo."

"Thanks." Hope said taking it as he walked out. "No worries. I'll save them...all of them." he said to himself.


	33. Omni Lords Unite! Seal Yamigedo!

We open to the ground of Aibo Academy where a gathering was in progress on the grounds.

"So, lets get this over with already." Rouga said holding a card. "Come forth! Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!"

Grangadez appeared in front of the groups, growling.

"Whoa! Hes even bigger in person!" Rainbow said.

Grangadez then eyed Drum.

"I may seem like a small fry but I'm an Omni Lord. I'm the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum." Drum said.

Grangadez just glared as he roared at him.

"He says the last time he was out, the dragon lord was larger than him." Rouga said.

"Oh right… youre not much of a talker." Rainbow said. "But Drum is Tenbus successor, and he things the guy may be alive in Amigados stomach."

"Yep. So thats why…" Drum said as the Red Emblem glowed, the kanji for dragon appearing.

Grangades took notice and gave an accept ting roar, his own emblem, yellow in color with the kanji for deity glowing.

"I guess he accepts you." Rouga said.

"Very well. Let's all get in-to the in-tros. Just a little joke." Joker said as Grangadez was clapping and laughing.

"Don't be delighted by such a stupid pun!" Rouga said.

"I'll start. I am the Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn." Count Dawn said as his emblem glowed with the kanji for earth.

"I am the Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord." Variable Cord said as his emblem glowed with the kanji for storm.

"I'm the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!" Drum said holding his still glowing emblem.

"Chief is here as the Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova-kii!" Ricky said.

"But in this form, just call me Ban Enma." Ban said as his emblem glowed with the Kanji for Fire inside.

"This is so weird being so formal. I'm the Third Omni Water Lord, Miseria." Kiri said.

"And the strange guy behind him is me, Stein Blade Joker, Aide to the Water Lord." Joker said as Kiri's emblem glowed with the kanji for water.

"I'm the evilest strongest monster in all of Magic World! Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Asmodai said as his emblem glowed with the kanji for demon.

"I am First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!" Ziun said as his emblem glowed with the kanji for beast.

"DOn't forget us." Hope said. "Heart wanted me to say this but… we are the Last light of the Universes, The Shining Hope Squad!"

"Last Light… I like it." Riku said.

"Dimensional Heroes." Jexi said smiling.

"We havent been formerly introduced yet so…" Mickey said. "Im Mickey Mouse. King of the Land of Disney Castle!"

"I am one of Seven Demon Kings that hail from the now gone Demon Universe. I am the King of Pride, Lucifer." Lucifer said.

"I am the one who rules over all the Yo-kai in the Yo-kai World. I am Enma!" Enma said.

"Alright then!" Drum said. "In any rate… were all here! The Eight Omni Lords, along with our buddies, Hero Friends consisting of-"

"Yawn. This is moving so slow if you keep mentioning what a person's profession is. Deal is, we're all here one way or another." Enma said.

"NOw theres only one problem. We dont know where the base of operations for Yamigedo is." Hope said.

"We will soon. When all of the Omni Lords have gathered, Yamigedo's presence and location will become clear." Count Dawn said.

"As simple as that?" Aria said.

"Yes." Count Dawn said.

"But how do we get there?" Hope asked.

"Thats the hard part, i guess…" Ban said.

"Your Majesty, why dont you use the Star Shard to teleport us to the location?" Goofy asked.

"Sorry pal, but the thing is still a little random. If we used it, we might end up on some random world." Mickey said.

"We don't need the emblems. I can already sense where he is." Lucifer said.

"Wait, you can?" Rouga said,

"We found him in Yamigedos insides, yo. It could be super fly if he was actually able to teleport." Tetsuya said.

"I can't sadly. But I can sense demons. And right now, I can sense a huge concentration of their energy. Without a doubt its Yamigedo." Lucifer said.

"So, where is it? Dont keep us in suspense." Aria said.

"He's….there." Lucifer said pointing up to the sky.

"Space? Hes in outer Space?" they said in surprise.

"Yes. Coincidently orbiting around this human ridden planet on the Earth's only moon." Lucifer said.

"The moon, huh?" Jexi said. "Somewhere that we couldn't sense him on Earth. Clever. But now, we go to finish things."

The group was soon within the ships as they rocketed towards the Moon at high speeds.

"Once were 7,000 km from the surface, were gonna give Asmodai the green light to warp us all in there with his Space Time spell." Jexi siad.

"Or, we could just use nebby to warp us in. Youve got our own transportation in covered, right Nebby?" Rainbow asked Solgaleo.

Solgaleo gave a large roar as Lunala joined with a screech.

"Both evolutions of Cosmog are ready to take us in." Twilight said.

"Were ready over here, Dai!" Hope said to Asmodai over the monitor in Giga Howling crusher.

"Okay then!" Asmodai said biting his thumb. "Keep up, Batty, Leo! It's show time!"

The space time spell activated.

"Thats our cue, fellas!" Goofy said.

"Do your thing, Nebby!" Twilight said.

Solgaleo and Lunala unleashed loud roars as two portals appeared as they both traveled through them and entered a small area where they saw the Omni Lords in their full forms looking at the large cocoon that bared Yamigedo.

"Man, hes been storing up lots of energy." Hope said.

"I can feel it from here. Hes really trying to evolve." Jexi said.

"Then lets not waste any more time." Count Dawn said brandishing his emblem. "Omni Lord Yamigedo Re-Seal Formation! Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water." Miseria said.

"Power of Fire!" Burn Nova said.

"You can do it Kii!" Ricky said.

"Power of Storm!" Variable Cord said.

"Power of Dragon!" Drum said.

"Be back in a bit, Tets. Power of Demon." Asmodai said.

"Power of Beast!" Ziun said.

"Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. Show them the power of Deity." Rouga said.

All eight Omni Lords were then circling the cocoon as a seal appeared above.

"Empowering the forces of Earth, Water, Fire and Air! We summon all souls that came to Dragon, Beast, Demon and Deity to safeguard the world of humans from this titan of terror!" they said.

"Ah...its almost like a fairy tale isn't it?" a voice said as they all turned to see Harlequin along with Diamond, Spade, Club and Ace behind them.

"Harlequin!" Hope said.

"Everything is in accord to plan! You fall into our trap!" Club said.

"What trap, dumbass?" Natsu said as Gratos appeared on his steed, floating in front of them..

"This one. I will not allow you to prevent Yamigedos complete revival." he said snapping his fingers.'

"Inverse Fiends...time to take the show!" Harlequin said as out of stone pains were Jin, Suzuha, Kemura and Genma.

"The missing Fighters!" Hope said.

"So the one that brought them all here was…!" Daisy said.

"Thats right." Noboru said coming up with Davide, Shido, and Sofia.

"Its Davide!" Erica said.

"Sofia and Death Shido too!" Gao said. "And even noboru!"

"How many times to i have to say it? Its Tiger!" Noboru said.

"And you got my name wrong again. Its Ges Shido!" Shido said.

"Now then, my Inverse Fiends, I have presents for all of you." Harlequin said holding eight cards.

He tossed each one to each eight as they countered the barrier and were blasted back to earth. The heroes and Omni Lords then saw the Eight with Harlequin and Gratos and dark versions of all eight omni lords.

"Behold! My greatest masterpiece! The only thing to counter an Omni Lord is...a reverse of it. An Inverse Omni Lord if you consider it." Harlequin said laughing. "My Inverse Fiends, wont you be so kind with the introductions?"

"Inverse First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun." Jin said.

"Inverse Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai." Suzuha said.

"Inverse Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miseria." Noboru said.

"Inverse Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova!" Genma said.

"Inverse Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu." Shido said.

"Inverse Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord." Sofia said.

"Inverse Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Dawn-kem." Kemura said.

"Inverse Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez!" Davide said.

"Yes...for the past few days I've been making them...just to stop your silly little sealing ritual." Harlequin said as cracks were heard from the cocoon. "Oh...its happening!"

The cocoon burst open and rushing out of it was Yamigedo now in a larger form with bits of red on its body.

"Allow me to introduce...Specter of the Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo!" Harlequin said.

"I cant believe i was punished… just to witness this moment…" Spade said.

"Ah, it dont matter now any more Spade." Ace said drawing two swords. "Focus your pain on them, as payback."

"A splendid idea." Spade said drawing two handfuls of kunai. "They'll feel some of my anger."

"When we start fight, Diamond? I wanna smash someone!" Club said hoisting his steel Kanabo.

"Soon Club. Im eager to end this tale myself." Diamond said drawing something on a sketch pad. It was a picture of a bow and arrow that them materialized in real life.

Everyone was battle ready poised to make a move in a stand off.

"Here we are… good vs evil. Hundred Demons vs Omni Lords." Harlequin said. "And… The Hopeful Traitor vs the Mad Tormentor. This seems familiar somehow….ah yes. I remember. This is like those times where you mouthed off to me...before I punish you of course."

"That wont happen this time." Hope said tugging his glove.

"I know it won't. Because I know an even deeper pain...the pain of loss." Harlequin said drawing a knife as he tossed it at Gemini as it stabbed her shoulder. "I'll kill everyone else and leave you for last." he said leaping at her with two more knives drawn.

"Look out!" Sora said.

Gemini pulled he knife out and drew Red Sun, clashing with the knives at the last second.

"Gemini!" Toma said.

"You aint… layin one finger on us. Not while Im around." Gemini said pushing him back to his place.

"Oh, such a bunch of nonsense from some nobody." Harlequin said laughing a bit.

"I'm not gonna let you kill them." Gemini said charging at him as she clashed with his knives. "And you won't get me in the ground...Harris Quint."

Harlequin looked surprised as both leaped back. "Where….how do you know that name?" Harlequin asked.

"Someone figured out Masters Name!" Ace said.

"Impossible! Is Super secret to even us!" Club said.

"To know that name, one that is hardly spoken...its something of a mystery." Diamond said.

"Hmm. It doesn't matter where you learned it...you won't live long enough for me to hear it 2 more times!" Harlequin said drawing playing cards as he tossed them at Gemini.

Gemini dodged as they exploded.

"Oh yeah? Im made of sterner stuff than that… Harris Quint!" Gemini said.

"I need to finish this fast." Harlequin said. "Its not ideal, but it will kill her." he said drawing a gun and aiming at Hope. "Say it again...I dare you."

"You pull the trigger and she dies?" Hope said.

"No….You die." Harlequin said shooting Hope's leg. "What's it gonna be, Gemini Sunrise?"

"I aint afraid it so say it again." Gemini said. "My hands arent shaking. Which means im prepared for this."

"For what? Preparing to lose your own leader? To wallow in sadness and darkness for the rest of your miserable life?" Harlequin asked.

"No." Hope said. "The Preparation to Risk your own Life." he said biting Harlequins leg.

"Ah! You miserable-" Harlequin said.

"Its over… Harris Quint!" Gemini said.

Harlequin was stunned by this and saw sand coming from his exposed flesh.

"Not….good. She said it enough. No choice...but to go for the alternative." Harlequin thought as his hands grabbed his mask as he tossed it at Gemini as it grabbed onto her face causing her to scream in pain.

"Bastard! What did you do?" Hope said.

"Sorry…" an old voice said an old man in Harlequins suit looked at him. "But the one you know just left this husk." he said before turning to dust leaving only clothing.

"A husk? But…" Hope said looking at Gemini looked at Hope while wearing Harlequin's mask.

"Like my new little look...Hopey?" Harlequin asked in Gemini's voice.

"His real bodys in that mask! Hes not a true human." Hope said.

"That used to be false. I did used to be human until I gained my magic power and the curse with it. So...I figured out a way to live forever, embed my soul within the mask I wear. I've been around for thousands of years, living countless lives." Harlequin said. "And thanks to your friend, I'll continue to live!"

"Gemini…!" Ichiro said.

"She can't hear you. She's locked into the darkest recesses of her mind. But, it was about time we left anyway. I don't feel like becoming a meal." Harlequin said as he and his followers vanished.

"Meal?" Sakura said as they looked up to see O-Yamigedo lowering itself with its mouth wide open.

In a dark location, Harlequin was walking around it with his new body. He then saw the arm grasp the other one before pulling it back.

"I was afraid of this. She wasn't strong enough. Her body is starting to reject my soul. It looks like this is only a temporary solution. I'll just have to keep it until I find a more suitable host." Harlequin said. "Hmm...just hope I survive long enough." he said walking off as Spade was spying on him.


	34. The Day The Earth Turned to Stone

Things had taken a turn for the worse.

Ikazuchi returned, and defeated gratos with O-Yamigedo. But then he turned on Ikazuchi and absorbed his body, granting a fused, physical form. After Gao beat him and unlocked a new power of drum, Super Fith Omni Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum, Yamigedo retreated to Aibo and cocooned himself again, proceeding to evolve even further by absorbing the earths energy, turning everything and anything to stone in the process. Defense corps tried to attack, but the cocoon had a mind of its own, destroying the Helicopters and all Eight Inverse Omni Lords wiping out the buddy police.

The Universal Police was called in and did an immediate Evac on the buddyfight team and hero groups. Nancy Flux had arrived just in time, along with Squad 8.

"Mom!" Damien said running to Nancy and giving her a hug. "Oh man, I thought i'd never be happy to see you!"

"I know the feeling. But we can talk about it later. We need to evacuate this world. Its been marked with a destruction order." Nancy said.

"So Yamigedo wont stop here, it will…" Hope said.

"Keep going until it turns the entirety of the Beast Universe into nothing. Then it will move on to others until there's nothing left. But if we destroy this world now before Yamigedo evolves we'll save all of them." Nancy said.

"Its one world over thousands with millions of lives on each one." Carlson said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said a wild, spunky girl with a police uniform with open legged pants to show muscular legs. "We cant just let this place die! And Harlequins still down there, we gotta arrest him! Oh, and beat him off that cow girl." She said.

"Who are you?" Yosuke said.

"Shes the one who inherited Chies Persona and powerful kisk strikes. Along with me, Tracer and Cin, shes a new member of Squad 8. Her name is Striker." Carlson said.

"Arrest Harlequin? He is not of our concern. He is someone better off left for Yamigedo to just devour." said a young man who was writing in a small book.

"Is that… my inheritor?" Kanji asked.

"Sorry, but I am no Enhanced." he said.

"Hope, this is Sherlock, the head detective of the entire Universal Police." Nancy said.

"So you're Hope the Victor….its an honor to meet you." Sherlock said.

"Uh… Likewise." Hope said. "But hes on the face of my friend down there. If hes devoured, shes a side order. I cant let that happen."

"Fair enough. But I don't intend to die here too. I got a wife and kid back home with another on the way." Sherlock said.

"So, Squad 8, huh?" Hope asked Carlson.

"Yep. We all came from training together, so the Sarge thought it would be a good idea to group us all to gether, even if we're from different branches." Carlson said. "As you know, I was on her main unit as a Deputy before the Precure thing made me a detective."

"And you know the deal with me." Tracer said. "I was a Traffic Cop."

"You dont really hit the part, in all honesty." Cin said.

"Shut it." Tracer said.

"And Cin was assigned to uh… what was it again?" Carlson asked.

"Interrogation." Cin said.

"Interrogation? You did the cool stuff where you pressured the criminals? Awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Implying that Cin's methods were… unorthodox. Ended up treating them more on burns than giving them meals." Carlson said.

"Striker, how about you?" Ruby asked.

"Uh...just graduated from the academy so I'm still very fresh." Striker said.

"Wait, shes still a rookie?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah and one who doesn't follow her orders right." Nancy said.

"Hey! I keep telling you, I'm a fighter." Striker said.

"And I keep telling you I'll take you off the force if you keep that attitude up." Nancy said.

"So now CHariot is here.. So that just leaves Emperor, Lovers, and Star." Yu said.

"This is not the time for a civil discussion. Yamigedo's strings are moving and turning all they touch to stone. If this continues, there will be no world to eliminate. We need to hurry along with evacuation and elimination." Sherlock said.

"I suppose he's right." Nancy said.

"Wait!" Gao said as the fighters came up.

"What do you want, kid? Were busy getting ready to…" Nancy said.

"Before you do that… were gonna go and try to reseal Yamigedo again." Gao said. "The rest of us, weve kinda talked about it."

"Besides, theres still the fact that Harlequin is down there. He needs to be stopped." Zanya said.

"And hes got one of Hope's Homies, yo! We ain't givin up yet until hes back with him!" Tetsuya said.

"But this is a lost cause. Yamigedo cannot be stopped. This world is doomed." Nancy said.

"That may be. But… we still have hope." Gao said.

Sherlock looked at them and sighed. "You have 24 hours, but that is all you'll get." Sherlock said.

"Okay." Gao said. "You guys, youre coming too, right?"

"Of course I am, thats my friend down there. I'm not leaving her to die." Hope said. "Jexi… you dont have to go with me if you dont see hope the way me and my team does…"

"Screw the hope stick, I wasn't planning on leaving yet." Jexi said.

"We're gonna rip that mask guy off of Gemini, and kick his ass so hard he comes out of it!" Luffy said.

"If that can even be done…" Nami said.

"Of course it can!" Natsu said.

"And My darling still has a target to slay, right my love?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. Yamigedo maybe evolving but he's still a demon. My Devil Slayer Magic is still effective against it." Gray said.

The four current members of Squad 8 looked at their determination.

"There they go again… even us officers cant help but admire their bravery and determination." Mancy said.

"Sarge, if its all right, we want to help them." Carlson said.

"You members have the new Squad 8 have no authorization to ask for a direct mission until…" Sherlock started.

"Screw the protocol! We gotta help them!" Tracer said.

"Enough! You four aren't going anywhere. I need you on evac immediately." Nancy said.

"Yes, mam." Cin said. "We are officers, not heroes."

"Thats right, remember, we arent like the heroes of the world. We fight crime, inside the law. We dont resort to direct Knockouts, we do not operate outside of protocol. We fight to protect the civilians." Carlson said. "The Universal Police Oath. I've memorized that since my days as a cadet."

"Then do your orders." Sherlock said as they moved off as Sherlock was moving on his own.

"Where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"I need to check on something, but I will be back. Its my kids birthday next week." Sherlock said walking off.

"I swear, him and his family…" Nancy said before looking at Damien getting ready to leave. "But I cant be the one to complain. If time is up, I'll come running to save you from the destruction protocol… my little angel."

"Don't worry about me mom. I'm not planning on dying." Damien said.

"Good. We'll stay for a while longer and finish up the evacuation but if you change your mind, you know where we are." Nancy said.

"I love you, mom." Damien said.

Hope tugged his glove and prepped himself for the final battle as Gao and Daisy came into the room.

"Hey." Gao said.

"Yo." Hope said.

"Im sorry.. About your friend i mean." Gao said.

"Its my fault for not knowing he could do that, but I think Gemini's got a chance of resisting. Theres one other thing someone told me." Hope said.

"Harlequin won't even last long in that body." Daisy said. "I've read up on lots of things Hope. Gemini is weaker that Harlequin, that being said, he should be experiencing rejection symptoms throughout the day."

"So all we gotta do is find him and draw him out until Gemini can free herself, or if she does it on her own."

"Its not gonna be easy. The mast has fused with her face. The only way he's leave would be if the body was badly damaged enough. Then he'd have to leave to get a new host." Daisy said.

"I am not hurting one of my teammates." Hope said. "Come on. Were going to Aibo. Neginoyama says theres an underground way in."

As they entered through the underground passage ways, Kazane joining them as Count Dawns buddy to rescue kemura, Sofia sensed them through her orb.

"They are coming." Sofia said.

"How did they get here without being turned to stone by the threads?" Diamond asked.

"Apparently they found the underground tunnels under the school." Harlequin said. "But it matters not. Inverse Fiends, with Gratos gone, I now assume command. As such, your orders are to take out the intruders and reduce them to statues. Don't forget, this is all for Yamigedo."

"I-If we fail… do we get turned to statues?" Shido asked, nervous.

"Of course. There's no telling friend or foe here, so...try not to lose." Harlequin said. "Remainders of the Royal Flush, take separate paths and combat the heroes with your own skill. If you should fail… I wont come to save you. It will be the end of all of you."

Harlequin then disappeared.

"Ive never seen Master Harlequin so reckless and vicious before." Ace said.

"No surprise. He did just lose his body to that girl he's using." Diamond said.

"It fight back. No tell how long bossman last." Club said.

"Wait, I don't see Spade anywhere." Ace said.

"He went ahead through the tunnels to do some scouting." Diamond said.

"Then lets not waste any time. Great Fiends, Royal Flush, you heard the man! You see any of the heroes or Omni lords, buddyfight or kill only!" Ace said.

In the deep part of the tunnels, Spade was running down them.

"He's losing it. I should feel concern but...a part of me feels happy. Yet, I have no clue why. He's my master. What is…" Spade said.

"It seems your true memories are trying to peek through." a voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Spade shouted as footsteps were heard as Sherlock approached him.

"Its nice to make your acquaintance Marvin Flux of the 15th Flux Family, or is it just spade now?" Sherlock said. "I guess I'll stick with Spade for now."

"Who the hell are you? I can tell by your uniform that your a detective but...something about you seems shady." Spade said.

"I can understand. I am sort of living a double life. To the public, I am Sherlock, head detective to the Universal Police, but there's another no one but myself can know. Sherlock, Genre General of the Crime/Mystery Seat." Sherlock said.

"You serve Father Ginova, or cindery?" Spade said.

'Leadership has no interest with me. I only work with myself for this family." Sherlock said. "All I care about is keeping my perfect life."

"Okay then. So… im starting to remember…" Spade began.

"No you aren't. But no worries. I can assist." Sherlock said getting out the notebook he had as well as a pen as he started writing. "Spade stood there speechless as his true memories flooded his mind." he said as he wrote it.

Spade then stood there as memories flooded his mind. A younger him with an older woman, him seeing Harlequin over her body with one of her legs missing and being rushed to the hospital. Then it showed him joining the family and Harlequin taking Spade's memories.

"That's...right. My mother...she got in his way and hurt her. I joined...for revenge." Spade growled before Sherlock tossed a small sword at his feet.

"Then get it. Kill the bastard." Sherlock said.

"I cant… the cowgirl will die. My mother has always told me… to never take a womans life." Spade said.

"I see." Sherlock said as he started writing again. "Spade was filled with rage as he grabbed the sword and went back down the way he came, waiting for Harlequin to be at his weakest. As for his meeting with the detective, he immediately forgot it the moment he saw Harlequin." Sherlock wrote.

Immediately, Spade was flooded with adrenaline. He picked up the sword and ran back the way he came.

"Your opinions mattered little to me." Sherlock said looking at his book. "Law of Literacy, my perfect little ability. Anything I write comes true no matter what. I already had to use you once for Harlequins past request." he said turning to an old page that showed writing.

"In the Buddyfight Club, the people watching will immediately ignore the switch and bait and think Sofia Sakarov had been fighting the whole time."

"I do not care who wins. But no one can stop the killing of Harlequin. He will die no matter what." Sherlock said closing the book and turning back the way he came.

Back at the main entrance, the heroes and Buddy fighters were split into separate groups down eight tunnels as a Hologram of Harlequin appeared.

"Harlequin! Release Gemini, now!" Ichiro said.

"Kyahahahahah! You have no authority to me commander. As long as i keep possessing bodies, i will do anything in this world, anything!" he said.

"Ah! Hes gone off the Deep End, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Then we have to find him and rip his mask off Gemini before he really makes her do something crazy." Ban said.

"Oh, that is the case but… which path am i on?!" Harlequin maniacally asked. "As you saw, there are 8 different paths, but only I am down one of them. Find me, you get the chance to finish things for good. But you'll also be faced by my Inverse Fiends as well as my subordinates. So...enjoy the game." he said before vanishing.

"We have to go as we are. Good luck, everyone!" Hope said.

The groups ventured down the tunnels, unaware of what they could be facing or who.


	35. Clashing Blades! Erza vs Ace!

Erza walked down Tunnel Six with Tasuku, Jack and Variable Cord.

"Its odd that we did not get more members in our own separate group." Variable cord said.

"Erza is all we need. Ive seen her achievements. Besides, a lot of the heroes dodged the fissures before they could erupt and even went back up the tunnels to try and protect the people." Tasuku said.

"So Ms. Erza, you are only being the Guild Master Temporarily, is that correct?" Variable Chord asked.

"I was made so by the members since the master is not there. Therefore, I'm currently the 7th Guildmaster." Erza said. "Though when Master is found, I will relinquish the title back to him."

"I see." Variable cord said as in front of them was Sofia.

"So its a battle between the good Cord and Catastrophe Cord then?" Erza said.

"Not quite, sweetheart." a voice said as Ace walked out behind Sofia.

"Erza Scarlet, your opponent shall be Ace." Sofia said. "Or as hes known by his real name…"

"Nah. Ace is my real name." Ace said.

"You two can fight." Sofia said as the doors behind her opened. "Tasuku has saved me so many times, I doubt i can fight him. Go on a head."

"What is she up to?" Tasuku asked as Yamigedo and Harlequin appeared.

"Naughty Naughty, Sofia." Harlequin said. "You shouldve been a good girl and fought him."

"We cannot be deceived, we've realized long ago you were in contact with another." Yamigedo said. "If you have no wish to fight, we shall control you."

"Yes, and Ace, don't be afraid to take her down with a clean kill." Harlequin said.

"Understood. I'm actually kinda excited...to take down a guildmaster." Ace said.

"As for you, Sofia Sakarov…" Yamigedo said as they both possessed her and took on a darker, palier form.

"If you wish to proceed you must fight me! Yes!" she said incorporating 'da' into the end of her sentences.

"You wont lose, right?" Tasuku asked.

"Ive never lost." Erza said as the darkness barrier wrapped around Tasuku and Sofia.

"Lets dance with blades, Erza Scarlet. Lets see what youve got!" Ace said drawing a red and black katana in each of his hands as he smiled. "I look forward...to carving you up."

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza shouted as she donned the large steel armor with blades all over. She waved her sword as dozens of them moved in a circle. "Dance, my swords! Circle Sword!" she commanded as they came at him.

"No way!" Ace said smiling as his katana's clashed with each sword, breaking them instantly.

"What….is this?" Erza asked.

"Allow me to explain, the black stuff on my swords are a form of magic rust. They destroy any weapon that touches them." Ace said.

"I see. This just became more difficult." Erza said as she changed. "Requip! Adamantine Armor!"

"Switching from offense to defense won't save you!" Ace said as Erza brought out her shields as she blocked as Ace beat away at them, the shields slowly beginning to rust.

"I need to get back on the offensive. Requip, Flight Armor!" Erza shouted as she donned armor with leopard like features as she jumped into the air only getting a cut to the arm by Ace.

"Where ya going, princess?" Ace laughed as he ran after her. "Hah! Youre supposed to be the greatest one in the guild? The 7th guildmaster?! Gahah!"

"How dare you!" Erza said.

"Man, and you all went and did something stupid by bringing Fairy Tail back together...while the old man disbanded it to protect you." Ace laughed.

"What do you mean?" Erza said.

"Oh, thats right. Of course he wouldn't have told you." Ace said. "Well, smart on his part anyway...to keep you in the dark about the Alvarez Empire."

"The what?" Erza asked.

"See, to the west of Ishgar is a continent called Alakitasia, and on its land is a kingdom called Alvarez, a military run empire that's subjected to 730 guilds alone. It even tried to take your little continent once but failed cause of weapons like Etherion and Face. But with both gone...I guess the old man needed to protect you and talk them down." Ace laughed.

"I had...no idea." Erza said. "He's working as hard as he can….to protect our guild. Our country. Our home. I'm not going to disgrace Fairy Tail's name by undermining his sacrifice. But first...I'm going to punish you for running your mouth off! Requip!" she shouted as wind surrounded her as she now wore tribal clothing with feathers and a furred collar and a broadsword. "Wind God Armor!"

"Here I come!" Ace said charging in as Erza swung her sword making a sudden gust of wind blow him back. "Wind? I see, the armor lets her use Wind Magic."

"Youre thinking it wont stop you because your blades rust anything?" Erza smitked.

"What are you smiling for?!" Ace said.

"Many have underestimated Fairy Tail. When you mess with us, our family, no one is going to get away free!" Erza shouted charging at him.

"I'll rust you down to the bone!" Ace shouted charging at her before the two stood on opposite sides. The wind blew as both stood there. As cut appeared on Erza's body while the same thing happened with Ace as both his swords broke and he collapsed unconscious.

"Be grateful that attack didnt kill you." Erza said.

Tasuku appeared in front of Erza after witnessing Sofia being turned to stone.

"Guess we both won." Tasuku said noticing the cuts. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I should be lucky he didn't hit a vital organ, but he was close." Erza said as she picked up Ace. "I may as well help keep our word with Heart and take him with us."

"Lets hope the others do as good." Tasuku said.


	36. Redeeming Honor! Rarity vs Diamond!

Tetsuya and Zanya were stuck together for the next group.

"So uh… who followed us down here, yo?" Tetsuya said.

"Oh...um… no one specifically important…" Zanya said.

"I beg your pardon? Im standing right here." Rarity said as Zanyas visor cracked.

"Oh, thats not good…" Tetsuya said.

"As if being with Tetsuya wasnt bad enough… now i have to actually escort around a g-girl." Zanya said.

"Oh please. I am not that bad to be around. Besides, I must do all I can to avenge Suzuha. After all, we are two girls of a color if I do say so myself, yes?" Rarity said before noticing she was separated from them. "What the? I guess I got…" she said before seeing a regal looking door on the wall. "Oh, they must already be in a Darkness Barrier. And now a fancy door awaits me in this dank place? Oh joy!"

She turned the handle and walked inside to see a luxury suite inside complete with maids and butlers.

"Welcome back, Mistress!" they said.

"Mistress?" Rarity said. "Hold on one moment….i cant be that famous to even be considered a mistress… and there is no suite that doenst appear underground!"

She fired an arrow at the ceiling but it just stuck up there.

"You seem stressed Mistress, shall be get you more comfortable?" a butler asked as they lifted Rarity up and changed her into a regal dress and was pampering her hand and foot.

"Oh...well, this is very well done. I've been hanging with that squad too much. Its making me paranoid." Rarity said as she sighed in happiness.

"Shall we carry you to your private bath as you relax even more mistress?" a maid asked.

"Yes. You must." Rarity said as they changed her into a swim suit and carried her into a bathtub filled with bubbles. "This is nice."

The maid near her then gained an evil grin as she grabbed Rarity by the neck and quickly pushed her down under the water.

" _Wh...what? They attacked me!"_ Rarity thought as she tried to get air.

"Sorry mistress, but its time for your next duty...going to the big fashion show in the sky." the maid said.

"Was I careless enough… to let my fancy lifestyle get the better of me?" Rarity thought. "I can worry about it later. I need air." she thought as she struggled as she struggled with the maid before knocking her over and gasping for air.

"Ah...mistress is being unreasonable. Maybe she needs something to drink. Perhaps...poison?" the maid asked as her arms became poison needles as she charged at Rarity.

Rarity Split her diamond bow into twin blade mode and blocked them before they could puncture her skin.

"Get off of...me!" Rarity said tossing the maid back as she got out of the tub and ran through the door, only to see a large corridor now. "Where is this place?"

She ran down the hall and then opened a door to see millions of fashionable clothes all around as her eyes shined but then she saw they were being tossed into a large fire.

"What is going on?!" Rarity asked in shock as she ran to save as many dresses as she could only for them to wrap around her and began dragging her to the fire.

"So, it seems the fashionable fly has been caught by the spider." Diamond's voice echoed throughout the place.

"Diamond!" Rarity said.

"I knew you couldn't resist opening that door, considering I laid the trap just for you." Diamond said.

"So thats your ability." Rarity said.

"My ability is called Law of Art. It allows me to make whatever I draw come to life, such as this large trap you walked into." Diamond said.

"So you knew my irresistible draw to fashion and the life i always want…" Rarity said.

"I make it a habit to study my enemies beforehand." Diamond said.

"Well youre not wrong." Rarity said as she was being dragged to the fire. "Its true i long for the high class life. Its hard being on that Ship sometimes. I see so many unruly things. The boys fight so often, there is no sense of fashion. But, while this place is nice...it's trying to kill me!" Rarity said as diamonds were fired as she cut herself free.

"Of course it is. No sense in a death trap without death. You cannot escape. Each door is set to lure you to your own demise." Diamond said.

"We'll see about that!" Rarity said running back into the corridor. "I have to hurry. I need to think of a way out of here. Like most abilities, if I were to defeat Diamond, all of this should vanish, but I need to find her for that to happen." she thought as she ran.

"Where am I? That is the question." Diamond said. "As much as I hate to leave, I have a performance I need to give."

"Performance? A contest stage." Rarity said running down the halls until seeing a door with a ribbon on it. She opened it wide and saw a large stage but instead of it being a contest stage, it was filled with art of all kinds with Diamond sitting in a chair with her sketchbook and pencil.

"Ah. You made it. Seems you have some brains after all." Diamond said.

"I see you came prepared."

"These works are not mine but belong to famous artists I admire. All I need is my sketchbook." Diamond said ripping a page out and tossing it as a cannon array appeared. "FIRE!" she ordered as they fired.

"Diamond Shield!" Rarity said protecting herself against the barrage.

"That is impressive Magic…" Diamond said. "But it can only hold so much!"

She tossed another page into the air as it grew to a 500 ton weight as it fell from the sky and onto Rarity's shield as it started to crack.

"We all have things to win and lose. And I cannot afford to lose." Diamond said as the shield cracked more and more.

"I need...to go!" Rarity said rolling away at the weight crashed to the ground.

"You are not going anywhere!" Diamond said tossing another sketch as flames appeared all over.

"Im trapped!" Rarity said.

"Yes. You are." Diamond said as she was inside of a protective dome.

Rarity looked around in fear before looking at Diamond. She took a deep breath as she ran through the flames which burned her clothes and left burns on her body as she was charging at the dome, futilely trying to crack it.

Diamond looked at her as she sighed. "A last grab for her life." Diamond sighed as she took out a locket and opened it. Inside was her with a little girl. "Don't worry, my sister. All I have to do is win and I'll get you back from him." Diamond said before she heard a crack as she saw Rarity using her bow to try and crack the dome.

"Youre not the only one… who has to fight to keep her little sister alive!' Rarity said.

"Give it up. The flames will consume your body long before you can get to me." Diamond said.

"I don't care. I will….I WILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" Rarity shouted breaking through. "Diamond….Arrow Blitz!" Rarity shouted as she fired a barrage of arrows at Diamond, pinning her up against a cave wall. Diamond tried to break free but was too weak and passed out.

After she passed out, the room began to look wavy as did the fire as the room reverted to a cavern with paper falling to the ground.

"I wanted to save Suzuha...but this was too much." Rarity panted looking at her burns and clothes. "Ohhh. I should sew these clothes up later...and get some aloe for these burns."

"Yo, Rarity! You won!" Tetsuya said as he and Zanya came up, reluctant as he was.

"Yes… c-congratulations…" Zanya said.

"Y-youre really congratulating me? After i… after what i did to myself? Im hideous!" Rarity said.

"Rarity listen. Real talk, It dont matter how you look, you fit right in with everybody on you ship, yo. You dont just have Suzuha to be related to, know what im sayin? You do have other friends, right? Ones that may seem the way you see it on the outside, but have something choice on the inside?" Tetsuya asked.

Rarity then thought back to all her experiences on the ship.

Luffy…

"Luffy, must you always act like a child? This is serious work you do as a pirate!" Rarity said.

"Huh? What do ya mean? The fun part about being a pirate is being free." Luffy said laughing as he sat at the bow of the Starspeeder.

Natsu…

"I swear Natsu, you pick fights everyday, it's almost like you want to waste the bandages." Rarity said putting bandages on Natsu.

"Hey, its Gray fault. He started that fight." Natsu shouted.

"But why must you prove your strength everyday, every time?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, thats easy. Its to prove whos stronger. Besides, friends fight all the time." Natsu said.

Ranma…

"Ranma, I simply must try this outfit on you! Quick, wheres some cold water i can splash on you to fit the job?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity, this curse isnt your personal mannequin." Ranma said.

"Sigh… for a half boy, half girl, you certainly have no sense of style. All you care about is seeking worthy opponents and taking advantage of that curse." Rarity said.

"The curse is a crutch sometimes. Besides, I need to keep myself manly so I don't slip into girly habits. I need to keep my martial arts sharp in order to get to my strongest." Ranma said.

Back to the present…

"They might drive me crazy a lot of the time but everyone there is my closest friend and I would never abandon them for anything." Rarity said.

"Ysee? You just had to admit it." Tetsuya said.

"You two go on ahead. I'm going to see about getting Diamond out of here." Rarity said.

"Be safe, yo!" Tetsuya said as they ran off.

"Dont worry, we'll save your sister too." Rarity said to the unconscious diamond.


	37. The Strategist! Jimbei vs Club!

In the fifth tunnel, both Gao and Drum walked down the tunnels with Hope and Jimbei by their side.

"I gotta say, i never expected you to come with gao and myself, Jimbei." Hope said.

"It is a new experience for me as well. I find you quite interesting, Hope the Victor. The same with you, Gao Mikado." Jimbei said.

"Thanks." Gao said.

"By the way, who is this guy anyway? And why does he look like a fish of some kind?" Drum said.

"Jimbei is a Fishman. You never heard of their race, i dont think, Drum." Hope said.

"Yes. I am a Whale Shark Fishman. Former member of the Seven Warlords and currently a member of the Sun Pirates." Jimbei said.

"Huh? But Arlong and his whole crew were…" Hope said.

"They took that name as an impersonation. Though he and his crew were once members of the original Sun Pirates, the ones lead by the great Fisher Tiger." Jimbei said. "The one who freed hundreds of slaves from Mariejois in one night."

"Yeah. I heard of that. He was that pirate who saved all of those slaves." Hope said.

"He was my captain at one point. Our crew protected Fishman Island for years along with Whitebeard. But, sadly, that time is long since gone." Jimbei said.

"I see…" Hope said before a back skull was tossed into the air.

"Move, now!" Jimbei said grabbing Hope and pulling him away from the Darkness Barrier.

"Oh thank god…" Hope said.

"No! Trap failed!" Club said walking out. "You all supposed to go in Barrier! Face Rainmaker Man!"

"Wait a sec… is gao gonna fight Kazuchika Okada?!" Hope said in amazement.

"Kazuchika Okada...I've heard of this name while we travelled. I believe he is this country's greatest wrestler." Jimbei said.

"Yeah. Ges Shido persuaded him to fight for him using Reverse Tenbu card." Club said.

"In other words, he took a cowards way out and made someone take his place." Jimbei said.

"Man, I so wanted to meet him." Hope said. "Well, no sense in beating up the inheritor of the failure of strategies."

"Wait! You must save your strength for the evil that is Yamigedo." Jimbei said. "I shall fight him."

Hope nodded. "Alright. Go get em big guy." Hope said.

"Club will smash Fish man!" Clun said slamming his kanabo on the ground.

Jimbei did a few punches in the air before taking a pose.

"Here I come!" Club said charging.

"Fishman Karate: Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jimbei said throwing a punch that hit the air as Club was suddenly knocked into a wall.

"Huh? What happen?" Club said.

"There is water inside every living thing. Fishman Karate focuses on one thing...the manipulation of that water!" Jimbei said.

"Heh! Then Club do the smart thing and attack from a distance." Club said batting up rocks right at Jimbei as water formed around his hands.

"Fishman Jujitsu: Murasame!" Jimbei shouted creating sharks that attacked the rocks.

"What the? But there isn't even any…." Club said before seeing Jimbei was doused with water.

"I doused myself before entering the caves, because I knew we had a high chance of encountering one of you." Jimbei said.

"Club not gonna fall to fishman!" Club said as he charged at Jimbei with his club as Jimbei easily counted with his fists.

"I am not one to be taken lightly." Jimbei said. "I am the First son of the sea and the knight of the sea as well. I am a protector of Fishman Island! I am Jimbei!" he shouted punching Club right in the gut sending him flying into the air.

"Heh. Some protector fishman is. Me here you and Sun pirates begged for protection from Big Mom." Club said chuckling.

"That is true. But it will not be true one day. When the time is right, we of Fishman Island will break that alliance with her and bare a different flag..one with a straw hat." Jimbei said.

"You crazy? You think you can break pact with an Emperor like that?" Club laughed.

'True, doing such an act is suicide, but with Luffy...I believe it is possible!" Jimbei said.

"This is what it's like to depend on friends, take notes!" Hope said. "Even you, before having inherited Dokurobos great strength, knows what thats like, isnt it?"

"Yes….Club knows…" Club said. "Before joining Royal flush, me used to have many friends, friends who love Clubs ideas. We hang together all the time. Then Harlequin...he made deal to have me join in order for plans to be fully appreciated. Me, Cl….Ceasar Flux of 4th Flux Family."

"4th Flux family…" Hope said.

"Then he stick Demon Parasite inside body, make me stay by his side because he think my ideas stupid. But Club has great plans! And he's going to use them to beat you!" Club said charging in.

"Young man….you do not have the brightest mind but a great spirit. But...we must defeat you and move on. So...forgive me for this next part." Jimbei said pulling back a fist. "Vagabond Drill!" he shouted tossing water from his hands at a high speed creating a shockwave all over Club's body that made him cough up blood and a strange black creature as he fell to the ground unconscious. "Parasite...you will begone." Jimbei said crushing it with a downward fist.

"Guess I gotta carry this lug." Hope said.

"No, I will take care of him. Gao may have won, so you must be at his side through all of this." Jimbei said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jimbei." Hope said running off.

"Someday, young Hope and Jexi...I can join your group for real...by exchanging sake with Luffy." Jimbei said to himself.


	38. Sundown Showdown! Gemini vs Harlequin!

Harlequin continued to watch from a hidden location as each of his Inverse Fiends were being defeated one after another. "Damn, damn, damn! What is it with these weaklings? Is it too hard to defeat a few children?" he shouted in anger as his arms were twitching again as he banged it against the wall. "The rejection symptoms are becoming more and more frequent. I cant stick with this pathetic girl. I need a more powerful body."

"Things not going your way?" Gemini said inside his mind.

"Are you still here? Begone from my mind. You lost. Your body is mine." Harlequin said.

"That aint how i see it. I aint pathetic if IM rejecting you. People alwasy think im the weak one, but…!" Gemini said willing her right arm to grab the mask and pulled hard.

"Get your hands off my face!" Harlequin shouted stabbing it with a knife. "You and Hope are alike. Two children who don't know their place always looking to….get stronger through protection." he said before looking at the screen as Hope ran down the halls. "Of course. The perfect host has been looking me in the face the entire time. I need his body to reclaim my standing."

Gemini then willed her other arm to pull the knife out of her right arm and tried to grab at the mask only for Harlequin to slam her arm against the wall.

"You are becoming an annoyance. I think its about time I was away with you for good." Harlequin said as the body shook before falling to the ground.

Inside of a strange space, Gemini found herself in a large demonic arena, around her were eight capsules, each with an Omni Lord inside and floating before her was Harlequin's face.

"What's goin on here?" Gemini said.

"Simple. If I destroy you here, you're body will go brain dead. I won't be able to operate it, but it won't matter when your friend comes to pry the mask of your face. Moment he touches it, I'll leap onto his face and possess it. After all, a male host is better than a female. But before that...I need to kill you, the bit of thought left in this pathetic little body."

"Wha...what's with these Omni Lords?" Gemini asked.

"I suppose you could call this the place where all the Inverse Omni Lords were created. The very deep recesses of my mind. And I think I'll have a little fun." Harlequin said as tentacles from the tubes connected to Harlequin. "I invoke the eight of you...surrender your power and join with me! Ziun, Asmodai, Miseria, Burn Nova, Tenbu, Variable Cord, Count Dawn and Grangadez! Your powers are now mine!" he said as he mask shook before falling to the ground. It then shook as bits of flesh came from its back as it grew and formed more and more before standing before Gemini was Harlequin with a muscular human like body. "Ah...much better."

"What did...what did you just do?" Gemini said.

"I absorbed the bits of Omni Lord essence that was within my soul. I guess you could call me the Infinity Lord." Harlequin said. "All eight of their powers now flows within me. What was it you said to me that day? We're layin it down right now? Well, let's see if your words had any merit."

Gemini, in the face of this new foe, couldnt help but smile as she unsheathed Red Sun. "It's show time." she said.

(Cue-It Has to Be This Way - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Harlequin charged at her with both fists at the ready. "I invoke the power of the First Omni Beast Lord!" he shouted as his body took an appearance to Ziun's including his claws as he raised them high to slash through her. "First Omni Sorcery: Kamaitachi!"

Gemini through her sword into the air and jumped over Harlequin in an arcing electrical somersault. "Rodeo Wheel!" Gemini shouted countering his attack.

"Hmm. Not bad. I invoke the power of the Second Omni Demon Lord!" Harlequin said as his body shifted to Asmodai's as he charged in with an arm out. "Devil Lariat!"

Gemini landed on the ground, catching her sword. "No way in heck, partner." Gemini said blocking his assault with the katana's sheath as she and him both jumped back.

"So physical force won't work...I need to go elemental. I invoke the power of the Third Omni Water Lord!" he said his body shifting to Miseria's as water formed in his hands. "Nexus Stream!" he shouted firing the water blast.

"You think a little shower is gonna stop me? If i cant use my fire attacks, then...!" Gemini said leaping into the air as a whirlwind suddenly formed. "Drifting Cloud!" she shouted as the whirlwind blocked the water.

"I invoke the power of the Fourth Omni Fire Lord!" Harlequin said taking on Burn Nova's appearance. "You're fire can't compare to the Fire Lords. Fire Lords Burning Fist!" he shouted spinning with a fist on fire as his fist collided with Gemini's blade as he pushed her down.

"Well, I'll just use yer momentum from your punch and…!" Gemini said flipping over suddenly and right in front of harlequins face.

"No way!" Harlequin said.

"Tyrant of Texas!" Gemini shouted sending out a shockwave down at Harlequin as he blocked with his arms.

"I need more fire power! I invoke the power of the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord!" he shouted taking on Tenbu's appearance as he took to the sky with a fireball forming. "Howling Fire!"

"Mifune Ryu Sword Style…" Gemini said as her blade ignited. " Rock Wave!"

She sent a huge flaming boulder right at the fireball as they both cancel each other out.

"Shes matching me move for move…such a little annoyance. I invoke the power of the Sixth Omni Storm Lord!" he shouted taking on Variable Cords appearance as well as equipping several Dragon Arms. "She can't survive an onslaught like this. Variable Typhoon!" he shouted firing all of the weapons at them.

Gemini did her best to defend against the onslaught only to take heavy damage from it.

"There. Now we're getting somewhere." Harlequin said. "I invoke the power of the Seventh Omni Earth Lord!" he said taking on Count Dawn's appearance. "Diliculum!" he said blasting Gemini in the shoulder. "Now...I invoke the power of the Eighth Omni Deity Lord!" Harlequin said taking on Grangadez appearance. "This...will finish it!" he said raising both arms and charging a power blast within his mouth.

Gemini was weak as she scowled at Harlequin. "I'm not...letting you take Hopey. I won't let you...anywhere near my friend!" she shouted grabbing her sword and leaping upwards as she slashed Harlequin at the stomach, his Grangadez appearance cracking like a shell as it reverted to Count Dawn. Gemini was furiously slashing until Harlequin was back to his first form.

"Cheeky little brat. I will not let it end this way!" he said his body growing different body parts from the Omni Lords as he charged in in anger.

"I am a samurai. A performer. And I'm with the New York Combat Revue." Gemini said sighing as she raised her sword into the air before swinging it down right on Harlequin's head. Both were still as Harlequin's body began to crack with light shining from the cracks.

"But...this shouldn't be...you shouldn't...I should...Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as an explosion of light occured.

In the real world, the mask slipped off of Gemini's face as she awoke.

"Ow… getting hurt in yer heads worse when you have to wake up to it…" Gemini said as she caught the mask in her hand. "Got anything else up your sleeve, Harris Quint?"

The mask then grew flesh tentacles as it wrapped up Gemini. "You think...you have won?" he voice echoed. "Don't get cocky with me child."

The door then opened as both saw Spade walk in with sword in hand.

"Spade, you came at the right time. I have a request. I want you to kill the abomination." Harlequin said as Gemini shook in fear.

"Are you certain about that request?" Spade asked.

"Yes. Go and…" Harlequin said as he saw the sword slash off part of his mask. "What are you…"

"I'm following orders. I'm killing the abomination." Spade said with a crazed smile as he hacked off the tentacles and slashed away at the mask continuously as he laughed and Gemini watched in shock.

"This is for my mother! Die!" Spade said slashing him in pieces.

"His voice….is becoming far away. This feeling….that I have. I swear I've seen and felt this before." Harlequin said thinking. "My thoughts...are becoming scattered. Wait, I do know this feeling actually. This is….death." he said as all of his thought...vanished. The mad tormentor that was once Harlequin was no more, all that remained was just an ordinary mask sliced into millions of pieces.

Spade was breathing heavily before he dropped the sword and suddenly passed out.

"Whew…" Gemini said getting up. "I was afraid he was gonna turn on me after him."

Hope ran into the room to see the damages.

"Gemini!" Hope said. "And…Harlequin's mask… is he dead?"

"Looks like it. That Spade fella just barged right in and sliced him up." Gemini said.

"Im glad youre alright. But anyways, we need to go, now." Hope said.

"Why?" Gemini said as quakes were felt.

"Thats why. We found out there was a Ninth Omni Lord in Mukuro for the Brave attribute, but then Yamigedo finished his evolution." Hope said. "Hes right outside, were gonna gather everyone for a final assault on him."

"Finally, were getting to a final boss." Gemini said.

"Fasten you seat belt… were about to go against Yamigedo's biggest, baddest, most dangerous evolution yet." Hope said.


	39. Fight for the Future!

Above on the Universal Police fleet, they saw the final form of Yamigedo, a huge mass of a body with tentacled heads advancing to Gao and the heroes.

"Sargent, with all due respect, we must fire the obliterator cannon now." Sherlock said.

"No, my son and his friends are still down there." Nancy said.

"Mam. Its already too late." Sherlock said as Yamigedo fired purple beams from its head as it petrified all of the people below.

"No…." Nancy said sobbing.

"Mam….there's no other way. We need to prep the obliterator or else Yamigedo will escape." Sherlock said.

"Okay. Prepare the can… wait… wheres Squad 8?!" Nancy said.

"Afraid, they were petrified too." Sherlock said showing images of the 4 petrified ones. "They tried to protect them instead of returning and ended up being petrified with them."

"Those fools." Nancy sobbed. "Charge the cannon."

"Very well. We fire in 1 hour." Sherlock said.

Down below on the ground, the heroes stood petrified as a light zoomed over them. It descended as if observing them. It looked at Jexi and then at Hope before it flew to Hope, unpetrifying his deck before going to Jexi and unpetrifying him.

"Ah haaaaa!" Jexi breathed. "I'm...free." he said before seeing the light and then saw it was Tapu Koko.

"Tapu Koko?" Jexi asked before it showed Hope's deck to him. "I get it." Jexi said taking it.

Jexi walked forward to see Gao being freed with use of the disaster force with Tasuku and Sofia nearby.

"You but where's…." Gao said.

"Petrified. All of them are." Jexi said holding Hope's deck. "But….don't let it get you down! This is...our last chance! Where is Yamigedo?"

"He has already gone to the that small space in the Future Universe. The place known as the Disaster Zone." Variable Cord said.

"Then we're going there." Jexi said.

They time jumped to the future universe's disaster zone.

"We must hurry! The Universal Police have already begun charging the obliterator! If it fires, your team and your friend will cease to exist!" Count Dawn said.

"Don't call them my team. They're my friends and I very well know that. All of them are." Jexi said seriously. "And don't give me stuff like that. I already know what's at risk."

They arrived in the disaster zone and faced Hundred Eyes Yamigedo.

"I am… Yamigedo! You fools wish to continue to face me, even when you have no hope left?!" Yamigedo asked.

"As long as we can fight, we'll keep going!" Jexi said. "These worlds….they're all home to friends I have made on my journey. I'm not gonna stand back and let you take them for your hunger. This ends here and now."

"Roar, Breath of the Dragon King! Brighten the land like the sun! Luminize! Superdragon Fifth Omni Formation!" Gao shouted.

"One final chance! One last hope for all of those I hold dear. Luminize! Last Hope!" Jexi shouted.

"Humans... Monsters... Stars... Worlds…! Devouring everything in the universe! Dark Luminize! Hundred Yamigedo!" Yamigedo said.

The battle commenced almost immediately, Gao and Jexi fighting back hard against Yamigedos near impossible to beat 100 card deck, which was to Yamigedos advantage. Hyakugan Yamigedo, in addition to having a nine card soul, could remain on the field by discarding five cards to the drop zone, and summoning size two hundred demons as size zero monsters each turn. The battle raged on and on, time ticking down in the past to the inevitable firing of the Obliterator.

"Ten Minutes to go. We need a game changer." Jexi thought. "I can't let them all die. We've had so many good times together. I sat back too much. I take action now!" he thought as he drew a card as it glowed

"You drew it too, right?" Gao asked holding another glowing card.

"We both have to end this right now. Ready?" Jexi siad.

"Yup. Im not gonna let a friend of mine die." gaos said.

"Final Phase!" they both said.

"I cast! Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord Infinity Burst!" Gao said as all nine omni lords appeared.

"I cast and Equip! Golden God Mode! Hero Variant!" Jexi shouted as he glowed gold with golden futuristic armor appearing all over him as he stood tall.

"Now we end this! Activate!" Gao said.

"Take this!" Ziun said as his image struck Yamigedo.

"Unorthodox Arts, Immortal Hyakugan! You cant beat me like that!" Yamigedo said as the main head revived.

"I cast!" Gao said.

"Huh? How can you cast again?" Yamigedo said.

"With this impact, as long as an Omni Lord is on the field and one in the drop zone, I can cast as many times as I want." Gao said.

"Omni Lord Infinity Burst. It definitely fits the name." Jexi said.

"Devil Lariat!" Asmodai said slicing off a head.

"Immortal Hyakugan!" Yamigedo said.

"Cast!" Gao said.

"Nexus Stream!" Miseria said destroying a head with water.

"Keep going!" Jexi said.

"Five Minutes left until Beast Universe annihilation! Hurry!" Paruko said.

"I cast!" Gao said.

"Burn Burn burning fist!" Burn Nova said pummeling a head. "Nice to meet you!"

On the flagship…

"Sarge… you gotta see this!" An officer said seeing Parukos footage of gao hammering Yamigedo.

"Hes really doing it..!" Nancu siad.

"Variable Typhoon!" Variable Cord said attacking.

"Hyakugan!" Yamigedo said.

"Cast!" Gao shouted.

"Diliculum!" Coun Dawn said destroying a head.

"He wont destroy him in time." Sherlock thought as he wrote something in his book behind his back before a boom was heard.

"Mam! The Obliterator just blew a fuse. It's gonna take 15 minutes before we're back on it." an officer said.

"What? Howd that happen?" Nancy said as the book read….

"In the last possible instant of the battle, the Obliterator sudden blew a fuse and became unusable for 15 minutes." it read.

"Ive bought you time you two. Ive never imagined i would get this feeling again. The feeling...reminds me of that first day he came to my life. Father Ginova...I cannot help but repay you for the life you gave me." Sherlock said to himself. "So...defeat him!"

Grangadez was roaring as it took out multiple heads.

"Hyakugan!" Yamigedo said.

"Cast!" Gao shouted.

"Shadow Victor!" Mukuro said slashing off the heads and then, something began to crawl out. It was Tenbu himself as he pulled himself out of the hole.

"Gramps!" Gao said.

"Wheres Ikazuchi?" Drum asked.

"He...is still inside." Tenbu said as one of Yamigedo's spawn approached them and showed an image of Ikazuchi with the first stage of Yamigedo.

"Im not leaving you behind, my buddy." Ikazuchi said.

"So if gao attacks now…" Jexi said.

"There is no need to worry about that!" Tenbu said. With the help of Tasuku, he went back into Yamigedo's insides and rescued him, Tasuku punching a way out with Radiant Punisher.

"Now! Do it!" Ikazuchi said.

"Cast! Go Drum!" Gao said.

"Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" Drum said, slaying the being known as Hyakugan Yamigedo for good.

"How dare you do this to me? But, it matters not. I will finish you next turn." Yamigedo said.

"There is no next turn." Jexi said seriously. "I still haven't attacked!" he shouted as energy surged around him as he took to the sky. "My friends...my family...everyone….I'M GOING TO SAVE ALL OF THEM!" he shouted as energy charged around him. "Ultimate Color Fighting Sacred Art! Golden Gods...Heroic Brilliance!" he shouted as a large concentration of energy came from Jexi as it concentrated on Yamigedo as it hit him directly.

"No...this is….how it ends! How could it...end this way?" Yamigedo said before fading from existence.

Game over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Jexi the Hunter!

"Ma'am! They did it! They beat him!" an officer said.

"What?! Stop the emergency repairs! Its over!" Nancy said.

"Understood maam. Shutting down destruction protocol." an officer said.

It was later into the day that they all had returned to the present, the future in the Disaster Zone now completely blossomed into a new sector in the Future Universe, it was named the Hope Zone due to the feeling of hope it inspired to move forward.

The others were freed from petrification and were stretching.

"Ow, jeezz… Standing still when youre turned to stone can really give you some cramps…" Lucy said.

"Yeah. Ow." Hope said stretching as Jexi approached holding his deck.

"This belongs to you." Jexi said.

"I know what happened. This guy already told me the whole thing." Hope said as Tapu Koko floated down.

"Yay! Tapu Koko's here!" Pinkie said hugging him and getting shocked.

"He's always been near. I saw him following us after our time in Alola." USApyon said.

"You couldn't help but be intrigued by us, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't think thats it. I think its cause of worry for the other guardians." Aria said as Tapu Koko shook yes.

"If it wasn't for him, I doubt any of us would be here." Jexi said. "Tapu Koko, you have our thanks."

Tapu Koko bowed back as it flew off. Watching from a distance was the Royal Flush.

"Those guys...risking their own butts just to save us guys. What a bunch of suckers." Ace said.

"Yet you can't help but admire their spirit." Diamond said.

"Where leader go?" Club asked.

"I have no clue. But he said he was leaving to find his way." Spade said. "As for me, I plan to return home. I've had enough with mafias and heroes."

"Same with me. I want to make sure my sister returned home okay." Diamond said.

"I'll be goin too." Ace said as they walked off. "Hey big guy, arent you heading out too?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm coming!" Club said following after them as they walked off.

In a mysterious location, Heart approached Zexi.

No words were exchanged as Zexi just simply smiled as Heart bowed with Zexi laughing.

Back in the buddyfight world, the group was watching some maps of new worlds appearing that shouldn't be.

"What the heck? That's the 9th new world. Make it 10th." Tails said.

"It seems with Yamigedo gone, the worlds and universes he had devoured have returned to their rightful places." Lucifer said.

"Sweet! More adventures!" Luffy said.

"Lucifer…. That means your universe is back too." Hope said.

"Yes. The Demon Universe has returned to its former glory. But...I don't think I'll head home so soon." Lucifer said.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"Remember, we decided to hold off on my decision till Yamigedo was gone. Now that he is, I think I will take some time off and explore the realms of you humans." Lucifer said. "So, I shall come with you."

"Thanks, Lucifer." Hope said. "You wont regret being apart of my team, and a friend."

"Hope, lets face it. They aren't teams. They're friends." Jexi said smiling.

"Yeah. So, where too next, buddy?" Hope asked.

"Who knows. We'll go with the flow and see where it takes us." Jexi said.

"Im cool with that. The adventure is just beginning, but lets make sure to do my job along the way." Hope said.

"Might be difficult considering we have no clue where these guys can often be found." Jexi said. "But that's half the fun."

"Youre right about that." Hope said standing on the bow of his ship with new weapon attachments. "Just you wait, Cindrey and all you Genre Generals under her. Im gonna take my family back!"

In the Ginova Family HQ…

"Mistress Cindrey… I regret to inform you that your lost brother has defeated…" a grunt said before his head was suddenly ripped off by psychic power.

"Annoying. I already know. I knew the moment I felt Harlequin's energy vanish. To think he actually had the gut to take a life." Cindrey said as the things around the room burst into flames. "I'll be sure to slaughter him like livestock."

Where will Jexi and Hope go next on this new adventure? The Adventure continues.


End file.
